Indesejado
by Roxane Norris
Summary: Como uma menina pôde me seguir sem que eu percebesse, principalmente, a srta. Lovegood? E bufou enquanto sua mente nublava: Estou cansado, meus sentidos estão começando a sofrer sérios danos... ” Seria somente seus sentidos que estavam abalados? REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

**Nome da fic**: Indesejado

**Autor:** Roxane Norris

**Beta-reader: **Andy GBW

**Pares**: Severus Snape / Luna Lovegood

**Censura:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Romance/ Drama/ Aventura

**Spoilers**: do quinto e sexto livro.

**Desafio:** Nenhum

**Resumo: **"_Como uma menina pôde seguir-me sem que eu percebesse, principalmente, a srta. Lovegood?_ E bufou enquanto sua mente nublava: _Estou cansado, meus sentidos estão começando a sofrer sérios danos... "_ Seria somente seus sentidos que estavam abalados? Ou a pequena Corvinal tinha conseguido descobrir um ponto fraco dentro daquela figura fria e solitária dos Mestres de poções? Tudo é possível quando há magia envolvida...

**Agradecimentos e dedicatória: **à Andy GBW, minha beta fofa, que betou a fic com muito carinho!!!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic e Bloomsbury, entre outros, ou seja, quase o mundo todo, menos eu.

**Notas: **Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2007, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site do mesmo nome

Capítulo I 

Os cabelos loiros, compridos até a cintura, mexeram-se levemente quando ela visualizou a loja na calçada oposta de onde estava, e dando um divertido sorriso para si, atravessou distraidamente a rua. A vitrine da pequena loja de revistas surgiu, diante de seus olhos saltados, espremida entre as fachadas duvidosas de dois prédios antigos.

Demorou-se avaliando cada exemplar de semanários exibidos na vitrine. O frio era intenso e a rua já estava ficando escorregadia por causa dos primeiros flocos de neve. Não era o tipo de coisa a que ela levasse em conta, mas seus olhos agora estavam brilhantes, e com passos firmes entrou na pequena loja.

O som de metais avisando a entrada de um possível cliente soou. Um rapaz, atrás de um balcão abarrotado com guloseimas, uma máquina de expresso e um computador, dirigiu-lhe um sorriso amável que ela não notou. Mesmo assim, o olhar dele a seguiu até que parasse nas prateleiras repletas de revistas. Não que ela fosse realmente bonita, mas os cabelos loiros, os cílios tão claros que quase se tornavam imperceptíveis e os olhos azuis intensos formavam um quadro gracioso. Vendo que não despertara o interesse da moça, o rapaz bufou e voltou aos seus afazeres.

Os dedos dela passearam gentilmente sobre as centenas de capas de revistas a procura de algo que lhe chamasse a atenção, algo com que pudesse especular. Adorava especular sobre diversos assuntos até formular suas próprias teorias sobre eles. Seus olhos azuis corriam livremente pelas palavras em arabescos que enfeitavam as capas. Ela sorriu.

Anos convivendo diariamente com isso a tornaram uma _expert_ em separar as matérias que poderiam ser interessantes das inúteis. Não podia dizer que seu juízo de valores era o mesmo adotado pela maioria, mas se orgulhava de sua formação. Seu pai era _redator-chefe_ de um jornal e lhe ensinara não só todo o protocolo de uma edição, mas também cada passo para se fazer uma boa matéria. Pelo menos era o que ela achava e como não se importava com que os outros pensavam a seu respeito, aquilo lhe bastava.

Seus assuntos prediletos eram quase todos, exceto aqueles em que a especulação se tornava impossível. Não precisava ser nada escandaloso, mas algo que permitisse que sua imaginação voasse. Talvez alguma matéria bem orquestrada sobre a influência da Arqueologia na Música, ou algo como quantas mulheres realmente deveria ter um sultão, ou quem sabe, um estudo bruxo do que tornara o Mar Morto sem vida, já que o científico dos trouxas ela descartara por completo.

Definitivamente, ela possuía suas próprias teorias sobre cada um desses temas. Deu um longo suspiro ao perceber que já correra uma infinidade de exemplares sem nada em especial, e pousou os dedos finos sobre uma revista de moda. Esse era um tema interessante, principalmente quando se é mulher e vive usando trajes do século passado. Folheou a revista admirando cada uma daquelas mulheres em seus trajes sensuais e coloridos. A moda trouxa a fascinava, já pensara em ser uma consultora no seu mundo, mas duvidava que esse cargo existisse por lá, ou fosse bem visto. A maioria dos bruxos odiava se travestir de trouxa para poder passear livremente no meio deles. Entretanto, ela achava que um pouco de cor e cortes mais ousados não fariam mal a ninguém. Outro longo suspiro foi emitido por seus lábios e a revista foi fechada, afastando por completo esses seus devaneios.

Retornou com a _Vogue_ para a prateleira e nem notou, a colocara sobre uma pilha de exemplares da _Rolling Stones_. Sua atenção havia sido capturada pela figura alta e magra trajando um sobretudo de gola alta e lã grossa, cinza-escuro, que acabara de fazer os metais da porta soarem. Os cabelos pretos e lisos apareciam pouco por sobre a gola, e ela baixou os olhos até as mãos pálidas que, nesse momento, se fechavam sobre um jornal trouxa. Se tivesse alguma dúvida sobre quem era, agora tinha sido dissipada.

Reconheceria aquelas mãos em qualquer lugar do mundo. As vira tantas vezes picar, macerar e pesar inúmeros ingredientes de poções com uma exatidão ímpar. Um sorriso maroto brincou nos lábios dela ao recordar como gostava de vê-las trabalhando; é verdade que nunca entendeu direito o porquê daquela meticulosidade toda, mas admirava como ele a fazia, entretanto, tinha certeza que em algum momento ele explicara o motivo. O fato é que se tornara interessante observar cada passo do preparo da poção que ele conduzia com maestria. Os ingredientes se rendiam àquelas mãos, desfazendo-se na porção à maneira exata, como se o simples toque delas fosse o suficiente para fazê-los mudar de estado. Havia um cálculo sutil de segundos em seus movimentos, um cronômetro fixado em cada mexida que desferia dentro do caldeirão. Reconhecia no professor um dom fascinante para trabalhar com aqueles elementos, algo que era positivamente raro de se encontrar, algo que ela não possuía. Nunca conseguira transformar água em chá, por mais que até mesmo os trouxas o fizessem ao seu modo.

Depois de um ano observando cada detalhe do que as mãos dele podiam fazer, começou a demonstrar certa aptidão para a matéria. Evidentemente, nunca almejara o posto de primeira aluna, ou sequer de sabe-tudo, simplesmente admirava toda aquela sutileza que envolvia o preparo de poções, e especialmente, aquelas mãos. Isso lhe valeu alguns pontos extras para sua casa, a Corvinal, e quase nenhuma ironia por parte do professor.

Ela voltou à realidade com o barulho dos metais tilintando mais uma vez, e pôde ver que Snape já havia pago seu jornal e ganhava a rua rapidamente. Deslizou suavemente para a porta ao encalço dele, e tudo o que atendente pôde ver foi um borrão de cabelos loiros sumir na névoa que começava a se formar no lado de fora da loja.

Levantou a gola de seu casaco branco e pôs-se a seguir o professor pelas ruas da Londres trouxa. Aparentemente ele não notara que estava sendo seguido, e ela por sua vez, começava as conjecturas: _Por que ele está aqui? Onde, raios, foi parar sua capa preta?_ Subiam e desciam ruas, umas abarrotadas de pessoas, outras vazias, na quais duvidava que um ser humano normal andasse. Ela estava formulando sua última pergunta mental: _Como podem realmente acreditar que ele fez tudo o que o viram fazer_?, quando notou que havia parado de andar e sua presa havia se esvaído na névoa que a rodeava.

Olhou em volta, parecia que aquela rua em especial não era visitada por ninguém, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e deu mais alguns passos. Um letreiro em _neon_ surgiu à frente, indicando o que devia ser um pub. O lugar não era nem um pouco receptivo, mas sem alternativa melhor, deliberou que ele entrara ali. Revirou seus olhos e deu mais alguns passos em direção as janelas enfumaçadas. Precisava ver aonde iria se meter, e com quem.

As pessoas que freqüentavam aquela espelunca eram definitivamente estranhas. Os homens tinham uma aparência suja e engordurada e as mulheres pareciam borradas de carmim. Bufou, e vendo seu reflexo nas vidraças, resolveu que uma alteração básica no seu visual funcionaria quase que perfeitamente. Tirou o casaco, abriu os dois primeiros botões da blusa branca, deixando à mostra os contornos do corpo feminino que havia adquirido no último ano, dobrou o cós da saia duas vezes, e atirou o casaco sobre o ombro. Antes de fazer sua entrada triunfante no pub, passou um batom de cor _violeta_, que Hermione lhe dera no natal passado e que agora provava sua utilidade.

A porta do ambiente se abriu, deixando que uma lufada de ar frio penetrasse no ambiente e alguns pares de olhos grudassem na figura loira. Ela não lhes deu a mínima atenção, apesar de estar ciente de que sua presença fora notada por muitos, seu alvo estava debruçado sobre o balcão à frente. Em passos firmes, ela alcançou o banco ao lado dele e sentou. O homem nem se mexeu, parecia entretido com a bebida âmbar dentro do copo.

A um meneio da cabeça dela, o barman se adiantou, e com a voz sussurrante, ela pediu:

― Vodca.

Novamente não houve movimento ao seu lado, ela procurou algo que pudesse fazer para chamar-lhe atenção. Viu um maço de cigarros ao lado da mão dele e deslizou seus dedos até lá. Habilmente fechou-os sobre o maço, mas uma mão forte a deteve.

― Não acha que cigarro e bebidas são péssima combinação para alguém tão jovem? - não era um rosnado, mas também não era uma seda. Os olhos dele se voltaram para ela e uma expressão fria tomou conta de seu rosto. Ele a reconhecera.

― Acredito que todo vício seja um mau presságio - ela sorriu sem tentar retirar sua mão debaixo da dele, e completou: - No entanto, eu não acho que isso seja da sua conta, ou lhe deva alguma satisfação.

― Talvez não - ele rebateu frio, sem soltar a mão dela. - Mas não é um bom começo. Não preferiria um chá?

― Isso é uma proposta? - Deliberadamente eles evitavam dizer seus nomes, mas o jogo de gato e rato estava funcionando às mil maravilhas, na concepção dela. Os olhos azuis penetraram nos pretos dele demonstrando claramente que ela não estava com medo.

― Digamos que seja um convite de alguém que já viveu mais do que você e se preocupa com o que pode lhe acontecer ao se arriscar tanto. - Ele crispou os lábios analisando cada reação dela. Suas palavras soaram mais como um alerta do que como uma ameaça.

― Convite aceito - respondeu mantendo o sorriso, retirando a mão devagar. Por um segundo sentiu um frio percorre-lhe a espinha, não por causa dele, mas pelo aviso que lhe dera veladamente.

Percebendo a intenção dela e a angústia que sentira ao ouvir suas palavras, ele a impediu de prosseguir. Levantou-se com cuidado para não chamar mais atenção do que deveria e jogou algumas moedas sobre o balcão encardido.

Pouco tempo depois, Luna Lovegood sentia o ar frio bater-lhe no rosto e uma mão forte apertar seu pulso mais uma vez. Não houve tempo para perguntas, apenas sentiu-se puxada em várias direções. Snape aparatou com ela para algum lugar desconhecido.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Adoraria ter reviews, principalmente porque é um novo par na nesse marzão de fics!!! Obrigada e muitos beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Seu corpo doía imensamente enquanto tomava conhecimento de estar viva, os olhos se estreitaram diante da claridade de uma vela muito próxima, e no mesmo instante desviaram revelando a visão de onde se encontrava. As paredes de pedra surgiam entre os poucos móveis pesados que compunham no ambiente, e a não ser pela cama onde se encontrava, parecia mais um escritório do que um quarto.

Havia pesadas cortinas verde-escuras sobre as janelas, o que tornava o quarto mais sombrio do que deveria ser, mas Luna ainda tinha a agradável sensação de estar num sonho e um sorriso brincou em seus lábios. Os olhos azuis, mais acostumados agora à luz bruxuleante da vela, puderam ver uma imensa escrivaninha de carvalho com um homem debruçado sobre ela.

Luna tentou se levantar, uma tentativa infrutífera, pois suas pernas pareciam cansadas demais para se mexer. O leve som do farfalhar dos lençóis fez com que a figura escura se virasse para olhá-la, e crispando os lábios, disse:

― Não vai conseguir andar por enquanto - seu tom era calmo e pausado, mas um brilho malicioso em seus olhos o traia. - Talvez isso lhe dê tempo de me contar o que fazia atrás de mim, senhorita Lovegood.

― O que mais poderia ser, professor? - um sorriso novamente iluminou-lhe o rosto. - O senhor sumiu na noite em que matou o diretor, o Ministério inteiro anda a sua procura e...

― E? - Não tinha a menor idéia de onde a menina queria chegar com isso, já que eram evidentes os motivos de alguém o seguí-lo, no entanto, aquela era sem dúvida a única pergunta que cabia ao momento. Então, ele a encorajou a prosseguir.

― Precisa de mais motivos? - Os olhos azuis estavam mais saltados do que o normal e os cabelos caíam como cortinas sobre a pele extremamente clara. Luna parecia satisfeita com sua resposta.

Snape se mexeu desconfortável na cadeira, aquela menina era totalmente sem juízo. Nem sequer se lembrava que havia tomado um chá no qual ele deliberadamente colocara uma pequena quantidade de sonífero, era certo que não sabia o que fazia. Não que temesse a menina, mas queria se assegurar de não haver mais ninguém ao seu encalço.

Ele a olhava atentamente e se perguntava: _Como uma menina pôde seguir-me sem que eu percebesse, principalmente, a srta. Lovegood?_ E bufou enquanto sua mente nublava: _Estou cansado, meus sentidos estão começando a sofrer sérios danos depois das noites em vigília. Preciso ficar mais atento ou serei uma presa fácil!_ Passou as mãos pelos cabelos pretos e fixou novamente o olhar na menina. Ela adormecera novamente, a cabeça pendeu para o lado dando-lhe o ar de uma boneca de pano, igual as que os trouxas colocam sobre a colcha da cama do quarto de suas filhas na intenção de enfeitá-los.

Snape se levantou e andou até ela. Afastou os lençóis para poder deitá-la confortavelmente na cama e ao fazê-lo, o terceiro botão da camisa que ela usava se abriu revelando a peça íntima rendada por sobre as formas arredondadas de pele alva. Snape desviou o olhar e com um movimento hábil de suas mãos fechou rapidamente os três botões. Levantou-lhe gentilmente a cabeça a fim de ajeitar o travesseiro e se pegou analisando melhor as feições dela.

Luna era dificilmente o que se chamaria de uma moça bonita, mas havia certa graça no conjunto que Snape apreciava de perto. A pele muito clara, quase igual a sua, os cabelos de um loiro quase branco, os cílios da mesma cor e uma expressão tão etérea que não a faziam parecer real. Snape deitou-a suavemente no travesseiro, e percebeu a última coisa que deveria: Luna não era mais uma menina. Ele mesmo não a definiria mais assim.

Cobriu-a certificando-se de que ela estava bem acomodada e aquecida, afinal, as masmorras sempre foram imensamente frias; apontou a varinha para a lareira e aumentou o fogo. Levantou-se e se arrastou até a escrivaninha, onde mais uma vez se debruçou sobre pilhas de pergaminhos.

Quando Luna acordou novamente pôde vislumbrar que seu antigo professor continuava da mesma forma que o deixara, mas percebeu surpresa que ele a havia acomodado confortavelmente na cama. Sorriu para si mesma e decidiu não comentar nada sobre isso, assim como não comentara sobre o chá que ele lhe dera e que possivelmente a fizera dormir todo esse tempo. Não iria fazer diferença, ela sempre fora considerada distraída, senhorita _Di-Lua_.

Devagar, verificou que estava com o controle total de suas pernas e pôs-se de pé. Desta vez sem fazer o mínimo barulho. Com o pé descalço no chão frio, deslizou até a escrivaninha e sorridente se colocou ao lado do professor.

― O que está fazendo? - disse, fazendo seu rosto surgir entre as mechas de cabelos loiros. - Estou curiosa para saber por que se esconde aqui em Hogwarts.

― Senhorita Lovegood, sei que, às vezes, é difícil fazer uma coesão em nossas idéias - disse mordaz ao olhar os olhos azuis intensos a sua frente, e concluiu: -, contudo ouso acreditar que a resposta a essa pergunta é obvia demais até mesmo para uma mente como a sua.

― Isso é um elogio? - perguntou intrigada.

― Sinceramente, não - rebateu incrédulo.

― Entretanto, professor, o que eu me perguntava realmente era por que se esconder quando se é inocente. - Os olhos dela novamente caíram sobre ele inquisidores.

― Não sou inocente, senhorita Lovegood - sua voz era fria e rude. - E já deve ter ouvido Potter relatar o ocorrido diversas vezes - completou. - É claro que na concepção dele.

― Sim, muitas - ela respondeu distraída, olhava a estante repleta de livros ao lado da escrivaninha e os analisava um a um. Tirando e colocando os livros de volta no mesmo lugar, para alívio de Snape. De repente, pareceu ter lembrado que não finalizara seu pensamento e completou: - Esse é o problema! Só vejo a ótica de Harry, não a sua - meneou a cabeça enquanto pegava mais um livro e folheava-o. - Sabe, andei pensando - e acrescentou sem pressa -, com essa minha mente pequena: Por que Dumbledore não poderia ter implorado pela morte?

Snape estava lívido, como se atingido por um raio, e Luna virara para encará-lo, mas ao perceber a palidez do rosto dele, apenas disse:

― Eu não quis parecer rude ao dizer que minha mente era pequena, professor - e embaraçada continuou: - É só que todos pensam isso de mim, não que eu realmente me importe, é claro, mas... - emudeceu ao ver o olhar escuro do professor sobre ela.

― Você acredita mesmo no que disse, senhorita? - perguntou incerto.

― Bom... Eu acredito que alguém é inocente até que se prove o contrário - ela balbuciou, não entendendo aonde Snape queira chegar, parecia óbvio não estar caçando ele.

― Então, sua vinda atrás de mim não faz parte de um plano do Potter? - perguntou estreitando os olhos sobre ela.

― Ah, não! - respondeu sorridente e aliviada. - Harry e os outros nem sabem onde estou. Apenas quis sair para andar, e pensei que uma volta pela Londres trouxa seria interessante. Eu adoro as revistas e os jornais trouxas, às vezes, têm matérias muito interessantes - Luna viu que Snape prestava atenção nela e continuou eufórica: - Outro dia, li sobre uma espécie de macacos na África que...

― Macacos? - Snape arqueou a sobrancelha e resolveu interceder na excelente história de Luna. - Então você estava na loja de revistas onde comprei o jornal?

― Sim - respondeu curta.

― E depois teve a brilhante idéia de me seguir? - disse mordaz.

― Não! - ela protestou.

― Não? - ele arqueou a sobrancelha mais uma vez.

― Eu estava apenas curiosa - disse calma. - Eu não tinha nada planejado... Eu me perguntava sobre sua capa...

― Minha capa? - perguntou intrigado.

― Sim, a preta - respondeu sincera. - Queria saber o que tinha feito com ela! Você sempre a usa.

― E por que se preocupou com isso? - ele a fitou curioso.

― Não sei - ela sentiu-se corar ao concluir a frase -, ela é seu charme.

Snape crispara os lábios, definitivamente Luna Lovegood tinha uma qualidade insuperável, a sinceridade. Era tão sincera que chegava a ser inocente. Olhando-a atentamente percebeu que estava irrequieta, ele a havia constrangido e isso o embaraçou terrivelmente. Procurou algo apropriado que pudesse tirá-los daquela situação.

― Que tal se jantássemos? - sugeriu. - Você deve estar faminta.

― Oh sim - ela balançou afirmativamente a cabeça -, adoraria. O rosto dela se iluminou com outro de seus sorrisos e a tensão de ambos se dissipou.

Após um delicioso jantar, onde praticamente não se falaram, ela viu Snape voltar aos afazeres na escrivaninha. Depois de vistoriar cada centímetro do quarto, voltou-se até onde ele estava.

― O que está fazendo com tanto afinco? - perguntou olhando por cima do ombro dele.

― Não seria apropriado que lhe contasse - rebateu.

― Entendo - disse, desviando os olhos para uma pilha de livros ao canto da mesa. Depois se voltou para fitar as mãos dele, e notou que elas não escreviam com a mesma rapidez que sempre as vira fazer, e num gesto autoritário falou: - Hora de descansar.

― O que disse? - ele a olhou assustado.

― Que deve descansar - concluiu.

― Já lhe ocorreu que sou um fugitivo? - ele a fitou cínico. - Não posso me dar certos luxos.

― Não pense tão mal de si mesmo - retrucou sorridente. - Além do mais, se continuar sem dormir não poderá fugir caso lhe encontrem - e ainda sorrindo, completou: - Você teve sorte que fui eu quem o viu.

Os olhos de Snape caíram sobre ela como facas; Luna não lhe deu atenção, foi até a cama, afastou os lençóis e, apontando para o leito, ordenou:

― Deite-se.

Snape analisou por instantes sua situação, estava precisando descansar, mas atendeu a ordem dela enquanto pensava: _- Será que ela ficaria de vigília_ a _noite toda?_ E como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos, ela disse suavemente:

― Eu fico acordada essa noite, fique tranqüilo. - Seus olhos azuis encontraram os dele enquanto completava: - Afinal, você me fez dormir o dia todo.

Sonolento, ele deixou-se sorrir mentalmente. Luna não só se lembrava do chá como sabia que ele a havia dopado. Talvez ela não tivesse uma mente tão pequena assim... Talvez ele devesse dormir e não pensar em Luna


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Snape acordou depois de algumas horas, sentia-se plenamente descansado. Verificou que ainda era noite e, olhando a sua volta, achou Luna debruçada sobre um livro de capa preta e vários pergaminhos seus. Trincou os dentes enquanto levantava-se rapidamente da cama, e ao fazê-lo, percebeu que estava de pijamas. Revirou os olhos e bufou; definitivamente aquela situação estava indo longe demais. Em passos largos alcançou a mesa onde a menina estava; ela parecia tão entretida com sua leitura, que não notara a aproximação dele.

― Senhorita Lovegood - era definitivamente um rosnado -, o que pensa estar fazendo?

Luna não estremeceu ao ouvir suas palavras, apenas levantou os olhos até os dele e, com uma calma pungente na voz, disse:

― Bem, eu estava tentando entender o que fez aqui.

― E devo presumir que encontrou o que procurava? - sua voz agora oscilava entre o rosnado e o escárnio.

― Oh... - seguiu o olhar de Snape até os pergaminhos em desordem, caindo em si, e balbuciou: - Eu não tinha a intenção de deixá-lo irritado, mas me pareceu que trabalhava em algo extremamente importante, e eu... - os olhos dela encontraram os dele e se sobressaltaram com o brilho que emanavam. Ela pôs-se a arrumar os pergaminhos sobre a mesa, sem fechar o livro que colocara no colo. Com simplicidade, completou: - Encontrei muitas coisas interessantes e devo acrescentar que vê-lo ainda trabalhando com poções é gratificante...

― Você está querendo me fazer de tolo, senhorita? - Snape avançara contra Luna, debruçando-se sobre ela com os olhos cintilantes de raiva. - Está me espionando - vociferou, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros dela, sacolejou-a. - Se não é para o Potter, para quem é?

Luna fitou-o assustada, não tinha a menor idéia do que ele falava e não parecia que ele estivesse disposto a acreditar em sua palavra. Seu cérebro trabalhava inutilmente, tentando achar uma resposta convincente, mas tudo o que lhe vinha à mente era verdade. Mesmo temendo que ele não a aceitasse de imediato, era sua palavra.

― Sinceramente, professor, não estou espionando-o. – Seus olhos azuis brilharam intensos, refletindo-se nos dele. - Não vou negar que o segui, porque é perda de tempo já que estou aqui - parecia-lhe uma conclusão adequada, e Luna continuou: - no entanto, você estava adormecido e eu sem ter o que fazer... apenas li seus relatórios e - olhou furtivamente para o livro aberto em seu colo, fechando-o abruptamente em seguida, e corou ao dizer: - tomei a liberdade de consultar seus livros.

― Você apenas tomou a liberdade de fuçar em minhas coisas - corrigiu ele num tom mais ameno, mas não menos aborrecido.

― Bom, se quer colocar nesses termos - ela sorriu -, acho que fiz exatamente isso.

Snape fechou os olhos, balançando negativamente a cabeça, e retirando as mãos dos ombros dela. Luna parecia vinda de outro mundo. Ele bufou.

― Senhorita Lovegood, eu agradeço imensamente - Snape começara a falar num tom pouco peculiar a sua pessoa, era quase uma seda; tentava manter a calma que lhe restava para levar aquela conversa infrutífera adiante, mas foi interrompido pela menina.

― Eu achei que se sentiria mais confortável com pijamas. Que bom que gostou. - Um sorriso agora iluminava todo o rosto de Luna. Snape soltou um longo suspiro, fitando a menina, e pela primeira vez ali dentro resolveu adotar uma postura passiva. Deixou-a falar sem ter vontade de estrangulá-la. Luna pareceu perceber e completou: - Fique tranqüilo, professor, foi apenas uma transfiguração de roupas! - O sorriso se escondeu rapidamente dos lábios dela. - Mas fiz café e providenciei alguns _croissants_... Eu não sei se realmente gosta de café, mas se prefere chá, eu não teria problema nenhum em conseguir.

Os olhos de Snape pousaram sobre a mesinha em frente à poltrona, onde uma enorme bandeja de prata descansava com um serviço completo, e ao seu lado, uma cesta cheia de pães. Ele voltou seu olhar para Luna, os olhos azuis estavam brilhantes ao encontrar os dele.

― Não havia necessidade disso, senhorita Lovegood - rebateu -, sei me cuidar sozinho...

Luna mordeu o lábio inferior e baixou a cabeça, fazendo cair vários fios de cabelo loiro sobre seu rosto. Snape crispou os lábios, não era sua intenção ser tão rude, mas não sabia lidar com aquela inocência de Luna. Num gesto rápido, abaixou-se em frente a ela, aproximou vagarosamente as mãos dos cabelos loiros, e por instantes hesitou em tocá-los. Viu o corpo dela tremer num soluço mudo e desceu de leve os dedos longos sobre os fios pálidos de cabelo. Afastou-os com cuidado, percebendo os olhos vermelhos e as lágrimas que corriam livres pelo rosto, empapando-lhe a blusa. Luna levou os olhos até os dele enquanto o ouvia dizer:

― Não quer me acompanhar no café, senhorita Lovegood? - Ainda incerta, ela assentiu de leve com a cabeça, levantando-se da cadeira. Ambos ajoelharam em torno da pequena mesa e fizeram o desjejum.

Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a entrar pelas brechas das cortinas quando eles terminaram a refeição. Snape a fitou com curiosidade - Luna olhava o fogo da lareira a sua frente com olhos terrivelmente arregalados -, e perguntou:

― Em que está pensando, senhorita?

― Eu estava imaginando que você vai precisar de ajuda em breve. - Ela ainda mantinha seus olhos fixos nas chamas, mas continuou: - Eu já conheço seu esconderijo e sou também o único elo entre você e a Ordem - Luna abriu os lábios surpresa com seus pensamentos. - Eu posso fazer isso.

― O que exatamente está querendo dizer? - Snape perguntou receoso da resposta.

― Quer provar sua inocência, não quer? - Ela o fitou. - E pelas minhas conclusões, acredito que Dumbledore tenha feito o que fez para colocá-lo em uma posição que nos daria vantagem - seus olhos brilharam -, ou seja, você não serve a Voldemort, já que está entregando relatórios adulterados da poção na qual vem trabalhando.

Foi a vez de Snape encará-la estupefato, Luna apenas sorriu e completou:

― Eu xeretei mesmo os seus pertences - disse sem se sentir constrangida. - Você está deliberadamente enrolando Voldemort e ganhando tempo para descobrir algo... - Ela olhou para Snape triunfante. - As Horcruxes!

Sua excitação era tão grande que se pôs a andar pelo quarto de um lado a outro. Snape limitou-se a acompanhá-la com os olhos, seria inútil intervir nesse momento, mas tinha que pensar como agir em relação a ela. Não podia deixar que Luna saísse dali com aquelas informações todas. Além de arriscado, ela poderia se colocar em perigo. Vendo que a garota havia parado e o fitava longamente, como se esperasse por uma resposta as suas conjecturas, Snape tomou a palavra.

― Sua dedução foi surpreendente, senhorita Lovegood - disse seco. - Eu não esperava tanto da senhorita. Acho que lhe devo desculpas, a subestimei - Snape se colocou de pé e caminhou até ela, continuando a dizer: - No entanto, eu temo que essa sua descoberta não nos leve a lugar algum. - Nesse momento parou em frente a Luna, encarando-a.

― Mas, professor, eu poso levar as informações para Harry! - Ela o olhava com incredulidade. - Você não tem como aparecer sem se expor, é arriscado demais! Além disso, não acreditarão tão facilmente em suas palavras.

― Agradeço sua explanação sobre a minha situação, e agradeço também por sua gentileza, mas não posso deixar que se arrisque - disse com rispidez. - Eu tenho meios de fazê-los acreditar em minha inocência no momento certo.

― Sim, imagino que Dumbledore tenha pensado nisso, claro... - disse com calma -, mas de qualquer forma estaria se expondo e nós não lucraríamos nada com você sendo descoberto, não é mesmo? - Luna sorriu. - Eu posso fazer isso sem levantar suspeitas e sem que arrisque sua posição.

― Isso é uma guerra, senhorita Lovegood, não um passeio no parque - rosnou. - Você vai sair daqui sem se lembrar de nada do que viu!

― Eu prometo que vou ajudá-lo quando chegar o momento de provar que é inocente - a voz de Luna adquiriu um tom sério e firme -, mesmo que o Ministério tente fazer algo, eu posso acionar os jornais. Existem tablóides sensacionalistas que adorariam ter sua história na primeira capa, e isso o manteria longe de Azkaban até ser julgado. O que me diz, Severo? - Luna, marota, o encarou. A surpresa de Snape era palpável, não só pelo seu raciocínio rápido como pelo fato dela terminar a pergunta com seu primeiro nome.

― Eu acho que me enganei novamente com você, senhorita Lovegood - disse crispando os lábios.

Uma Luna sorridente surgiu na sua frente e Snape se pegou devolvendo-lhe o sorriso.

_Em que mais ela me surpreenderia?_ - pensou.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Foi em meio a um intenso nevoeiro que Severo deixou Luna em Londres, praticamente na mesma rua onde ficava o pub trouxa em que haviam se encontrado. Haviam combinado de se encontrar dali a duas semanas, no mesmo local, apesar dos protestos de Snape. Luna o convencera de que chamariam menos atenção naquele lugar, já que haviam estado juntos lá uma vez. Era certo que pensariam que eram conhecidos, ou até algo mais, mas esse algo mais ela resolveu esconder deliberadamente de seu professor.

Eles tinham acabado de desaparatar e Snape estava retirando sua mão da cintura dela quando, de surpresa, Luna deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. Sem esperar que ele retribuísse, ela se afastou dizendo:

― Até quinta, professor - sorriu, encarando pretos atônitos. - Vou tentar preparar o terreno com os outros. Até! - Luna se afastou rapidamente enquanto acenava para ele.

Severo viu-a sumir no nevoeiro, perguntando-se o que exatamente Luna queria dizer com _preparar o terreno_, e sem perceber passou a mão sobre o beijo que ela lhe dera. Decidiu que seria melhor manter seus pensamentos longe da menina, já tinha problemas demais em sua mente. Num estalido seco, deixou o centro de Londres.

Luna olhava atentamente o rosto da senhora Weasley, que teimava em lhe sorrir e se perguntava: _Será que ela acreditaria em Severo?_ Já havia quatro dias que tivera aquela entrevista com o antigo professor de Poções e, para sua frustração, não soubera ainda como abordar o assunto diante de nenhum membro da Ordem. A impressão que tinha era a de que todos iriam rir dela, ou pior, poderiam não lhe dar crédito algum. Procurou atentamente por alguém na mesa que lhe inspirasse confiança, alguém com quem realmente pudesse contar, e um por um riscou-os de sua mente. Bufando, murmurou alguma desculpa idiota e deixou a mesa da Toca. Precisava de ar puro. Numa passada rápida, alcançou os jardins que se estendiam por toda a volta da casa. Lá fora, a lua brilhava intensamente, jogando sua luz prateada sobre a relva. Luna sentou-se sobre um tronco de árvore cortado e se deixou ficar ali fitando as primeiras estrelas no céu. Depois, se pegou pensando em como seria horrível ficar só em Hogwarts, vagando pelos corredores, sem ter com quem conversar e a imagem do professor, debruçado sobre a pilha de livros, surgiu em sua mente. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos pelo estalido seco de um galho partindo e virou-se para o lado. Seus olhos azuis encontraram os castanhos de Gina, que parou em frente à Luna, interrogando-a:

― Pode ir desembuchando o que está acontecendo - inquiriu a menina sardenta. - Eu estou te achando muito estranha desde o dia em que você resolveu _passear_ em Londres - sussurrou Gina, fitando a amiga que olhava para os pés, e completou: - Vamos, Lu, conte o que realmente está acontecendo.

Os olhos de Luna vagaram pela escuridão da noite até se voltarem novamente para Gina. Piscou algumas vezes antes de falar.

― Gina, eu não sei como começar a contar isso - Luna balbuciou -, mas tenho uma forma de ajudar Harry na busca pelas Horcruxes... - e fitou a amiga, que lhe dirigiu um olhar intrigado. Pôs-se de pé e andou chutando um pouco da grama fofa. - Só há um problema, para minha segurança e a dela, eu não posso revelar a fonte de minhas informações.

― Luna, você está me assustando! - Gina estava vendo somente as costas de Luna; os cabelos loiros caíam-lhe ao longo dos ombros. - No que você anda metida? Isso é uma guerra Luna, todos estão preocupados e procurando ajudar de alguma forma. Veja Harry, ele está lá em Godric's Hollow com a Mione e o Ron, tentando descobrir alguma coisa sobre essas Horcruxes e até agora nada! - Gina tomou fôlego antes de completar: - Como você pode conseguir informações sobre elas somente indo a Londres?

Luna olhava a amiga atentamente, estava quase desistindo de tudo, mas lembrou-se de Severo e disse firme:

― Ele quer ou não quer saber onde estão as Horcruxes? - Os olhos azuis de Luna se tornaram intensos e desafiadores.

― Todos queremos, Luna - rebateu Gina -, só estou com medo que esteja se metendo em encrenca, afinal, eu sou sua amiga e me preocupo contigo.

― Eu vou ficar bem - respondeu Luna baixinho. - Eu posso levá-los até elas, mas preciso que confiem em mim.

― Você não pode nos contar quem as fornece? - a amiga perguntou mais uma vez.

― Não! - a garota disse abruptamente. - Isso faz parte do meu acordo com a pessoa. Ela me fornece o local do esconderijo e eu passo para Harry. Simples, não?

― E o que você dará em troca disso? - Luna havia se virado e Gina, inquisitória, a encarava.

― Isso... - Luna devolveu-lhe o olhar -, é um problema só meu. No entanto, quando chegar a hora certa todos saberão a verdade, eu prometo.

― Luna, não querendo desanimá-la... mas acho difícil que Harry aceite essas informações como verdadeiras - Gina sentiu pena da amiga ao dizer isso, mas era verdade. Duvidava que qualquer pessoa seguisse Luna nessa empreitada. - Talvez fosse melhor convencer seu informante a encontrar com Harry, quem sabe assim não fica bom para todos?

Luna encarou Gina com os olhos azuis brilhantes e acenou negativamente com a cabeça, dizendo:

― Não. Eu vou arrumar um jeito de provar a vocês que isso é uma coisa séria. - Luna se dirigiu de volta à Toca, mas Gina a deteve.

― O que está pensando em fazer, Luna?

― Ajudar um amigo - rebateu firme, livrando-se das mãos da amiga. Gina ainda ficou olhando-a de longe e a viu entrar em casa. _O que Luna estará aprontando? _- pensou enquanto tomava o mesmo caminho que a amiga.

A lua já ia alta quando um vulto desceu pelas escadas da Toca usando uma capa verde escura, e desapareceu em questão de segundos, saindo para a noite fria.

Mãos fortes estavam crispadas sobre o pote vidro fechando-o com uma tampa de cortiça enquanto saía da Floresta Proibida. Não era uma tarefa fácil conseguir excrementos de unicórnio, mas Snape sempre se saía bem. Em passos rápidos, contornou a orla da floresta e tomou a direção do castelo. Um estalido seco o fez parar e se esconder na penumbra das árvores, segurando a varinha por baixo da veste. Com passos firmes, deslizou até os portões da propriedade, de onde vinha o barulho, e parou enxergando o vulto, mas dispensou o uso da varinha: pelas laterais do capuz escuro, ele pôde ver cabelos de um loiro muito pálido e reconheceu a pessoa imediatamente. Com passos rápidos, ele alcançou os portões, vendo o vulto baixar o capuz e fitá-lo angustiado, murmurou algumas palavras e a pesada grade de ferro se moveu suavemente. Sua voz soou o mais rude possível:

- O que faz aqui, senhorita Lovegood?

Os olhos deles se encontraram e lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos de Luna, que se atirou nos braços dele. Sem saber o que fazer, e pego de surpresa com a atitude dela, Snape hesitou em abraçá-la. Os soluços cruzavam o corpo da menina junto ao seu, mas entre eles, a voz dela saiu fraca, suplicando:

- Me abrace, Severo - ela aninhou a cabeça em seu peito, enlaçando-o pela cintura e completou: - Por favor.

O silêncio os cercou enquanto ele a abrigava gentilmente em seus braços, encostando seu rosto na cabeleira extremamente loira. Seus cabelos negros caíam como cortinas por sobre os dela, contrastando imensamente com eles. Há muito tempo que Snape não sentia alguém em seus braços, e o cheiro do perfume dela o fez desejar que aquele momento durasse o resto da noite.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Uma xícara de chá repousava na mesa em frente à Luna enquanto ela mantinha os olhos presos na figura de preto parada próximo à lareira. Aqueles olhos pretos refletiam a chama alaranjada, dando-lhe um ar de mistério. Snape se virou para fitá-la, percebendo, ela desviou o olhar para o chá. Não gostara da forma com que se sentira desprotegida na casa dos Weasley, e menos ainda da atitude que tomara indo parar ali naquela hora, mas pensar em Snape a acalmava. Talvez perto dele conseguisse pensar em alguma forma de fazer todos acreditarem nela. Levou a xícara aos lábios, sorvendo um grande gole da bebida quente, tentando fingir que não via o olhar atento de Snape sobre sua figura.

A mente de Snape buscava uma razão lógica para a menina loira estar ali, naquele momento. Não que realmente pensasse que a mente de Luna algum dia tivesse lógica, mas admitia a si mesmo que a sinceridade era uma de suas principais características. E se havia uma coisa que ele apreciava nela era isso, o fato daqueles olhos azuis não tentarem esconder o que se passava na mente. Quando a viu no portão teve certeza de que algo a atingira fundo, mas não foi atrás de respostas, não era certo. _Diabos_, brigou consigo mesmo, _você está ficando velho Snape! Velho demais!_

― Vai me contar o que a trouxe aqui, senhorita Lovegood? - ele a abordou, quebrando o silêncio. Luna não respondeu de imediato, parecia ponderar o que diria, normalmente não fazia isso. Snape percebeu, então, que estava muito longe de obter a resposta desejada.

― Eu precisava de um amigo - respondeu simplesmente.

― Um amigo? - arqueou a sobrancelha, tentando assimilar o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Definitivamente não era a resposta que esperava ouvir, e continuou: - Sinceramente, senhorita Lovegood, vir aqui numa hora dessa, nos expondo e correndo perigo, não foi sensato. Eu devia ter apagado sua memória!

― Não! - ela protestou, fazendo ambos se calarem. Alguns minutos tensos se passaram até que Luna dissesse: - O que pensa realmente de mim, professor?

― O que penso da senhorita? - um leve sorriso de escárnio apareceu em seu rosto, mas se fechou em seguida ao encontrar a ruga de preocupação na testa dela. Ele poderia dizer que Luna sempre fora distraída e uma cabeça-oca, como todos os outros, que seus pensamentos eram tão infantis quanto os de uma criança de dois anos de idade. Suspirou. Não, ele podia dizer coisas melhores, coisas que nunca imaginaria dizer, como por exemplo, que ela tinha lindos olhos azuis, que seu sorriso o aquecia e vê-la no portão o deixara imensamente feliz. Obrigou-se a não pensar naquilo, desviando o olhar dela para as chamas. Luna não deveria estar ali; as lágrimas eram por causa dele, tinha certeza disso, e quis afastá-la. As palavras saíram sem que ele percebesse: - Que você é uma intrometida, não tem a noção exata de seus atos e deveria arrumar um entretenimento melhor para suas tardes de tédio.

Os olhos dela piscaram algumas vezes até assimilarem a informação. Luna sentiu-se esmagada pelas palavras, era a última coisa que pensava ouvir. Levantou-se e tomou o caminho da porta, passando por Snape sem encará-lo, deixando apenas o leve perfume de alfazema atingi-lo como uma bofetada no rosto. Ele não se mexeu, apenas ouviu o farfalhar da capa se afastando. Antes que ela transpusesse o portal, ele falou com a voz seca, fazendo-a parar sem, no entanto, se virar para fitá-lo:

― Aonde vai?

― Não sei - respondeu transpondo o portal e sumindo na escuridão do vestíbulo.

Ouviu os passos dela sumirem pelo corredor enquanto cruzava o aposento, indo até a janela. Viu-a sair para a noite fria, os cabelos loiros tremulando com o impacto da brisa e perdeu-a na imensidão da noite. Ainda ficou algum tempo olhando o vazio lá fora, depois foi até sua escrivaninha e mergulhou em seus pergaminhos.

Luna aparatou na Toca. Ainda era noite, seu corpo estava imensamente dolorido, sua mente rodopiava e se sentia muito infeliz. Venceu a distância que a separava da porta, abriu-a conjurando um feitiço, e alguns minutos depois estava deitada, entregue a um sono profundo e irrequieto.

Os dias passavam rápido, e com eles, a necessidade de derrotar Voldemort crescia. Luna não comentara mais nada sobre sua ajuda misteriosa à Harry, e Gina, por sua vez, evitava o assunto. Era como se nunca tivesse existido, aliás, era assim que Luna estava se sentindo, um nada. No entanto, a notícia da destruição da taça da Lufa-lufa trouxe uma imensa euforia para todos. Harry, Rony e Hermione saíram novamente à procura das outras duas Horcruxes, desta vez, precedidos por Lupin.

O dia em que combinara de encontrar Snape chegara, tinha que ir a Londres. Na hora marcada, ela deixou a Toca e saiu inventando uma desculpa qualquer. Durante o trajeto, se perguntou se o professor ainda estaria disposto a prestar-lhe ajuda. Decidiu que era melhor não pensar nisso, as palavras dele sempre voltavam a sua mente, frias e cruéis. Mas nem mesmo elas a faziam desistir de ajudá-lo e ajudar Harry.

Dobrou várias esquinas até chegar ao pub. A rua estava deserta, ela retirou a capa escura, revelando a calça jeans surrada e a blusa verde com um decote provocante. Colocou a capa dobrada no antebraço e entrou confiante no pub. Recebeu alguns olhares de aprovação e registrou que a pessoa a quem procurava não havia chegado. Tomou a direção do balcão e sentou-se languidamente sobre o banco. O barman se aproximou e, num tom baixo, Luna fez seu pedido:

― Tequila. - Era engraçado pedir aquela bebida assim, sozinha, todas as vezes que a tomara foram ao lado de Hermione e os outros. É verdade que nunca passara de uma dose, e não sabia qual era sua resistência ao álcool, nunca testara. Só que estava impaciente com a demora de Snape e com a terrível sensação de abandono, e depois de virar a primeira dose, exigiu: - Outra, por favor!

O barman não a interpelou, apenas colocou um novo copo a frente dela. Luna deu-lhe um sorriso, correu mais uma vez os olhos pelo salão na esperança de não ter analisado todos os recantos, mas não achou ninguém. Voltou-os para o copo e sorveu seu conteúdo, como faziam os trouxas: de uma vez só. Seus sentidos ficaram imensamente relaxados, acolchoados por uma nuvem invisível, e sentiu que um sorriso não lhe saía dos lábios. Era a melhor sensação que já tivera, o mundo podia cair-lhe na cabeça que não faria diferença. Verificou ao redor que ninguém percebera sua leve agitação interna e se preparou para pedir mais uma dose. Se Snape não chegasse, pelo menos estaria tão anestesiada que não faria diferença, não se sentiria abandonada, não sofreria.

O barman viu seu aceno de cabeça e seguiu em sua direção. Luna sentiu-se feliz consigo mesma, o homem parou a sua frente e ela se preparou para fazer o pedido, mas foi interrompida pela voz rouca atrás dela:

― Dois cafés.

― Não - ela se impôs. - Um café e uma tequila - sorriu, estalando a língua entre os lábios, e virou-se para Snape desafiadora.

Snape não disse nada, apenas fitou-a com atenção, sentando-se ao seu lado, e quando o garçom fez menção de deixá-los para trazer os pedidos, consertou:

― Duas tequilas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

O barman trouxe as bebidas, depositando-as na frente de ambos, e sem esperar por Snape, Luna virou o líquido em sua boca. A tequila escorregou pela garganta num suave ardor e ela sentiu uma estranha vontade de dançar. Lembrou-se de Snape e o encarou, ele estava mais sensual do que nunca; sorriu maliciosa, tinha certeza, naquele momento, que estava altamente atraente e sabia que tinha a atenção dele. Debruçou-se sobre o balcão, amparando a cabeça com a mão, e fazendo com que o decote revelasse um pouco mais do que devia.

― Vejo que não desistiu do álcool - Snape a interpelou sarcástico.

― A culpa é toda sua, Severo - disse com um sorriso maroto. - Se fosse menos rude e mais pontual teria evitado que isso acontecesse.

― Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que servir de babá para uma mulher - rebateu.

― Uma mulher... - ela sorriu provocante -, é decididamente um interessante ponto de vista, ainda mais vindo de um ex-professor mal-humorado e carrancudo.

― Senhorita Lovegood... - ele disse seco, mas foi interrompido.

― Luna - ela corrigiu grogue.

― Luna - recomeçou a falar, mas o rosto dela estava próximo ao seu, com os lábios partidos, sensualmente, num convite. Snape desviou o olhar caindo sem querer no decote e, virando-se rapidamente para a saída, disse: - Acho melhor sairmos daqui, estamos começando a chamar atenção demais.

Ela assentiu levantando e colocando a capa sobre os ombros, enquanto Snape atirava uma nota ao balcão e a seguia. Dobraram duas esquinas e ele se aproximou, enlaçando a cintura dela para poder aparatar. As formas dela se encaixaram perfeitamente nas dele, Luna ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo e levou os lábios até os dele. Snape se viu prendendo-a mais forte entre seus braços, deslizando sua língua pela dela enquanto o zumbido ecoava no ouvido de ambos.

Os pesados portões de Hogwarts surgiram imponentes na frente deles retirando-os daquele momento. Snape tomou a frente dela, conjurando o encantamento para abri-lo e seguiu pela trilha tortuosa até o castelo. Luna ainda fitou-o andando algum tempo antes de tomar o mesmo caminho. Os corredores da escola foram percorridos em silêncio até as masmorras. Luna entrou nos aposentos dele, minutos depois, e o viu parado diante da janela. Com um pouco mais de controle sobre suas ações, ela resolveu romper o silêncio.

― Então... - a palavra saiu pesada, não era isso que queria dizer, queria perguntar se aquele beijo havia sido real, mas não teve coragem de fazê-lo, e continuou: - teve sucesso em sua empreitada? Conseguiu alguma informação?

Demorou segundos até Snape virar para ela, encará-la frio, e dizer:

― Por que fez aquilo?

― Aquilo o quê? - perguntou incerta com medo do que viria depois que respondesse.

― O beijo, senhorita - ele bufou, não precisava mais chamá-la de senhorita Lovegood, não queria mais chamá-la assim, e corrigiu: - Luna! - O nome saiu doce e ele teve vontade de beijá-la mais uma vez.

― Eu... - balbuciou, e as palavras morreram em seus lábios.

Seus olhos estavam presos aos dele, andou naquela direção e parou em frente ao homem que devia ter mais que o dobro de sua idade, mas que a fazia querer acalentá-lo como a um menino. Tentou procurar as palavras certas, mas nada lhe vinha à cabeça, a não ser a verdade. Os olhos dele ainda estavam ali, pretos e cintilantes sobre ela, e num impulso, Luna tocou-lhe o rosto com as mãos. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o doce contato da pele dele sob a sua, a barba por fazer, as feições endurecidas; desceu os dedos até os lábios, passando-os delicadamente sobre eles, sentindo-os quente. Ela ia prosseguir sua exploração, mas Snape a deteve, segurando sua mão entre as dele, fazendo-a abrir os olhos e encará-lo. Num gesto suave, trouxe a mão dela de volta aos lábios e a beijou intensamente. Luna riu.

Foi a vez de Snape trazê-la colada ao seu corpo e tomar-lhe os lábios, primeiro ternamente, depois ardorosamente. As mãos dele subiram para o nó da capa, desfazendo-o, e voltaram às costas dela, abrigando-a mais uma vez em seus braços. Luna levou suas mãos até os cabelos dele, acarinhando-os, depois desceu até a nuca, mantendo-o dentro de sua boca. As línguas passeando ávidas e livres. As mãos dele subiram até seus cabelos, prendendo-a naquele beijo; Luna sentiu suas pernas tremerem, o calor dele provocava-lhe uma onda de sensações que nunca sentira antes, era maravilhoso.

Ela enlaçou o pescoço de Snape ainda presa aos lábios dele. Ele a tomou nos braços sem deixar de beijá-la e a levou até a cama, deitando-a sobre os lençóis. O coração de Luna batia descompassadamente, nunca estivera na cama com um homem, o máximo a que chegara foram uns amassos com Simas, na escadaria. Aquilo era muito diferente, as sensações que Snape despertava nela não eram nada pueris.

Ele interrompeu os beijos, fitando-a com carinho e afastando uns poucos fios de cabelo que caíam sobre o rosto delicado. Os lábios estavam inchados de seus beijos, ele sorriu e passou a mão de leve sobre o rosto dela. Foi a vez de Luna sorrir, ainda com as mãos enlaçadas no pescoço dele, e sentiu mãos deslizarem sobre sua pele até o decote da blusa. Ela tremeu e seus olhos fixaram-se nos dele. Snape baixou o rosto até a pele clara do colo dela e beijou-a, sentindo o gosto doce dela. Luna subiu as mãos até os cabelos pretos, prendendo-o numa carícia mais íntima, sentindo seu corpo exigir que ele a tocasse em vários outros pontos que ela nem sabia que existiam.

Ele passou a língua quente pelo contorno dos seios dela, Luna arqueou. Com as mãos trêmulas, se sentindo um principiante, ele baixou as alças da camiseta, revelando o objeto de desejo de seus lábios. Os seios surgiram rijos e ansiosos por seu toque, ele atendeu levando sua língua gentilmente até a pele rosada da auréola, e viu Luna fechar os olhos e retesar o corpo, soltando seus cabelos e espalmando as mãos ao lado do corpo. Ele estava adorando vê-la entregue aos seus caprichos, ver a forma inocente como ela reagia a cada toque seu e como isso o inebriava. Ele fechou os olhos e interrompeu o toque, um pensamento cruzou sua mente como um raio, fazendo-o afastar seu corpo, deslizando-o para o lado dela. Luna abriu os dela, procurando por ele, e viu pretos fixados no teto.

― Severo... - disse incerta.

Ele não respondeu de imediato, estava escuro e frio. Luna sentou ao seu lado, colocando a camiseta e aproximando-se dele. Snape mais uma vez desviou do seu toque, e num tom frio e distante disse:

― É melhor você ir, senhorita Lovegood - ele não a fitou -, ou temo não responder por meus atos.

― Eu pensei que íamos... - deixou a frase incompleta, seus olhos turvaram.

― E íamos - completou rude -, mas não podemos.

― Por que não? - rebateu.

― Porque você é apenas uma menina - fechou os olhos ao dizer isso, tentando afastar a imagem da mulher que tinha acabado de ter em seus braços -, não sabe o que está fazendo.

Luna o fitou, indignada, e as palavras que saíram de seus lábios o acertaram em cheio.

― Eu posso nunca ter me deitado com um homem antes, mas isso não me faz menos mulher do que qualquer uma com quem já esteve - a voz dela era firme e ressentida. - Eu só queria que esse momento fosse especial, único! - ela continuou, sem se importar com o que ele pensaria. - Sabe, pode parecer ridículo, mas eu queria que fosse com você.

― Você não sabe o que está pedindo - ele rosnou enquanto se sentava na beira da cama.

― Estou pedindo que me ensine a tocá-lo da mesma forma que fez comigo - Luna se arrastou ajoelhada na cama até ele, começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço por sob os cabelos pretos, depois deslizou a língua úmida e quente até a orelha dele, e sussurrou: - fazê-lo sentir o que me fez sentir... Me ensina?

Snape fechou os olhos, absorvendo os insistentes toques dela sobre sua pele e, num gesto rápido, a puxou para seu colo. Luna o fitou com doçura enlaçando seu pescoço e Snape, encarando os olhos azuis, tomou-lhe os lábios avidamente, retirou-lhe a camiseta e a abraçou, passeando com sua língua na dela. Sentiu o leve toque dos seios contra seu tórax, escorregou as mãos pela lateral do corpo dela até tocá-los. O desejo pelo corpo dela tomava o seu numa rapidez assustadora, seu sangue fervia.

Deitou-a suavemente sobre o lençol, tocando-a, beijando-a com cuidado e carinho, fazendo-a sentir cada reação de seu corpo, ensinando-a como e onde tocá-lo. Ela pedia, ele atendia, e Luna se entregava totalmente a ele. Livrou-a da calça _jeans_ e depois de sua própria roupa. Ela o fitava marota. As mãos dela deslizaram sobre seu tórax, ventre e depois em toda a extensão de seu desejo. Ela sorriu com a declaração explícita de que ele gostara daquilo, continuou a incitá-lo até que Snape não conseguia mais se controlar. Ele afastou gentilmente as pernas de Luna e, com um cuidado intenso, a penetrou devagar, forçando aos poucos sua passagem, deixando que o corpo dela se acostumasse a sua presença. Seus olhos estavam presos ao dela, vendo as feições jovens contraírem um pouco pelo desconforto da primeira vez. Sem perceber, Luna cravou as unhas nas costas dele quando finalmente recebeu-o todo dentro de si. Snape a abraçou carinhosamente, continuando a mover-se dentro dela, fazendo-a gemer baixinho, dando-lhe o máximo de prazer. Continuou a beijá-la ardentemente, até que a viu se contrair envolta, e sorriu por tê-la assim, só sua. Afundou seu rosto nos cabelos dela, enquanto Luna o prendia pelos quadris aumentando o movimento deles. A quentura que o abrigava era única, o cheiro dela, inebriante, e quando percebeu já tinha se derramado dentro de Luna.

Deixou-se cair para o lado do corpo dela e a trouxe abraçada ao dele. Luna brincou com alguns pêlos de deu tórax, ele se permitiu sorrir com a incursão carinhosa dos dedos dela. Ficaram assim durante algum tempo, até que Luna se ergueu, deitando sobre ele, com um sorriso maroto brincando nos lábios. Snape sorriu de volta, sentiu que seu corpo reagira a isso também e beijou-a com desejo. Depois, deixou-se ser beijado em várias partes do corpo, até que viu os lábios de Luna sobre sua ereção e desistiu de lutar contra sua vontade. Pelo que podia perceber, ela aprendera mais do que supunha e se saíra muito bem. Ela continuou sua carícia até que ele a deitou novamente nos lençóis, possuindo-a, desta vez sem medo. Snape a abraçou, aninhando-a em seus braços, adormecendo com o rosto nos cabelos dela.

― Doce Luna - murmurou

_**Meu amor, saia do frio e tire esse casaco.**_

_**Entre aqui, respire fundo e faça o que você faz melhor.**_

_**Tire os sapatos e deixe as ruas da cidade.**_

_**Eu acho que, o amor apareceu no nosso caminho**_

_**e que o destino fez com que nos encontrássemos.**_

_**Adoro quando você faz aquela magia comigo.**_

_**Seu modo de tocar, você tem o poder da cura.**_

_**Você me olha de um jeito que é quase irreal.**_

_**É quase irreal.**_

_**Não podemos parar a chuva, vamos achar um lugar,**_

_**perto do fogo. Às vezes sinto.**_

_**Por mais estranho que pareça que você esteve**_

_**nos meus sonhos por toda a minha vida.**_

_**É um mundo muito louco lá fora,**_

_**tomara que nossas preces estejam**_

_**( Almost Unreal – Roxette )**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Luna acordou se sentindo a mais feliz das mulheres. Olhou para o homem adormecido ao seu lado, e num gesto carinhoso, afastou alguns fios de cabelo do rosto dele e sorriu. Snape não era o mais belo exemplar de homem, mas era charmoso, inteligente, corajoso, habilidoso, e porque não dizer agora, seu. Levantou-se, vestindo a camisa branca dele, e foi até o banheiro. Lavou o rosto, prendendo os cabelos loiros no alto da cabeça, e depois voltou ao quarto. Ele ainda dormia. Buscou a varinha em sua capa e conjurou um café da manhã; ajeitou sobre a bandeja os bolinhos, os pães, o chá, o café e o leite. Lembrou-se por fim das frutas e do suco, e num novo gesto de varinha, fez com que surgissem. Mordeu o lábio inferior, analisando a figura do homem deitada sob os lençóis, enquanto levava o café até a cama. Posou suavemente a bandeja ao lado dele, enquanto ajoelhava ao lado da cama, e beijou-o nos lábios. Ele retribuiu carinhosamente e abriu os olhos devagar. Aos poucos, o contorno do rosto de Luna se tornou nítido e ele crispou os lábios.

― Bom dia, Severo - disse suavemente enquanto sentava-se ao lado dele, trazendo a bandeja para mais perto, e continuou: - Eu não sei ainda do que realmente gosta, mas eu...

― Resolveu engordar-me? – interrompeu-a, dando-lhe um sorriso de canto de boca. - Bolos, pães, chá... Isso é uma orgia alimentar, senhorita Lovegood. - Ele a viu ficar surpresa e tratou de acrescentar: - No entanto, estou com um enorme apetite e inclinado a abrir um precedente a seu favor.

― Seu, bobo - protestou rindo, e como uma criança sapeca, empurrou-lhe o corpo. Depois cruzou as pernas, encostando-se nele. - Achei que ia me dar uma bronca - ela estendeu a mão até a bandeja, pegando um pão. - Estou morta de fome.

― Não me admira - rebateu cínico -, seu apetite ontem era insaciável. O que me faz lembrar de uma coisa, temos que tomar certas precauções em relação ao nosso pequeno envolvimento.

― Como assim... pequeno envolvimento? - os olhos dela escureceram. - Pensei que se importasse comigo, que tivesse ao menos carinho por mim!

― Você vai me deixar falar ou vai tirar suas conclusões absurdas como sempre? - rebateu seco. Ela calou-se contrafeita, fixando seus olhos azuis nos dele. Snape bufou e continuou: - Não pretendo ser pai no momento, senhorita Lovegood, aliás, é um pensamento que me parece absurdo, devo acrescentar - ele desviou o olhar do dela, sentindo-se estranho ao dizer-lhe isso.

Luna deu uma sonora gargalhada, fazendo-o se sentir pior do que já estava. Os olhos azuis caíram sobre ele, indulgentes.

― Acha mesmo que eu seria tão tola? - disse zombeteira. - Ainda tenho que fazer muita coisa: ajudar Harry a salvar o mundo, cuidar de você e conseguir minha promissora carreira num jornal. Decididamente, nada de filhos no momento, professor - sorriu para Snape e depositou um beijo em seus lábios.

― Você é uma peste! - rosnou para ela baixinho enquanto a mantinha presa aos seus braços, fazendo com que o beijo se tornasse profundo, e depois se entregaram novamente ao prazer de seus corpos.

O dia já estava terminado quando Luna colocou a capa sobre os ombros e tomou a direção da porta dos aposentos de Snape, sob o olhar atento dele. Num gesto rápido ele se levantou indo até ela e puxou-a para trás colando seus lábios nos dela. Luna passou carinhosamente seus dedos pelo cabelo dele.

― Não devia deixá-la ir - disse sarcástico -, tendo ficado anos como espião, não devia deixá-la partir repleta de informações a meu respeito.

― Fique tranqüilo, não pretendo revelar a ninguém como você é na cama, muito menos para o Harry - sorriu enquanto via Snape revirar os olhos diante da sua resposta.

― Você não consegue ser racional, não é mesmo? - protestou.

―Não. Se eu fosse assim não estaria aqui - enrolou o cabelo dele ao dedo, fazendo um cachinho e sorriu ao ver a expressão séria. - Eu vou voltar, não se preocupe, e vou me cuidar também... E vou fazer Harry acreditar nas informações que você me deu.

― Vá, antes que eu perca a cabeça de novo! - disse se afastando dela, mas antes que Luna saísse, completou: - Caso não seja bem sucedida com Harry, nos encontraremos daqui a uma semana no mesmo bar, está me entendendo?

― É uma ordem? - rebateu.

― Digamos que seja um conselho - respondeu no mesmo tom dela. - Não ia querer me ver irritado.

― Devo imaginar que o Comensal iria atrás de mim - ela riu alto -, e provavelmente...

― ...a arrastaria até aqui e faria amor com você durante a noite toda - completou. - Agora suma!

Luna deixou a escola com os raios de sol caindo sobre o horizonte em tons alaranjados, enquanto Snape a acompanhava pela sua janela, como fizera da outra vez, só que agora seu coração se sentia esmagado. Vê-la partir o deixou entregue a um enorme vazio, e depois, à apreensão. Alguma coisa nos olhos de Luna o fazia acreditar que ela arriscaria tudo para fazer Harry acreditar nela e colocá-lo a salvo. Ele bufou, era realmente perigoso se envolver com mulheres!

A reunião da Ordem já começara quando Luna chegou. Apenas os olhos castanhos de Gina se viraram para a amiga, vendo-a deixar-se cair numa cadeira próxima. Apesar de todos não terem sentido a falta da amiga na noite passada, Gina até havia procurado por Luna na casa de seus pais e inventara uma desculpa qualquer para o fato de não saber do paradeiro da menina. Luna devia-lhe algumas explicações e ela iria arrancar uma por uma da amiga.

Lupin presidia a reunião e, depois de expor os avanços conseguidos na viagem com Harry, Rony e Hermione, encerrou-a lembrando a todos para se manterem mais vigilantes do que nunca, Voldemort estava se tornando cada vez mais implacável. Luna se levantou para sair, mas a mão fina de Gina a deteve.

― Quero falar com você, Luna - disse firme. Luna assentiu de leve com a cabeça, desviando seu caminho para a biblioteca. Assim que Gina fechou a porta atrás dela, falou zangada: - Onde você esteve à noite toda e metade do dia?

― Segura - respondeu simplesmente.

― Não vai me contar mesmo o que está acontecendo? - rebateu a amiga.

― Só se prometer confiar em mim. - disse. Gina a fitou por alguns instantes antes de responder. Luna estava diferente, mais segura de seus atos, mais firme. Resolveu ouvi-la com mais atenção.

― Está bem, Luna - seus olhos castanhos a encararam e continuou: - Confio em você, agora não me deixe aqui preocupada contigo, oras!

Luna sorriu, foi até o sofá surrado e sentou-se nele com Gina. Os olhos da amiga brilharam conforme Luna ia contando a aventura. Aos poucos, Luna foi convencendo Gina a acreditar em Snape, sem saber, é claro, que era Severo, e muito menos, sem revelar o fato de que estavam juntos. Quando acabou a narrativa, Gina perguntou:

― E o que pretende fazer?

― Vou atrás dessa Horcrux, não há outra maneira de provar a Harry que o que digo é verdade - respondeu Luna confiante.

― Não, não há - confirmou Gina -, mas eu vou com você.

Os olhos das duas se encontraram e Luna sorriu.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII 

Elaborar a maneira como levariam o plano adiante foi o foco principal de Gina e Luna nos dois dias que se seguiram a reunião da Ordem. Os pais de Luna possuíam uma casa na cidade Hellys Helston, Kerrier, no sudoeste da Cornualha. Uma cidade com poucos habitantes, situada nos bancos do rio Cober e que oferecia um cenário maravilhoso para as férias com um clima mais ameno. Era nesse recanto que Luna passava tarde agradáveis com os pais, até seus nove anos, quando a mãe morreu num acidente com feitiços. Desde então, ela nunca mais quisera voltar lá, e o pai manteve a casa fechada. A idéia das meninas era convencer o senhor Lovegood a deixá-las passar um tempo aproveitando o clima de lá, longe daqueles ataques todos. Já que não poderiam sair em nenhuma missão, estariam mais seguras em Hellys. Para não levantar quaisquer suspeitas, levariam Polly com elas. Polly era a elfa que cuidara de Luna desde que a mãe morrera e seu pai se entregara de corpo e alma ao jornal. Certamente, o plano era extremamente frágil e as alegações, as mais corriqueiras possíveis, mas por ser tão banal talvez se saíssem bem. Gina achava difícil que a mãe recusa-se um convite para uma breve estadia em Hellys feito pelo sr. Lovegood, e assim elas puseram o plano em ação.

No quarto dia daquela semana, se viram aparatando até Kerrier. A casa continuava como Luna a vira pela última vez, só os jardins delatavam seu abandono completo. Ela se adiantou a Gina e Polly, entrando na casa depois de conjurar algumas palavras. Lá dentro a atmosfera abafada da sala de estar a recebeu como um afago. Luna constatou que tudo permanecera tal qual se lembrava. Gina parou ao lado dela enquanto Polly sumia pelo corredor lateral. Sem murmurar qualquer palavra, Gina imaginava como a amiga estaria se sentindo voltando ali depois de tantos anos. Luna tomou o caminho da escada, mas Gina não a seguiu, provavelmente levaria aos quartos, e por sua própria experiência, sabia que era o lugar onde as lembranças tendiam a atacar violentamente.

Com um longo suspiro, deixou-se cair sentada no sofá coral ao seu lado. Olhando a sua volta, percebeu que a sala era bem aconchegante. Os móveis eram poucos, mas de bom gosto e de boa qualidade. No canto onde havia o corredor e a escada, a parede se estendia uma pouco mais além da visão do sofá, Gina se pôs de pé e andou até lá. Em frente à escada havia um piano e encima deste, inúmeros quadros, um deles mostrava uma mulher aos trinta e poucos anos, os cabelos de um loiro pálido presos no alto da cabeça, os olhos de um azul acinzentado intenso e um sorriso que iluminava seu rosto. Gina não tinha dúvidas de que se tratava da senhora Lovegood, e a admirou, era realmente uma mulher bonita e Luna herdara muito dela, inclusive o sorriso.

No andar de cima, Luna girava a maçaneta do seu quarto, entrando na penumbra que a falta de luz do dia emprestava ao seu interior. Uma sensação doce invadiu seus pensamentos, e ela fechou os olhos, repassando mentalmente várias cenas de sua mãe ali dentro. Foram momentos tão maravilhosos que Luna se permitiu recordar um a um, como se os tivesse vivenciando mais uma vez. Depois de algum tempo de entrega as suas memórias, foi até a janela, abrindo-a e deixando a brisa fresca inundar o ambiente. Sorriu ao olhar a lua no céu, gostava de pensar que, em Hogwarts, Snape talvez estivesse vendo aquela mesma lua e sentindo a falta dela. Fechou os dedos sobre o pequeno frasco em seu bolso e voltou até a porta, saindo para o corredor. Tinha que apressar os preparativos para a aventura noturna delas e colocar Polly para dormir um sono reparador.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Os olhos pretos fitavam atentamente os vermelhos a sua frente quando passou à mão descarnada um frasco contendo um líquido róseo. Voldemort recebeu-o com um leve sorriso nos lábios, naquela noite enfim teria de volta o colar. A parte da sua alma que o tonto do Régulo usurpara de seu Mestre. Snape fez uma nova mesura, e se preparou para deixar os aposentos do Lorde, mas este fez um gesto com a mão, impedindo-o de prosseguir.

― Não, Severo - sibilou entre os dentes -, hoje você fica. Irá esperar o retorno de seus companheiros - encarou-o. - Hoje, se houver algum fracasso de sua parte, os verá morrer em sua frente. E sofrerá as conseqüências de seu engano... talvez isso o faça não cometer mais erros.

O olhar frio de Snape se estreitou sobre a figura cadavérica do Lorde, mas ele não demonstrou qualquer emoção diante da ameaça imposta. Simplesmente moveu seus lábios num murmúrio:

― Sim, meu Lorde.

Voldemort o deixou sozinho no aposento e Snape se pegou pensando em Luna. Desejou intensamente que ela estivesse segura e que o tolo do Potter não escolhesse aquela noite para resgatar o colar. Ele estava pronto para sofrer as conseqüências de seus atos, mas não suportaria que ela pagasse por seus erros, ou o garoto. Tinha uma dívida de vida com o Potter, e não descansaria enquanto não fosse paga. Esvaziou sua mente.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A noite já ia alta quando dois vultos deixaram o distrito de Kerrier. Luna e Gina aparataram nos jardins da casa, certificando-se que a elfa dormia um sono profundo e ninguém as via. Assim que o zumbido cessou em seus ouvidos, abriram os olhos vislumbrando a silhueta das ruínas do castelo sob a luz do luar. Luna fitou Gina e ambas sorriram. Atravessaram a ponte de pedra escondida sobre as sombras da construção e depois o campo aberto em direção ao portão da edificação. O lugar parecia abandonado há séculos e a madeira do portão não ofereceu resistência nenhuma. Com cuidado, conseguiram passar entre as tábuas podres. Entraram num ambiente escuro e mal cheiroso, andando, durante um bom tempo, por salões que sucediam uns aos outros. Finalmente surgiu uma bifurcação, ou se subia uma escada, ou se seguia por um corredor estreito. Luna segurou a mão de Gina e tomou a direção do corredor. Ao primeiro passo dado tentando transpor o arco inicial, foram arremessadas contra o chão frio do salão. Luna se ergueu rapidamente e ajudou Gina a fazer o mesmo. As duas novamente olharam para o corredor escuro, não divisavam nada e Gina falou:

― É uma barreira mágica, Luna! E eu não faço a menor idéia de como vamos passar por ela.

― Preste muita atenção no feitiço que vou dizer e me siga, está bem? - olhou para a amiga e viu-a assentir em resposta. Luna se adiantou e apontou a varinha para o corredor, proferindo algumas palavras em latim, passando, logo em seguida, pela barreira. Gina a imitou.

Do outro lado, no entanto, Luna não pôde evitar o interrogatório da amiga.

― Não dou mais um passo se não me disser exatamente como sabia aquele feitiço - disse Gina. - Eu já o ouvi antes, mas me recuso a acreditar que a procedência seja a mesma!

Os olhos azuis de Luna encontraram os dela, e ela puxou Gina pelo braço dizendo:

― Tá, eu conto - disse baixo -, mas temos que continuar andando, mantenha seus dedos sobre a varinha e não hesite em usá-la, pelo amor de Merlin. Podemos ter que enfrentar qualquer coisa, inclusive Comensais. - Gina ia protestar, mas Luna a fez calar e recomeçou a falar num tom mais baixo ainda: - Sem nomes, amiga. Não sabemos se estamos realmente sozinhas aqui, mas a resposta que deseja é essa mesmo que lhe veio à cabeça. - Luna continuava descendo o corredor, a varinha empunhada e a outra mão no pulso de Gina.

― Ele te ensinou Legilimência também? - perguntou num sussurro à amiga.

― Não - respondeu com um sorriso lembrando da noite que passaram juntos -, mas eu não me oporia.

― E você espera que eu acredite nele? - rebateu Gina. - Ele matou...

― Shhhh - retrucou Luna. - Sem nomes! - bufou. - Não acredite em tudo o que vê e ouve!

― Mas teve gente que viu - ponderou Gina.

― Viram o que tinham que ver, só isso - disse Luna com tranqüilidade, percorrendo mais um corredor.

― O que tinham que ver? - protestou Gina. - Você está apaixonada ou enfeitiçada para não ver o que ele realmente é?

Luna estacou no meio do corredor, virando-se de frente para a miga, os olhos intensos sobre ela.

― Gina, por favor, tente se conter - disse com calma -, está falando igualzinho a sua mãe. Eu posso até estar apaixonada, mas não a traria até aqui por conta disso. E não quero mais entrar no mérito da inocência dele, quando chegar a hora certa todos saberão a verdade. A mim basta o que vi e o que sei. Podemos continuar?

Ainda com os pensamentos rodopiando na cabeça, Gina a seguiu. Dobraram mais um corredor e uma luz prateada iluminou o chão pouco mais a frente de onde estavam. Luna se adiantou a Gina andando com cuidado até lá. Um enorme aposento surgiu diante de seus olhos, havia uma estrutura de pedra bem ao centro iluminada por essa luz brilhante que vinha do teto.

Gina fitou Luna preocupada, aquilo parecia fácil demais. Luna deu alguns passos em direção a peça e constatou que era igual ao que Snape descrevera: côncava e cheia de anéis sobrepostos, ali dentro estaria o colar. Fez sinal para Gina se adiantar e assim que a amiga chegou perto o suficiente para ouvir-lhe o sussurro, disse:

― Escute - soltou um longo suspiro -, preciso colocar meu braço naquele buraco para poder retirar o colar. Não é uma coisa fácil, mas precisa ser feito. Quero que me prometa uma coisa, Gina, caso algo saia errado e eu não consiga completar a tarefa, use isso - e passou às mãos da amiga uma sacola de veludo verde. - Ela contém uma moeda encantada para servir de portal que a levará até Hogwarts. Lá você encontrará ajuda para voltar à Toca. Não tenha medo, ele é inocente do que o acusam - os olhos azuis de Luna sorriram bondosamente para Gina, que assentiu com a cabeça, fechando os dedos sobre a sacola. - Ele vai se assustar ao ver você lá, é claro, mas... - engoliu em seco -, eu terei conseguido proteger você.

― Ele lhe deu isso para sua proteção? - perguntou Gina.

― Sim - ela desviou o olhar da amiga -, na última noite em que me ausentei da Toca.

― Eu não acredito que você passou a noite com ele! - protestou Gina.

― Eu não acredito que lhe contei isso - Luna sorriu. - Não podemos perder mais tempo, tenho que tomar a poção - disse, mostrando o frasco com um líquido róseo para Gina -, antes de colocar o braço dentro dos anéis.

― Para que serve isso? - questionou a ruiva. - O que exatamente tem lá dentro?

― É um antídoto - respondeu Luna calmamente -, para escorpiões. E sem esperar mais qualquer protesto por parte da amiga, levou o frasco aos lábios, sorvendo todo seu conteúdo e depois dobrou a manga da capa. Deslizou o braço para dentro da peça e, um a um, os anéis se fecharam sobre seu braço impedindo que ela o retirasse dali até o final da missão.

Gina olhava atentamente a amiga e jurava para si mesma que se algo acontecesse a Luna, mataria Severo Snape. Depois de algum tempo viu as feições de Luna se contraírem e, um pouco mais a frente, viu-a empalidecer. Gina começou a arregalar os olhos diante do estado de Luna, tinha vontade de gritar, mas refreou seus impulsos. Foi com os olhos brilhando de felicidade que viu os anéis se abrindo e revelando o braço e a mão de Luna. A menina cambaleou para longe da estrutura, escorando-se na parede de pedra, enquanto Gina foi até ela se colocando de costas para a entrada do aposento. Luna estava muito pálida, a mão apresentava várias escoriações, fruto das picadas dos escorpiões, mas entre os dedos finos, pendia o colar. Gina a abraçou, tentando passar-lhe um pouco de calor e carinho, mas passos repercutiram pelo corredor avisando-as da chegada de alguém. Luna a fitou e deslizou o colar para a mão dela e murmurou:

― Use a moeda - continuou ofegante. - Ande, Gina! Severo irá ajudá-la, confie nele! - tirou a sacola do bolso da amiga, abriu-a de cabeça para baixo, fazendo a moeda cair na palma da mão de Gina, que num piscar de olhos desapareceu. Luna escorregou amparada pela parede até o chão e a última coisa que viu foram Comensais entrando pela porta.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX 

Snape viu o corpo inerte de Luna surgir diante de seus olhos e não pôde fazer nada, a não ser ouvir a explicação tola de Bellatriz ao Lorde.

― Milorde, eles chegaram antes de nós - disse Bela com a voz calma -, mas deixaram para trás a menina. Não parece lhe restar muito tempo de vida, no entanto, se ela voltar a si pode nos ser útil.

― É só isso que tem a me dizer sobre o seu fracasso? - sibilou Voldemort.

― Nós cumprimos suas ordens, Mestre, como ordenado - respondeu Bella, ainda ajoelhada aos pés dele.

Voldemort soltou um grito lancinante e todos estremeceram a sua volta. Voltou seu olhar vermelho para Bela e firme ordenou:

― Crucius! - Bela caiu sobre o próprio corpo e se contorceu no chão, os olhos vidrados pela dor. Severo, no entanto, fitava Luna atentamente perguntando-se o que dera errado. Viu um movimento leve do braço dela, em breve ela voltaria a si, mas isso seria péssimo naquele momento. Precisava se aproximar dela e fazê-la beber a poção que estava em seu bolso, o que a levaria a um estado de quase morte, única maneira de mantê-la viva. Furtivamente, Snape andou pela roda, enquanto todos estavam presos à cena de tortura de Bela, e se colou ao lado do corpo da jovem.

Assim que acabou sua pequena demonstração de poder e raiva, Voldemort se virou para Severo.

― Agora, diga-me você, Severo - sibilou mais uma vez -, como eles desenvolveram a poção antes de você? Está perdendo a mão?

― Meu Lorde, a julgar o estado de quase morte da menina, eu diria que não usou nenhuma poção para proteger-se - respondeu frio. - Ouso dizer que arriscaram e foram, por assim dizer, bem sucedidos.

― Você quer me dizer que a menina pode ter alguma tolerância ao veneno de dezenas de escorpiões? - disse quase num escárnio.

― Pode ser, estamos falando de bruxos, Milorde - a voz soou como seda, mas por trás dela, havia um tom de bravata -, não de trouxas, e a senhorita Lovegood é uma puro-sangue, descendente de uma família tradicional. Não deve ser menosprezado o fato que eles conheciam e dominavam muito bem a magia antiga.

Os olhos vermelhos e os pretos se enfrentaram por segundos, era com se medissem suas forças em silêncio. Snape se manteve impassível diante da figura altiva do Lorde, Voldemort por sua vez, possuía levemente as feições contraídas, demonstrando o duelo velado que ambos travavam. O Mestre de Poções não era um adversário comum, e depois de algum tempo a tensão se desfez no ar como uma nuvem.

― Você me convenceu por hora, Severo - disse sorrindo -, mas vou lhe deixar a incumbência de se livrar do corpo. Não quero que essa menina desperte agonizante para morrer no chão da minha sala. Ela não me serve para nada nesse estado - e fazendo um gesto rápido com as duas mãos, gritou: - Saiam! Todos! Preciso pensar!

Aliviado por ter conseguido retirá-la dali sem se quer usar a poção em seu bolso, Severo desaparatou com Luna nos braços. Assim que ultrapassou os portões de Hogwarts, a viu recuperar a consciência e com um sorriso maroto, beijar-lhe os lábios. Sem pensar duas vezes, estacou, deixando que ela lhe retirasse toda a sanidade. Algum tempo depois, deslizou-a até chão, mantendo-a em seus braços, apertada contra seu corpo e a boca presa a sua. Como era doce tê-la de volta a seus braços, só sua. Luna se afastou dele e vendo a preocupação estampada em seu rosto, sorriu abertamente.

― Vai me contar o que aconteceu lá? - perguntou Snape enquanto seguiam a trilha até o castelo. - Por que foi você que tomou a poção e não o Potter?

― Porque ele não acreditaria em mim sem provas - ela interrompera a caminhada e o encarava. - Porque eu quero ajudar você.

― Porque você é um tola! - esbravejou. - Você quase morreu! Não lá, é claro, mas pelas mãos de Voldemort !

― Você se importaria se algo acontecesse comigo? - Luna o fitou mordendo o lábio inferior e os olhos brilhando.

― Sim, Luna - deu um suspiro -, eu me importaria muito - e a abraçou, enterrando seu rosto na linda cabeleira loira a sua frente.

― Preciso te contar uma coisa, Severo - murmurou, fazendo-o encará-la preocupado. - Eu não estava sozinha lá.

― Não? - rebateu seco.

― Não - Luna respondeu firme. - Eu fui com Gina Weasley - viu Snape bufar diante do nome da amiga e revirar os olhos, mas continuou: - Quando os Comensais chegaram, eu estava muito fraca e quis tirá-la logo de lá com o colar. Então dei a ela a moeda que você me presenteou.

Por alguns momentos Snape a fitou incrédulo, não por ela ter dado a moeda para a amiga, mas por ter raciocinado tão rápido a ponto de usar a mente como ele próprio faria. Snape a beijou levemente e disse:

― Vamos ver como está sua amiga. Filch deve tê-la deixado entrar, foi bom o terem deixado como vigia do castelo - crispou os lábios. - Grande idéia, a do Ministro.

Sem falar mais nada, ele continuou a trilha com Luna atrás de si. Percorreram, em silêncio, os corredores até as masmorras, mas ao entrar em seu aposento, não encontraram somente Gina. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Lupin estavam parados bem no meio de seu quarto. Harry o olhava com ódio e assim que o viu, sacou a varinha na direção do antigo professor de Poções. Luna entrou logo depois, os olhos azuis correram os rostos a sua frente, e sorriu quando Gina e Hermione vieram em sua direção, abraçando-a efusivamente. Os olhos de Gina marejaram enquanto segurava o rosto da amiga entre as mãos, e ela perguntou com voz embargada:

― Eram Comensais, não eram? - e sem esperar pela resposta de Luna, acrescentou: - Voldemort te fez alguma coisa? Você está bem?

Hermione sorriu não conseguia formular uma pergunta para Luna, já que Gina parecia ter incorporado o espírito da mãe e não as deixavam falar. Luna, a muito custo, conseguiu articular uma frase em resposta a dela.

― Eram, e graças a Merlin, Severo estava a lá quando me levaram até Voldemort - e sorriu, olhando na direção de Snape, que tinha seus olhos presos na figura de Harry. Luna desfez o sorriso e silenciou fazendo com que as outras duas também se virassem naquela direção e vissem Harry e Snape se medindo com os olhos cintilantes de ódio mútuo. Harry tinha a varinha apontada para o peito do ex-professor e Snape o encarava com seu olhar frio e impassível, a varinha segura entre os dedos por debaixo das pesadas vestes de Comensal.

― Vai me azarar, Potter? - perguntou, crispando os lábios em deboche. - Ou pretende me matar?

― Viemos numa missão de paz, Severo - disse Lupin. - Soubemos o que tem feito para conseguir descobrir o esconderijo das Horcruxes e, especialmente, como ajudou Luna e Gina a encontrar o colar - e mirando as duas, continuou: - Não que eu aprove o que elas fizeram, foi muito arriscado, mas devo admitir que surtiu efeito.

― Não era para elas terem ido sozinhas. Era para o senhor Potter, aqui, ir atrás do colar - rosnou -, mas o fato é que não acreditariam em Luna se ela simplesmente contasse o que sabia, menos ainda, se revelasse que sua fonte de informações era eu.

― Tem razão, o aconselhável no momento não seria confiar em você, Severo - respondeu Lupin. - Entretanto, eu gostaria muito de ver a prova de sua inocência, de acreditar plenamente que está do nosso lado.

― Perda de tempo, Lupin - rebateu. - Só irei apresentá-la quando minha missão terminar, o que não é o caso. No entanto, o que a senhorita Weasley levou até vocês esta noite, e eu espero que já não exista mais, serve muito bem de atenuante.

― Eu não vou aceitar sua ajuda, Snape - gritou Harry. - Não enquanto eu não souber por que fez aquilo! Eu vi você matar Dumbledore!

― Potter, se sua mente fosse um pouco mais brilhante, enxergaria a verdade por trás dos fatos - respondeu com escárnio -, mas isso nunca foi seu forte. É melhor continuar brincando de caça às Horcruxes enquanto eu faço o papel sujo! Agora, se não vão me delatar ao Ministério, peço que se retirem.

― Severo, eu gostaria que me procurasse caso mude de idéia e queira nos revelar o que realmente aconteceu naquela noite. Suas informações são valiosas e bem vindas, eu espero ainda poder contar com sua ajuda - disse Lupin antes de deixar o aposento. Snape não respondeu nada, e todos se retiraram, menos Luna, que se adiantara até ele. Snape tomou a mão dela entre as suas, apertando-a intensamente.

Houve um leve ruído na porta, e Luna pôde ver Hermione parada no batente com um olhar interrogativo e, segundos depois, as palavras brotaram de seus lábios:

― Você não vem, Luna? - sorriu.

― Não, Mione - e lançando um olhar carinhoso para Severo, completou: - Vou ficar mais um pouco.

Hermione assentiu de leve com a cabeça, deixando-os a sós.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo X 

Snape estava a algum tempo olhando pela janela, Luna apenas o fitava, de pé, no mesmo lugar em que ele a deixara desde que Harry e seus amigos haviam saído. Ele não lhe dirigira uma palavra e ela por sua vez, não ousou se aproximar; por algum motivo, que só seu coração conhecia, respeitava a atitude dele. No fundo de sua alma, queria tocá-lo e trazer-lhe algum conforto, mas a razão impedia-a de penetrar num momento tão íntimo dele consigo mesmo. Sentia que algo o atormentava a alma, mas não tinha o direito de questionar nada, quando fosse o momento ele contaria e ela estaria ali para ouvi-lo.

Seus olhos escuros procuravam uma explicação racional para se sentir tão envolvido pela menina de dezesseis anos parada no meio de seu aposento. Quando Luna apareceu, a primeira reação que despertou em seu ser foi a vontade incontrolável de cometer um homicídio. A menina sempre lhe pareceu uma completa idiota, não que fosse realmente uma cabeça-oca, diria até que era suficientemente inteligente para se manter acima da média nos estudos, mas seu aspecto negava-lhe uma mente brilhante. O colar de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada, que graças a Merlin ela abandonara, e o ar avoado que adotava, a faziam ser motivos de piadas na escola. Não que algum dia a tivesse visto se queixar com alguém, admirava isso na Corvinal, muitas vezes a vira ir apanhar seus pertences espalhados por algum aluno - mais idiota ainda -, nos gramados ou entre outros cantos da escola. Uma vez, a pegara vagando pelo corredor em horário impróprio aos alunos, estava prestes a dar-lhe uma detenção, mas ao questioná-la sobre suas ações e vê-la soçobrada de livros, ignorou que a tinha visto. Não era uma atitude muito comum a sua pessoa, mas o fato era que odiava injustiças, e aquilo era um absurdo. Pensando melhor, essa não fora a única vez que sentira pena da pequena Corvinal.

Engraçado pensar nela assim, não lhe parecia mais tão pequena, muito pelo contrário, nada daquilo que pensava sobre a menina se concretizou. Ela mostrara ser mais esperta do que ele supunha, apesar de seu pensamento não caminhar por uma lógica linear - era extremamente verdadeira. Encontrar aquele brilho de sinceridade em seu olhar quando dissera acreditar em sua inocência, quebrara suas defesas. Ela sabia como fazer isso de um jeito furtivo e intrometido que ele não conseguia repelir, mas foi pensando em Harry que usou isso a seu favor. Precisava de alguém junto a Harry, dentro da Ordem, que pudesse tentar convencer o menino a seguir suas informações até as Horcruxes, e Luna acreditava nele. Acreditava que podia convencer Harry, arriscaria tudo para fazê-lo, e era tão bom ter alguém assim ao seu lado. Alguém que não se importava com sua condição, que acreditava, mesmo sem provas concretas, que ele ainda lutava do lado da justiça. Alguém disposto a confiar nele em qualquer condição, que o fazia sentir que ainda existia uma chance de volta, de absolvição. Uma mulher - sorriu ao constatar que podia dizer isso dela -, uma mulher que ele ajudara a nascer e que atormentava seu juízo desde aquela noite, jogando seu sorriso em tudo, fazendo tudo parecer fácil. Fazendo-o esquecer de quem era e das coisas que fizera, ensinando-o novamente a ser feliz, a se sentir bem ao lado de alguém. Luna o fazia lembrar de alguém com quem sorrira muitas vezes a beira do Lago Negro, alguém que ele mandara à morte por querer ser melhor que todos, por sede de poder.

Não podia dar a Luna o mesmo destino, não era justo, mas ele a colocara em perigo para trazer Potter para perto. Trazer o menino até ele era uma prioridade, não podia abrir mão disso, mas não podia abrir mão de Luna também. Ela lhe trazia vida e luz, coisas que há muito tempo havia esquecido que existia. Ele sabia que a mandara sozinha atrás do colar, tinha consciência de que estava arriscando muito, mas era preciso, precisavam acreditar nela e, consequentemente, nele. Só não esperava que voltasse a ver Harry naquelas circunstâncias, e nem tampouco sentir o que sentiu ao ver Luna ali no chão, no meio do aposento de Voldemort; não estava preparado para nenhuma daquelas emoções que lhe inundavam, agora, a alma. Proteger Harry era tudo o que lhe importava desde que recebera a estúpida carta de Lílian. Dumbledore não precisou lhe pedir nada, nenhuma prova de seu arrependimento, absolutamente nada. O diretor sabia que apenas seu conteúdo era o suficiente para levá-lo para o lado do bem, o lado do qual ele nunca deveria ter se afastado, o lado no qual estava ela...

― Merda, Lílian! - esbravejou consigo mesmo. - Por que demorou tanto para me pedir ajuda?

Um caminho sem volta, era tudo o que lhe restava até ter Luna em seus braços; até sentir seu perfume e se impregnar de seu gosto; até descobrir que podia gostar de alguém além de Lílian, sentir seu coração disparar até que seus tímpanos explodissem. Entretanto, havia Harry e ele não podia apenas se afastar e deixá-lo só, nunca faria isso! Os olhos de Snape turvaram. Não! Por mais que o menino não o suportasse, por mais que não quisesse sua ajuda, ele a teria! Nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse, ninguém o impediria de protegê-lo, ele o levaria a vitória sobre Voldemort! Esse tinha sido o motivo de não desistir de viver nos últimos dezessete anos, não conseguira impedir a morte de Lílian, mas ela o impedira de morrer naquele dia, colocara a vida de Harry em suas mãos. E para mantê-lo a salvo, fizera o menino odiá-lo dia após dia, enquanto se esgueirava como uma sombra tentando evitar que o mal o tocasse. Agora estava colocando o mal perto de Luna, outra mulher estava a ponto de se sacrificar por causa do menino. Tinha que manter Luna longe dele e de Harry, afastá-la daquela maldita história. Tudo o que importava no momento era a segurança de Harry e a derrota de Voldemort, e talvez, quando fosse o momento certo, Harry lhe daria a chance provar por que fez aquilo tudo.

Finalmente olhou na direção de Luna e aqueles lindos olhos azuis lhe receberam com um sorriso. Um sorriso que aquecia a alma, que tirava sua sanidade, que o fazia ter dezessete anos de novo, na beira do lago. Snape se aproximou dela devagar, Luna o deixou chegar mais próximo, tão perto que podiam sentir seus corações baterem apressados. Ela estendeu a mão até tocar suavemente o rosto de Snape, num carinho tão profundo que o fez ter certeza de que a queria mais perto, entregue. Snape a tomou nos braços, beijando-a ardorosamente, enterrou os dedos nos cabelos loiros, trazendo-a presa pela nuca, possuindo-lhe a alma. Luna correspondeu, devorando-lhe os lábios com a mesma intensidade. Minutos depois, desarrumavam os lençóis da cama com seus corpos.

Ao contrário de Luna, que adormeceu enrolada ao seu corpo, Snape permaneceu acordado durante parte da madrugada, acariciando ternamente o corpo encaixado ao seu, os cabelos loiros espalhados sobre seu tórax, guardando aqueles toques no fundo de sua alma. Pensar em Luna era como sentir a brisa fresca da manhã, era como se não existisse dor ou injustiça no mundo, só luz. A luz que o sorriso dela jogava em tudo, a alegria que sua inocência despejava em seus dias. Como gostava de senti-la perto... Abraçou-a mais forte. Fechou os olhos, vendo seus momentos juntos passarem em sua mente e adormeceu entregue aos braços dela.

_**Leite, torrada e mel torna um sábado chuvoso em ensolarado, he-he-hey**_

_**Leite, torrada e um pouco de café faz desaparecer do dia as coisas que você odeia, você realmente odeia**_

_**As novidades da manhã passam lentamente por mim**_

_**Eu tento não analisar mas ele não distorceu minha mente?**_

_**Ele não distorceu minha mente?**_

_**Refrão**_

_**(aqui vem ele)**_

_**Trazendo um pouquinho de amor, querido**_

_**Levando embora a dor aqui de dentro, é tudo o que importa pra mim**_

_**É tudo que eu quero na vida**_

_**Leite, torrada e mel**_

_**Não é engraçado como as coisas às vezes parecem tão claras e tão próximas?**_

_**Os sonhos que sonho, meu favorito pensamento de desejo**_

_**Oh, ele marcou cada lugar, cada lugar**_

_**Amor verdadeiro devia cair do céu**_

_**Você nunca sabe o que encontrar, mas ele não distorceu minha mente agora?**_

_**Ele não distorceu minha mente?**_

_**(aqui vem ele)**_

_**Oh deixe um pouquinho de amor, baby**_

_**Sentir que você está ficando perto de mim, é tudo o que meimporta**_

_**É onde eu quero estar**_

_**Refrão**_

_**Oh deixe um pouquinho de amor, baby**_

_**Sentir que você está ficando perto de mim, é tudo o que meimporta**_

_**É onde eu quero estar**_

_**Trazer um pouquinho de amor, querido**_

_**É tudo que eu quero**_

_**Deixar um pouquinho de amor**_

_**É tudo que eu quero**_

_**( Milk and Toast and Honey – Roxette )**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI **

Snape despertou antes dela. Dessa vez foi ele quem providenciou e abarrotou uma bandeja de víveres matinais. Ele a fitou por algum tempo preso à imagem da mulher adormecida entre seus lençóis. Os cabelos caiam parcialmente sobre o rosto, o corpo estava coberto apenas até a metade, revelando toda a graciosidade das curvas e formando uma visão tentadora demais a seus olhos. Snape sorriu diante daquele pensamento, depositou com cuidado a bandeja ao pé da cama, e inclinou-se sobre ela, beijando-lhe carinhosamente os lábios. Luna despertou, recebendo-o com um sorriso, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço e mantendo-o preso àquele beijo. Soltou-o languidamente e cobriu-se com o lençol e fitando-o imensamente encabulada, viu-o crispar os lábios. Com seu jeito simples, quebrou o silêncio:

― Então, hoje é você quer pretende me engordar? - disse marota, puxando a bandeja até eles e mordendo os lábios enquanto escolhia o que ia beliscar.

― Decididamente eu acho que é uma coisa com a qual não deve se preocupar - rebateu irônico. - Você está ingressando na vida adulta agora e ouso dizer que está se saindo muito bem - o olhar que lhe lançou era extremamente malicioso.

― Isso é a coisa mais cafona que já ouvi, Severo! Parece meu pai falando - zombou dele, dando uma sonora gargalhada e viu-o bufar enquanto fechava o cenho.

Ainda sorrindo, Luna colocou-se na frente dele, beijando-o na testa, nas bochechas, no queixo e parou sobre os lábios, mas ele a ignorou. Ela se afastou e fitando-o, travessa, disse:

- Bom, se vai fazer birra, seu _crianção_, está bem - começou a se virar de costas para ele, mas Snape foi mais rápido e a trouxe num puxão para seus braços.

Os olhos negros nos azuis, os lábios roçaram sobre a superfície dos dela e murmurou baixinho:

― Era para ser um elogio, senhorita madura. Luna sorriu e rebateu:

― Eu prometo que vou aceitar como tal, professor - e antes que Snape respondesse, colou seus lábios nos dele.

Aos poucos, sentiu-o entrelaçar os dedos ao seu cabelo e tomar sua boca, retirando-lhe completamente o fôlego. Quando se afastaram seus corpos arfavam e Snape ordenou:

― Coma! - Ela assentiu com a cabeça, encostou-se nele como de costume e fez seu desjejum.

Snape a acompanhou. Algum tempo depois a viu apanhar as roupas espalhadas pelo chão e vesti-las vagarosamente. Seus olhos negros absorviam cada detalhe da cena, por mais que lhe doesse o que iria fazer, vê-la correr perigo por sua causa era inaceitável. Infelizmente se envolvera demais, não devia ter deixado que chegassem tão longe, mas Luna tinha o dom de tirá-lo do sério, e como Snape amava isso nela. Afastou tais pensamentos da cabeça e vendo-a pronta, começou a falar num tom pausado e sério:

- Luna, quero lhe pedir desculpas, não fui justo com você - disse fitando-a intensamente. - Eu a usei para chegar até Potter e quase a matei por conta disso.

― Eu me ofereci, se lembra? - respondeu fazendo uma ruga de preocupação na testa.

― Não, Luna eu a induzi a fazer isso - rebateu seco. - Eu a fiz crer que sua intuição estava certa, que eu era inocente e tinha como provar isso - Ele desviou o olhar dela. - Precisava de alguém que trouxesse Potter até mim, mas a coloquei num plano arriscado, e quase a perdi.

Os olhos azuis de Luna o fitavam atentamente, algo apertou em seu coração, e aos poucos os olhos nublaram se tornando úmidos e avermelhados. Num gesto rápido, ela os secou.

― Você está querendo dizer que mentiu para mim? - balbuciou. ― E o matei, Luna, isso é um fato - rosnou. - Entretanto, tive motivos para fazê-lo, isso não é mentira. Dumbledore estava envenenado quando voltou aquela noite da busca com Potter, e nós tínhamos traçado um plano de ação, um plano que implicaria a morte dele, da forma que foi, apesar da minha oposição. No entanto, devo dizer que mais uma vez ele estava certo. Conseguimos impedir um destino cruel para Draco e tal situação me colocou numa posição privilegiada aos olhos do Lorde.

Luna assimilava cada detalhe do que ele dizia em sua complicada cabeça. Snape, ao contrário, tentava não pensar em como ela reagiria a tudo.

― Dumbledore não iria querer vê-lo preso em Azkaban - ela rebateu quase aos prantos.

― Isso não tem a menor importância diante do fato do Lorde ser derrotado - disse ríspido.

― Tem para mim - murmurou. - Não vou deixar que isso aconteça.

― E como pretende impedir minha prisão? - retorquiu com escárnio.

― Ainda não sei, mas deve haver um jeito - seus olhos cravaram nele. - Você gosta tanto de lutar, por que não quer lutar por sua vida?

― Eu estou lutando por vidas, senhorita Lovegood! - esbravejou. - Pela sua e de Potter. A minha não terá o menor valor caso Potter falhe, no entanto, se ele for bem sucedido... - a voz dele se tornou baixa -, eu talvez tenha uma chance de provar que lutei ao lado dos bons e que tive de fazer o que fiz! - completou com escárnio. - Não vale a pena se apegar a algo tão frágil como essa esperança, senhorita Lovegood.

― Acha mesmo que quero esse tipo de sacrifício de sua parte? - ela se aproximou e tentou tocá-lo, mas ele desviou. - Eu acho que Potter deixou bem claro que não quer sua ajuda, talvez esse seu altruísmo seja em vão. Por que insiste tanto em ajudá-lo?

― Porque fiz uma promessa, porque eu preciso... Porque existem coisas sobre as quais você não imagina... - a sua voz abaixou novamente, e tentando afastá-la a qualquer custo de si, rosnou: - Basta! Eu aceitei as regras do jogo e pagarei o preço necessário para que ele fique vivo. Há coisas mais importantes envolvidas do que um Comensal em fim de carreira.

― O quê, por exemplo? - ela sustentou o olhar no dele. - Sua tendência a ser mártir? Conte-me, Severo, por que manter Harry vivo é tão importante?

― Só ele pode matar o Lorde das Trevas, caso esqueceu da profecia? - crispou os lábios para ela.

― Essa me parece ser a justificativa para o mundo bruxo querê-lo vivo - seu tom era mordaz como o dele -, mas e o seu motivo?

― Não há meu motivo - rebateu frio -, tenho uma dívida de vida com Tiago, só isso.

― Há muito mais do que isso, Severo - Luna disse num tom baixo e sofrido. - Algo que você não quer me contar, mas que justifica o que você irá me pedir daqui a alguns minutos - tentou não embargar a voz ao completar: - Só não tente mentir, dizendo para mim que não sente nada, porque eu senti seu amor e não vou aceitar que negue isso. Snape a encarou, as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto dela em pares, teve vontade de abraçá-la, impedi-la de sofrer, mas era tarde demais.

― Não vou negar que... - engoliu em seco -, você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em muitos anos, e por isso eu não posso expô-la mais. Voldemort acha que está morta, e estará se eu a mantiver ao meu lado. Eu não quero perdê-la com já perdi alguém. Eu quero que viva anos e anos! Quero que tenha lindos filhos e que encontre alguém que a ame e nunca a faça sofrer como eu estou fazendo agora! - Snape se aproximou dela e enxugou as lágrimas com as pontas de seus dedos. Luna fechou os olhos, sorvendo o toque dele enquanto o sentia deslizar os dedos até seus lábios.

― Eu o amo - mexeu os lábios sob os dedos dele, a voz saiu baixa e pausada -, e nada do que tenha feito ou faça mudará o que sinto. Entenda, Severo Snape, não há nada que possa acabar com isso, nada! - Ela abriu os olhos, mergulhando nos pretos, beijando-lhe os dedos, fazendo Snape tomar-lhe os lábios numa fúria incontrolável.

Durante minutos infinitos ficaram entregues ao sabor de seus beijos. Foi Luna quem se afastou e, ainda com o rosto molhado, disse:

― Eu vou, mas isso não é um adeus, Severo - a voz fraquejou. - Eu não vou permitir que me deixe sozinha, você vai ver que não pode fugir do que sente para sempre.

Ela pegou a capa, colocou sobre os ombros e sem olhar para trás, saiu para o corredor. Snape viu-a sair, as palavras ecoando em sua mente, a dor tomando conta de cada pedaço de seu coração, esmagando-o contra o frio chão daquela masmorra. Ele se aproximou devagar das janelas e seus olhos escureceram ao ver a figura feminina cruzar os jardins. Sabia que ela ia chorando e que cada lágrima que caía sufocava-lhe o coração.

Seus dias se tornaram tristes, frios e vazios. Não havia mais luz para encher sua vida de cor. Seus olhos sempre se voltavam para a janela, fitando o gramado, mas não havia nada nem ninguém, só a solidão do homem em que se transformara. Pegou a capa e saiu. O frio da noite se intensificara, Snape percorreu as ruas de Londres até chegar ao pub onde ela o encontrara. Entrou, não havia muita gente, mas viu o mesmo garçom que os atendera, limpando o balcão, e pediu:

― Whisky.

Segundos depois, uma dose era colocada a sua frente, e ele a sorveu de uma vez só. Pegou um cigarro no bolso da capa, acendeu-o e levou-o aos lábios. Olhou para os lados, e não havia nem sinal dela. O cigarro chegou ao fim, Snape pediu mais uma dose e sorveu-a rapidamente como a primeira. Apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos, escorregando-as pelos cabelos lisos e murmurou para si mesmo:

― Merda, Snape! Onde ela está? - levantou-se, atirou umas moedas sobre o balcão e saiu para a noite fria. Ao longe, os olhos azuis choravam...

_**Eu estive acordada a noite toda, você esteve erguendo uma luta,**_

_**Parece que nada que digo ajuda**_

_**Como nesta cama velha coube um mundo entre eu e você?**_

_**Nós dissemos "boa-noite", mas o silencio era tão íntimo que se conseguia cortar com uma faca**_

_**Nós batemos com a cara na parede de novo e não há nada que eu possa fazer**_

_**Você é o único, coloquei toda minha confiança em suas mãos**_

_**Venha e olhe nos meus olhos, cá estou, cá estou**_

_**Você não me entende, meu querido**_

_**Você parece não saber que preciso demais de você**_

_**Você não me entende, meus sentimentos,**_

_**a razão pela qual estou respirando, meu amor**_

_**A manhã chega e você está procurando por mim como se tudo estivesse igual**_

_**E me permito acreditar que as coisas vão mudar**_

_**Quando você beija minha boca e você puxa meu corpo para perto**_

_**Você imagina quem está por dentro?**_

_**Talvez não haja jeito de sentirmos cada um a dor do outro**_

_**Conte-me por que fica mais difícil saber onde eu estou**_

_**Imagino que a solidão encontrou um novo amigo, cá estou**_

_**Você não me entende, meu querido**_

_**Você parece não saber que preciso demais de você**_

_**Você não me entende, meus sentimentos,**_

_**a razão pela qual estou respirando, meu amor**_

_**Você não parece me compreender, meu querido**_

_**Você realmente não vê que vivo pelo seu toque**_

_**Você não me entende,**_

_**Meus sonhos ou as coisas em que acredito, meu amor**_

_**Você não me entende**_

_**Você não me entende**_

_**Me entende**_

_**( You don't understand Me – Roxette )**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

Duas semanas passam rápido, tão rápido quanto nuvens no céu durante o prenúncio de uma tempestade. Luna havia evitado qualquer contato com seus amigos desde que voltara de Hogwarts. Precisava de um tempo para se acostumar com todas as coisas que Severo dissera, com o vazio imenso que sentia, e aprender a conviver com o fato de que ele fizera isso ainda gostando dela. As lágrimas rolaram livres pelo seu rosto mais uma vez. Uma coruja castanha posou na janela, e novamente Luna teve vontade de ignorar a carta de Gina, sabia que a amiga estava preocupada, mas a insistência dela a irritava. Quando conseguisse manter seus sentimentos a salvo das atitudes mesquinhas de Severo, ela estaria pronta para enfrentar o mundo. Pelo menos seu pai nada sabia, e a ignorância do fato em si impedia perguntas e um inquérito familiar.

A carta sugeria uma visita à Toca na tarde seguinte para um chá com bolinhos, Luna riu, aquela era a maneira mais ridícula que Gina e ela tinham imaginado para avisarem uma à outra sobre a reunião da Ordem. Dando um longo suspiro, concluiu que tinha poucas horas para guardar todos os seus momentos com Severo no fundo da mente e enfrentar Gina. A amiga devia ter um pergaminho repleto de perguntas - novo suspiro -, vestiu algo decente e desceu. Encontrou Polly no meio do caminho e deu-lhe instruções caso o pai perguntasse por ela: estaria na Toca com Gina Weasley. Não ia adiantar ficar em casa se escondendo de Voldemort, precisava apenas tomar cuidado para não ser vista, e não lembrava do Lorde freqüentando as reuniões da Ordem. Riu de si mesma, de seu pensamento idiota, provavelmente Severo reviraria seus olhos diante dessa argumentação brilhante. Azuis se tornaram escuros ao pensar isso. Severo - bufou -, Sempre Severo, raios!

Luna voltou ao quarto, colocou uma capa sobre os ombros, e tomou a direção do escritório de seu pai. Entrou na lareira atirando Flu ao chão. Segundos mais tarde, o conhecido cheiro da comida da senhora Weasley ativou seus sentidos. Luna abriu os olhos contemplando a sala de estar da Toca. Um sorriso se formou em rosto, não sabia que sentia tanta falta daquele lugar, era como estar de volta ao lar. Mal saiu da lareira e foi abraçada pela dona da casa com seu jeito maternal e protetor. Luna gostava de sentir o carinho da senhora Weasley, era como ter a mãe perto novamente, alguém que estava sempre pronta para recebê-la fosse qual fosse a situação.

Viu o rosto de Molly sorrir para ela logo depois de soltá-la e ouviu-a fazer as perguntas de praxe. Não pôde deixar de se sentir aliviada ao constatar que ela nada sabia, ou pelo menos evitava tocar no assunto, e com um sorriso nos lábios recebeu a ordem de ir para o andar decima procurar seus amigos. Luna girou nos calcanhares e tomou a direção da escada. Quando chegou ao quarto de Gina, viu a amiga preocupada em encaixar vários itens dentro de uma frasqueira, onde provavelmente não cabia a metade.

― Vai viajar, Gina? – perguntou num tom humorado avisando-a de sua presença.

Gina olhou na direção da porta vendo Luna parada no batente, deixou seus afazeres e se adiantou até a amiga, abraçando-lhe fervorosamente. Luna fez o mesmo, também sentira muitas saudades. Gina a fez sentar do seu lado na beira da cama, e fitando-a discretamente, perguntou:

― Como você está?

― Bem – disse Luna.

― Eu imaginei que depois de tudo que aconteceu, ele lhe pediria para se afastar dele – Gina mordeu seu lábio antes de prosseguir – Foi por isso que você ficou esse tempo todo longe, não é mesmo?

― Sim – respondeu curta. – E ainda não me acostumei com a idéia.

― Sabe - disse com suavidade e tomou a mão de Luna nas suas –, admito que eu não estava inclinada a confiar nele, mas ele a está protegendo e isso é muito mais do que eu esperaria dele caso não estivesse realmente do nosso lado.

― Você tem noção do que foi ouvir tudo o que ele disse para mim? – retrucou Luna.

― Snape fez o que devia fazer – replicou Gina. – O que você esperava? Um pedido de casamento? – fitava a amiga a sua frente e viu Luna baixar os olhos. – Você deveria saber melhor do que eu que Snape fez isso para colocá-la a salvo, para que não caia nas mãos de Voldemort. Se ele tiver uma vaga idéia de que está viva, irá fazer Snape pagar por ter mentido e virá atrás de você por vingança.

― Não, Gina – Luna levou a mão ao rosto secando algumas lágrimas -, ele fez isso porque tem medo do que sente, porque está se entregando a essa guerra de corpo e alma.

― E não é o que todos estamos fazendo, cada um ao seu modo? – retrucou a amiga.

― Sim, mas há várias formas de lutar – a voz de Luna adquiriu um tom sombrio -, não desistindo de si mesmo!

― E por que Snape faria isso? – perguntou Gina. – Ele não me parece uma pessoa que teria esse tipo de atitude.

― Ele também não parecia o tipo de pessoa que amasse, não é mesmo? – Luna encarou os castanhos a sua frente. – Não parecia confiável, era apenas um assassino frio e cruel até poucas semanas.

Gina se calou, sabia que isso era verdade. Luna, por sua vez, também sabia que aquele não era o único motivo para Snape tê-la afastado, havia algo mais, algo que dizia respeito a Harry. Entretanto, ela achou melhor não comentar nada com ninguém, nem mesmo com Gina. Foi arrancada de seus pensamentos quando a porta do quarto se abriu dando passagem ao outros três amigos: Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Gina se colocou de pé e foi até Harry, abraçando-o, enquanto Rony e Hermione sentavam ao lado de Luna. Vendo o semblante sério do ex-namorado, Gina indagou:

― O que aconteceu?

― Nós fomos até o Largo Grimauld e tivemos uma conversa com Lupin a respeito do paradeiro das duas últimas Horcruxes – explicou Hermione.

― E? – os olhos de Gina correram pelo rosto dos três.

Harry olhou para Luna e depois para os amigos. Hermione fez um gesto quase imperceptível de cabeça para que ele falasse, e ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras:

― Lupin não estava só quando chegamos lá.

― Estava com a Tonks? O Moody? – arriscou Gina. – Vamos, Harry, diga logo.

Demorou vários minutos até que as palavras saíssem de seus lábios, os olhos fixos em Luna que fitava atentamente as mãos crispadas sobre a capa.

― Snape estava com ele – disse rapidamente tentando impedir que a amiga o ouvisse, mas ela erguera os olhos azuis e o encarava.

― Ele trouxe alguma informação importante? – quis saber Gina ao mesmo tempo em que lançava um olhar de canto para a amiga.

― Ao que tudo indica, sim – respondeu o menino.

― Como ele está? – a voz de Luna soou, no quarto, firme e calma.

― Aparentemente bem – respondeu Hermione.

Rony ia contestar a informação, mas um leve estocada do cotovelo de Hermione acertou-o na costela e o fez calar.

― Você mudou de idéia Harry? – questionou Luna. – Vai confiar em Severo?

― Lupin não me deixou escolha – retorquiu. – Não me agrada ver minha vida nas mãos dele. Dumbledore confiava nele e morreu por suas mãos, é um risco não é mesmo? – Harry falava com os olhos verdes faiscantes.

― Eu posso afirmar que ele está disposto a ajudá-lo de qualquer forma, Harry. – Luna se colocou de pé, encarando-o. - Acho que ele já provou isso. Você não concorda?

― Acho que ele tem que explicar muita coisa – rebateu rispidamente -, e espero que ele possa fazer isso antes de ir para Azkaban. – Harry viu os olhos azuis de Luna se tornarem escuros, mas continuou no mesmo tom: - Entretanto, Lupin me convenceu a aceitar a ajuda oferecida por Snape, afinal, se o que ele diz é verdade, Dumbledore premeditou tudo isso. Ele nos fez chegar a uma Horcrux e destruí-la, pode fazê-lo de novo e provar que está do nosso lado.

― Eu espero, sinceramente Harry, que você nunca tenha que se arrepender de suas palavras. – Luna o olhou com desprezo, antes de sair pela porta do quarto.

Harry olhou para os amigos, deu um longo suspiro se jogou na cama ao lado de Hermione e Rony, enquanto Gina saiu atrás de Luna.

― Como ela pode acreditar tanto nele? – indagou Harry ao fitar o teto do quarto.

― Ela sempre me pareceu maluca – ponderou Rony.

― Maluca ou não, ela nos trouxe uma Horcrux – disse Hermione –, e talvez, se Luna não pensasse tão diferente de nós, estaríamos batendo a cabeça para achá-las – completou olhando os dois amigos. – Podemos não gostar de Snape, mas ele parece estar muito obstinado em fazer Harry destruir Voldemort, e isso não é a atitude que esperávamos dele.

― Pode ser uma armadilha – disse Rony.

― Voldemort não arriscaria perder parte de sua alma numa armadilha para por as mãos em Harry... – e com os olhos brilhantes, acrescentou: – Lembrem-se que essa Horcrux nem ele mesmo sabia onde estava. Snape deu a poção certa para Luna e a adulterada para Voldemort, isso é um fato, e por mais que queiramos ignorá-lo, é um fato significativo porque ele se expôs, e muito – e concluiu fixando seu olhar em Harry. – Gostaria só de saber porque ele arriscou tanto.

Os três se olharam, enquanto Rony fazia um muxoxo. Gina descera atrás de Luna, e a viu sair para os jardins da Toca. Aproximou-se sem falar nada, apenas vendo os cabelos loiros da amiga tremularem com a brisa do final da tarde, os olhos azuis fixos no infinito.

O dia seguinte chegou com seus pálidos raios de sol e, no meio da tarde, eles partiram para o Largo Grimauld como combinado. A reunião começou pontualmente às oito horas, presidida por Lupin, que primeiramente fez uma longa explanação sobre a audácia dos ataques de Comensais a trouxas, e terminou o discurso dizendo que mais do que nunca concentrariam seus esforços nessa direção enquanto Harry continuaria a busca pelas últimas Horcruxes. Passou, então, a palavra ao rapaz, a quem coube a missão de revelar que estavam bem próximos de conseguirem o penúltimo pedaço da alma de Voldemort. A reunião encerrou com Moody pedindo para todos redobrarem a atenção quando saíssem de casa para fazer o que quer fosse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

Harry partiu naquela manhã com Lupin, Rony e Hermione para o local indicado por Snape. A Sra. Weasley costumava ficar muito ansiosa quando eles saiam assim, seu coração de mãe sempre ficava a espreita de qualquer aviso sobre a vida de seu filho. Luna havia decidido não voltar para casa até eles regressarem, apesar de ter certeza de que seriam bem sucedidos. Combinaram com Tonks uma visita ao Beco Diagonal e à loja dos gêmeos, talvez isso ajudasse a passar o tempo. Na hora marcada, Tonks surgiu com seus cabelos rosa na lareira, e vendo a Sra. Weasley mais agitada do que nunca, juntou-se a Luna e Gina e sumiram nas labaredas esverdeadas.

O Beco estava calmo naquele dia, a falta de aulas em Hogwarts e os constantes ataques que haviam sofrido a pouco tempo, levando o Ministério a mantê-lo sob a vigília constante de um grupo de Aurores, eram os principais motivos para o pouco movimento de suas ruas. As meninas aproveitaram para olhar a loja de Madame Malkin e ver as "novas" tendências da moda bruxa antes de visitarem as Gemialidades Weasley. Luna olhou reprovadora para um modelo amarelo exposto na vitrine e se lembrou da revista de moda trouxa que vira recentemente, aquilo amarelo era decididamente horrível. Lembrou-se de Severo e tratou de afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente.

Luna se distanciou um pouco das outras duas e começou a observar a vitrine dos gêmeos. A loja de Fred e Jorge era de longe a mais cheia de todas, e assim que Gina e Tonks se juntaram a ela, entraram no animado ambiente. Passaram horas agradáveis conversando com os gêmeos, vendo suas novas invenções, mas haviam prometido para a Sra. Weasley que não demorariam muito, e despediram-se. Antes, porém, de tomarem o caminho de casa, passaram no Caldeirão Furado para beberem cerveja amanteigada.

Entraram, sentando numa mesa ao canto, e fizeram seus pedidos. Quando já estavam bebericando a cerveja, um homem alto e negro se aproximou da mesa delas com um luminoso sorriso. Tonks foi a primeira a saudá-lo:

― E aí, Shack? – sorriu de volta. – Beleza?

― Oi, Kingsley – saldaram Gina e Luna. – Alguma novidade?

― Bem, só a de que Malfoy e seus amigos conseguiram fugir de Azkaban graças à ajuda dos Dementadores – suspirou ao sentar-se junto a elas, e depois fez um gesto ao _barman_ para que lhe servisse também. – O Ministro mandou um grupo de Aurores para lá também, a fim de impedir qualquer outra fuga. Daqui a pouco estaremos recrutando vocês duas para trabalharem conosco – sorriu na direção de Luna e Gina. – Estamos ficando sem pessoal.

― Eu não me incomodaria nem um pouco em trabalhar como Auror – murmurou Luna.

― Bem que Dumbledore avisou a todos sobre o perigo de manter os Dementadores em Azkaban – falou Tonks e sorveu o último gole da bebida. – É incrível como ele está sempre certo.

Fez-se silêncio ao seu redor enquanto todos terminavam suas bebidas. As meninas já estavam para deixar o local quando vários estalidos ecoaram pelo salão, fazendo todos os quatro sacarem as varinhas. Tonks e Shack empurraram Gina e Luna para o chão. Não demorou mais que dois segundos para que um grupo de Comensais surgisse diante dos olhos de todos no bar. Feitiços e azarações cruzavam o ar de ambos os lados, um grupo de mais três homens se juntaram a Shack e Tonks, provavelmente parte do destacamento do Ministério. Luna e Gina não conseguiam distinguir muita coisa de onde estavam. Com muita dificuldade, Luna tentou se orientar, no meio daquela bagunça e gritaria, para o lado que ficava a saída, e descobriu que era na direção oposta a dos Comensais; puxando a amiga pelo braço, pôs-se a rastejar naquela direção, com cuidado para não serem vistas. O balcão agora lhes dava cobertura, e Luna e Gina alcançaram a porta dos fundos do bar.

A parede de tijolos surgiu na frente delas, mas parada ao lado da porta havia uma figura em trajes de Comensal. Com a varinha em punho, Luna tomou a frente de Gina e apontou-a para seu oponente. Ao contrário do que imaginaram, ele não se moveu, parecia mais surpreso do que elas com o acontecimento. Os olhos azuis de Luna se fixaram nos do mascarado, e ela reconheceu pretos. A mão que estendia a varinha baixou lentamente desfazendo a posição de ataque e ele a imitou, Gina, no entanto, se mantinha com a dela firme e apontada para o estranho. Luna levou a mão até a de Gina e a fez baixar a varinha também. Num gesto rápido e preciso ele bateu nos tijolos fazendo a passagem para o Beco aparecer. Luna empurrou Gina para a rua que se estendia do outro lado, e depois a seguiu; quando estava próxima a ele, ela murmurou baixinho:

― Obrigada, Severo...

Ele fez um assentimento quase imperceptível de cabeça em resposta. Luna e Gina desceram a rua rapidamente. Luna chegou a olhar para trás por um instante e o viu parado na passagem, olhando fixamente para ela. Quando voltou a olhar na mesma direção, mais adiante, já não havia sinal dele ou da passagem. O tumulto no bar não atingiu o Beco, e chegaram esbaforidas à loja dos gêmeos. Jorge as levou para dentro e Gina começou a relatar os fatos que ocorreram, excluindo, é claro, a parte onde encontraram com Snape. Luna, ao contrário, sentia seu coração aos pulos dentro do peito, encontrar Snape assim não era o que tinha em mente.

Já de volta a Toca, acompanhadas pelos meninos e Tonks, que havia conseguido escapar com a ajuda de Shack, souberam que a missão de Harry havia sido bem sucedida. O único problema que essa notícia trazia consigo era o fato de que a fúria de Voldemort seria implacável e que a próxima Horcrux provavelmente não seria tão fácil de se destruir assim.

Com os acontecimentos turbulentos daquele dia, havia sido marcada uma reunião para as nove horas, no Largo Grimauld. O cerco se fechava. Esta tinha sido a reunião mais cheia a qual Luna comparecera, absolutamente ninguém faltara, ou melhor, havia, sim, a ausência de alguém... alguém que a salvara naquela tarde e que estava por trás do sucesso daquela missão. Um misto de apreensão e felicidade encheu seus pensamentos enquanto ouvia Lupin encerrar a reunião. Ela se levantou junto com os outros, precisava ir para a casa, mas ao passar por Lupin, ele a impediu de prosseguir.

― Luna será que poderia me conceder alguns minutos de seu tempo? – falou baixo, mas claro.

― Sim, professor – respondeu.

― Por favor, me acompanhe – pediu com um leve sorriso. Ele tomou a frente dela no corredor e a conduziu até ao que parecia ser um escritório. O lugar era mal iluminado e as cortinas escuras deixavam a maior parte do aposento na penumbra. Lupin escolheu uma cadeira de espaldar alto perto do sofá desbotado, Luna preferiu ficar de pé.

― Não quer se sentar? – perguntou suave.

― Não, obrigada – respondeu no mesmo tom. – Estou bem de pé.

― Acho que andou convivendo muito com Severo – sorriu para ela. – Essa é uma resposta típica dele.

― Talvez... – ela devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

― Estou vendo que está impaciente – disse calmo -, mas gostaria que tivesse a bondade de me contar exatamente como escaparam do Caldeirão Furado esta tarde.

― Pela passagem, com a ajuda de Severo – respondeu curta.

― Entendo – disse -, por conta do ocorrido, eu recebi um pedido de Snape.

― Um pedido – indagou surpresa –, de Severo?

― Exatamente. – Os olhos de Lupin caíram sobre ela atentamente. – Ele me pediu que convencesse o Sr. Lovegood a mandá-la para o mais longe possível de Londres.

― Como? - Azuis se tornaram intensos. – Eu não pretendo deixar Londres! Nem por ordem de Merlin!

― Srta. Lovegood, a situação está em seu extremo, não é aconselhável que permaneça na cidade – ponderou Lupin. – Se Voldemort descobri que está viva, virá atrás de você e de Snape.

― Eu não vou sair da cidade – disse firme –, se ele quer me proteger que escolha um outro modo, quanto a vida dele, eu não me importo. Ele não tem o mínimo apego a ela, porque eu deveria ter? - e continuou: - Não vou aceitar que ninguém me diga o que fazer, muito menos ele. Desculpe-me, professor, mas esse pedido está fora de questão, no entanto, agradeço sua preocupação, mas o que faço de minha vida é um problema só meu.

Lupin ia protestar, mas uma voz vinda do lado escuro da sala o impediu.

― Não, Srta. Lovegood – rebateu Snape, saindo da penumbra e indo se colocar em frente a ela -, esse não é um problema só seu.

Os olhos azuis de Luna mergulharam nos pretos dele. Seu coração pareceu sair pela boca, tinha vontade de sair correndo e se atirar nos braços dele, se abrigar na quentura daquele corpo. Snape, por sua vez, manteve-se frio e distante, apenas seus olhos brilharam ao encontrar os dela. Lupin os fitou por alguns segundos, e se pôs de pé, murmurando uma desculpa qualquer, deixando-os a sós. Os minutos que se seguiram à saída de Lupin pareciam infinitos, nenhum dos dois deu um passo. Ela sentia cada parte de seu corpo procurar pelo dele, os olhos encararam de novo pretos e as lágrimas desceram. Em dois passos seus, Snape cruzou a distância que os separavam, colocando seu corpo próximo ao dela, inalando alfazema. _Ah, Luna..._ – pensou – _você vai ser minha perdição_. Luna fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque dos dedos dele sobre seu rosto, secando algumas lágrimas. Os lábios dele tocaram de leve sua testa, enquanto os dedos deslizaram suaves para sua nuca, entrelaçando alguns fios de cabelo a eles. Os lábios desceram pela face, beijando o caminho por onde passavam até chegar aos lábios dela. Snape tocou-os suavemente, seus dedos sobre a nuca dela a trouxeram mais próxima, entregando sua boca a dela numa possessão desesperada.

As mãos dela entrelaçaram seu pescoço, trêmulas, enquanto as dele a apertavam de encontro ao seu corpo. Deslizando entre os cabelos e as costas dela, voltando até a cabeleira loira, vorazes, beijando-a intensamente, querendo sorvê-la num toque. Os lábios, exigindo mais, devorando-se um ao outro. Snape a afastou de si, a respiração descompassada, fitando-a com carinho. Os lábios estavam inchados de seus beijos, a roupa amassada pelo seu toque, Luna sorriu. Não um sorriso aberto, era quase infantil, ingênuo. Foi o bastante para suas barreiras serem vencidas, e segurando a mão de Luna entre a sua, Snape deixou o Largo Grimauld. Aparataram em direção a Hogwarts.

Dentro das masmorras, no aposento de Snape, sentiram toda a sanidade deixar suas almas. Os lábios dele deslizavam pelo corpo de Luna como seda, explorando cada parte com um carinho intenso, demorando-se, deleitando-se, provando o gosto dela, fazendo-a derreter-se entre seus dedos; sobre seu toque Luna agarrou pretos trazendo-o até seu rosto, vendo os brilho intenso nos olhos dele. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo sedento, o corpo molhado pelo suor, os lábios partidos sorvendo o ar rapidamente. Luna tocou-lhe o tórax com as mãos, depois com a boca e deixou a língua passear por toda a extensão de pele clara até o abdômen, sentindo as defesas dele caírem por completo. Quando ela voltou ao rosto dele, pretos brilhavam e azuis se entregaram completamente. O toque de Luna sobre sua pele era vicioso, seu gosto era doce como mel e Snape se perdeu naquela imensidão macia. Metade da noite já havia passado e suas bocas ainda se procuravam, ardentes, desejosas.

_**Olhe para mim**_

_**Com a lua e o sol em seu olhar**_

_**Ele chegou**_

_**E eu não sei o que faço sem ele**_

_**De repente, ganhei vida**_

_**Olhe, olhe para mim**_

_**Eu não tenho nada a esconder**_

_**Olhe para mim**_

_**Eu estou colocando meu coração na palma de sua mão**_

_**Tão gentilmente**_

_**Eu sei que ele sabe que eu o amo**_

_**Eu acho que nunca disse que era um caminho fácil**_

_**Olhe, olhe para mim**_

_**Eu não tenho nada a esconder**_

_**Olhe para mim**_

_**Eu não tenho nada a esconder**_

_**Olhe para mim**_

_**Voltando para casa**_

_**Eu estou voltando para casa**_

_**Eu sinto que estou voltando para casa**_

_**Voltando para casa**_

_**Eu estou voltando para casa**_

_**Olhe, olhe para mim**_

_**Eu não tenho nada a esconder**_

_**Olhe para mim**_

_**Eu não tenho nada a esconder**_

_Olhe, olhe para mim_

_**( See me – Roxette )**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

Os raios de sol inundaram o aposento, fazendo Luna abrir preguiçosamente seus olhos, sentindo os braços fortes ao seu redor, aninhando-a de encontro ao corpo de Snape. Não havia sido um sonho. Sorriu. Cuidadosamente virou-se para fitá-lo e ao fazê-lo ouviu Snape murmurar qualquer coisa e enterrar o rosto no seu pescoço. Luna passou suavemente os dedos sobre os cabelos pretos, vendo um sorriso crispar os lábios ao seu lado, e foi puxada em direção a eles. Ele começou beijando-lhe a nuca, depois passou a língua sensualmente em sua orelha, Luna tremeu, e por fim, deslizou sua boca de encontro à dela, possuindo-a com carinho. Luna entrelaçou seus braços no pescoço dele, agarrando seus cabelos, prendendo-o àquele toque, tornando-o intenso e apaixonado.

Snape a afastou um pouco de si, fitando-a intensamente, adorava ver os lábios de Luna inchados por seus beijos, mas a visão que tinha dela nesse exato momento era a de um anjo. Os cabelos loiros caíam por sobre os ombros indo de encontro aos seios, escondendo-os, e os olhos azuis brincavam dentro dos dele, fazendo-o desejá-la intensamente. Debruçou-se sobre ela, cobrindo-a de beijos, e minutos depois rolavam sobre os lençóis da cama, abraçados como se fossem um só. Quando Luna deitou sua cabeça sobre o tórax dele, Snape passou os longos dedos por entre as mechas de cabelo dela, abaixando o rosto até sorver o doce perfume de alfazema, e murmurou:

― Não quero que nada lhe aconteça – continuou –, vou colocá-la num lugar seguro.

― Nada vai acontecer, Severo – disse enquanto depositava um beijo no tórax dele –, e como assim "me colocar num lugar seguro"? – protestou e ergueu seus olhos até encontrar os dele, fazendo aquela ruga de preocupação surgir em sua testa. – Eu já lhe disse que não vou a lugar algum.

― E não se importa nenhum um pouco comigo? – zombou dela.

― Bom... – Luna o fitou, marota -, se você vai usar isso como chantagem... Não, não me importo.

― Sinceramente, srta. Lovegood – disse com escárnio -, vai precisar ser mais persuasiva quando quiser me convencer de algo.

Luna ergueu seu corpo, deslizando-o por cima dele, Severo crispou os lábios, e ela roçou os seus no dele. Ele abriu os lábios para recebê-la, mas Luna desviou, deixando-o sem resposta ao seu apelo. Num gesto rápido, ele a prendeu nos braços e puxou-a de encontro a eles, beijando-a ardorosamente. Afastou-a com ar de provocativo e disse:

― Não brinque comigo.

― Se me beijar sempre assim quando eu o provocar... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior antes de prosseguir –, é realmente tentador – sorriu. – Você fica lindo emburrado, sabia? - disse enquanto enrolava os fios pretos de cabelo dele ao seu dedo.

― Pare com isso, Luna – bufou.

― Não – rebateu cínica. – Vai me beijar de novo?

― Não, sua pestinha – riu.

― É uma pena, então vamos falar sobre suas intenções – suspirou deixando o cachinho armado no cabelo dele. – Você pretendia me mandar para onde mesmo?

― Não só pretendo, como vou – respondeu categórico. – Não pense que seus beijos e seu sorriso, por mais sedutores que sejam, irão me demover da idéia de afastá-la daqui.

― E, supostamente, como isso seria feito? – disse cruzando seus braços sobre o peito dele e fitando-o intensamente. – Vai me trancar na torre mais alta que encontrar?

― Não seja tola – rosnou, completando com falsa doçura: - Não sou um príncipe encantado para depois ir salvá-la num lindo alazão branco, Srta. Lovegood.

― Ahh... Pretende me salvar depois? – encarou-o marota. – É um bom sinal...

― Você é decididamente uma peste – bufou, rolando para fora de cama, e deixando-a de bruços sob os lençóis. – Eu não tenho idade para ser tão irresponsável assim.

― Está bem, Sr. Matusalém – brincou, lançando-lhe um olhar malicioso ao vê-lo fechar a blusa sobre a pele clara –, diga logo o que pretende fazer com seu bebê - riu.

Snape bufou, sentou-se na cama ao lado dela e disse baixo:

― Você não leva a sério o risco que está correndo, não é, mocinha? – seu tom era calmo, muito diferente do que usava normalmente para situações estressantes como aquela, mas Luna tinha esse dom de tirá-lo do sério e não sofrer nada com isso. Não conseguia brigar com ela como faria com o resto de seus alunos.

― Gostei do mocinha – rebateu, antes de adquirir uma expressão séria que a deixava mais linda ainda, na opinião de Severo. – Não quero me afastar de você de novo, não sabemos como vai terminar essa maldita guerra. E se...

― Shhhhhh... – ele a fez calar tomando a palavra. – Não vai acontecer nada além do que deveria.

― E isso significa que posso perdê-lo. – Azuis se tornaram tristes e baixaram até suas mãos.

― Não, Luna. Isso significa que eu vou fazer de tudo para voltar e buscá-la na torre – crispou os lábios ao encontrar os olhos dela, ainda nebulosos, e completou: - Prometo.

Luna o abraçou forte, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto e molhassem a camisa dele. Snape afagou seus cabelos com a mão e depois lhe beijou, fazendo-a olhar para ele e sorrir.

― Lupin deve estar chegando com seu pai – disse enquanto enxugava as lágrimas dela. - E, a menos que queira dar à ele a impressão correta do que realmente aconteceu aqui entre nós dois, eu sugeriria que se vestisse.

Luna se levantou da cama num pulo, deixando que o lençol escorregasse até o chão, revelando suas formas femininas. Snape desviou o olhar e ajudou-a a recolher suas roupas. Enquanto Luna se vestia, ele apontou a varinha para a cama e arrumou-a.

― Meu pai? – indagou ao passar a cabeça pela gola da veste. – O que quer com ele? – bufou ao deslizar o braço pela manga. – Não pense que ele irá me coagir, Severo.

― Eu preciso que ele assine uma transferência – explicou.

― Transferência? – perguntou. – O que pretende fazer comigo?

― É uma pergunta deveras interessante e para qual eu teria muitas respostas, mas nenhuma apropriada para o momento – disse cínico.

― Você às vezes parece um adolescente. – Luna estreitou os olhos sobre ele, numa falsa contrariedade.

― É um elogio? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

― Eu diria que com a sua idade – ela abriu um sorriso ao vê-lo revirar os olhos, e se aproximou dele -, e sua fama, sim – completou encarando-o e brincando com os botões de sua veste.

― Você me faz perder a cabeça – sussurrou ao abraçá-la, acariciando seus cabelos.

Uma batida na porta os tirou daquele momento íntimo. Snape soltou-a e tomou a direção do vestíbulo. Voltou de lá com um envelope nas mãos, encontrando Luna com um olhar inquisidor. Passou a ela o envelope, dizendo:

― Agora só falta seu pai chegar – concluiu Snape enquanto a via romper o lacre e correr os olhos sobre a folha de pergaminho.

― Isso é convite para ingressar em Beauxbatons – Luna o fitou surpresa. – Então é nessa torre que pretende me trancar?

― Sim – confirmou. – Eu mesmo poderia assinar caso fosse necessário, mas gostaria da aprovação de seu pai.

― Poderia? – foi a vez dela arquear a sobrancelha.

― É uma das prerrogativas que disponho como seu marido – respondeu retirando um anel de platina com brilhantes do bolso das vestes e tomando a mão fina dela entre as suas.

― Você está delirando? – balbuciou incrédula no que ouvia. – Há algumas semanas atrás me queria a léguas de distância, agora me quer como esposa? É a pessoa mais inconstante que conheço.

― Eu achei que iria gostar – a resposta dela o pegara de jeito, Snape se sentia ridículo com as mãos dela entre as suas e o anel rolando entre seus dedos, e completou mordaz: – Só estava pretendendo mantê-la segura. E essa me pareceu a melhor forma caso seu pai não consentisse em sua ida para a França.

― É claro que gostei, mas você não está fazendo isso só para me afastar, não é? – perguntou.

― Não – respondeu seco.

― Não acha que haveria outra maneira de me manter longe e segura? – falou com calma. – Quero dizer...

― Entendo... – fechou uma mão sobre o anel, enquanto a outra segurava a mão dela. – É claro que não precisa ser realmente um casamento verdadeiro... se não quiser...

― Oh, não... – ela quase não conseguia articular as palavras -, eu estou muito feliz com seu pedido, não imaginava que fosse fazer algo assim nunca, não depois do que me disse. Só não quero que se sinta obrigado a nada, nem mesmo a fazer isso para me proteger.

― Eu cometi um erro Luna, achei que somente o fato de afastá-la de mim seria o suficiente para mantê-la a salvo, só que não foi... – passou os dedos pela superfície das mãos dela em sinal de carinho. – Quando eu a vi exposta ao perigo no Beco, onde nem mesmo minha presença a salvaria se eles a reconhecessem, eu percebi o quanto estava sendo tolo. Não era o fato de estar ao seu lado que faria diferença, mas, sim, o de conseguir protegê-la, e isso eu não poderia fazer mantendo essa distância entre nós – ele a fitou com carinho -, muito pelo contrário, eu precisava estar próximo. – Snape passou a mãos pelo rosto dela, e completou quase num sussurro: - E o mais próximo que eu posso chegar de você nesse momento é desta forma. Não faria isso por obrigação, nunca, e se por acaso seu pai não concordar em enviá-la para Beauxbatons, eu o farei por direito.

― Severo, eu creio que só o casamento lhe daria esse direito – retrucou Luna –, e para isso ainda teremos que contar com a autorização de meu pai.

― Não se alegarmos que existem outros motivos pelos quais eu poderia pleitear essa união tão cedo, Luna – Snape disse com calma.

― Você está sugerindo um engodo? – azuis estavam surpresos sobre ele. – Você seria capaz de mentir? – sorriu. – E de querer um filho tão facilmente?

― Se isso a mantivesse longe e viva, sim – foi categórico. – No entanto, não se anime tanto – disse malicioso -, só abrirei mão dessas prerrogativas caso seja necessário, para deixá-la segura. Caso contrário, estaremos apenas formalizando uma situação que já sacramentamos em todos os sentidos – completou desviando o olhar para a cama.

― Devo presumir que este "em todos os sentidos" inclua também o campo sentimental? – ponderou Luna, e lançando um olhar furtivo para Snape, acrescentou: - Está querendo dizer em outras palavras que me ama, professor?

― Não sou mais seu professor, Srta. Lovegood – contestou. - Devo entender que aceita meu pedido?

― Sim, Severo – sorriu –, e a propósito, não sou mais Srta. Lovegood, me chame de futura Sra. Snape.

Ele ia protestar, mas a boca de Luna colou na sua, impedindo-o.

― Comporte-se – rosnou baixinho, fazendo o anel deslizar pelo dedo dela suavemente. – Seu pai deve chegar a qualquer momento e não quero que ele tenha uma noção errada do que acontece aqui.

― Acha mesmo que ele vai acreditar que ficamos só nos beijos? – perguntou Luna. – Ele não é um tolo, e você não é um adolescente, portanto não será fácil convencê-lo de nada.

― Eu sei que não será fácil convencer seu pai de minhas boas intenções – bufou -, e gostaria que existisse outra forma de fazê-lo.

Uma nova batida seca na porta soou, fazendo Severo e Luna se dirigirem ao vestíbulo. Ele destrancou a porta dando passagem para Lupin e o Sr. Lovegood. Lupin cumprimentou-os com um gesto de cabeça enquanto o pai de Luna os observava intrigado. O homem a frente dele não passava dos cinqüenta anos, tinha cabelos loiros e olhos de um verde intenso, com uma leve nota de desligamento semelhante à Luna. Ao ver a filha, abraçou-a ternamente e foi retribuído com igual carinho. Algum tempo depois pai e filha se afastaram, e Luna se colocou ao lado de Snape. Vendo que os dois homens se analisavam, Lupin quebrou o silêncio.

― Eu já expliquei ao Sr. Lovegood todos os detalhes do porque o estava trazendo a sua presença, Severo, e também o tranqüilizei sobre sua situação no assassinato de Dumbledore, afirmando que confiamos em você e que no devido tempo, esta será esclarecida – finalizou, vendo Snape assentir de leve com a cabeça em sua direção.

― Sr. Lovegood, eu pedi a Lupin que lhe expusesse esses fatos para que compreendesse o risco que sua filha está correndo – Snape fitou o homem a sua frente que não se moveu, apenas fitava a filha atentamente. – Luna pertence ao grupo de jovens que tem ajudado o Sr. Potter a combater o Lorde das Trevas, só que há duas semanas, infelizmente, a aventura se tornou arriscada demais para sua filha. Ela escapou por pouco, da morte, nas mãos do próprio Lorde.

Os olhos verdes estavam sobre Snape.

― Não seria justo eu presumir que o senhor tenha alguma relação com o ocorrido, ou seria? – interpelou o Sr. Lovegood.

― Seria muito justo, senhor – afirmou Snape num tom impassível. – Como Lupin deve ter lhe relatado, eu forneci todos os detalhes da missão na qual Luna foi bem sucedida.

― Você chama de bem sucedido quase levá-la a morte? – rebateu o loiro.

― Não, senhor, eu chamo de bem sucedido o fato de Luna ter enfrentado sozinha um grupo de Comensais, recuperado o que estávamos procurando e ainda sair viva de tudo isso – esbravejou Snape. – Eu chamo de coragem o que sua filha teve naquele dia quando ninguém confiou nela, e ela confiou em mim, arriscando-se pelo bem todos. – E completou: – Eu, Sr. Lovegood, sentiria muito orgulho de minha filha, e prestaria muita atenção no que vou lhe dizer pelo bem dela.

Snape conseguira, ganhara a atenção do pai de Luna.

― Imagino que seja difícil para o senhor confiar em minha palavra, assim como é fazê-lo acreditar que quero o bem de sua filha – disse Snape calmamente. – Ontem houve um ataque ao Beco Diagonal, e Luna estava lá, por sorte eu a encontrei e consegui mantê-la a salvo. Só que sua filha tem um dom peculiar em não obedecer a ordens, ou menosprezá-las. Por isso, gostaria de sugerir que a afaste de Londres. Tire-a do centro dos acontecimentos porque se o Lorde a descobrir, nem mesmo minha vida será capaz de evitar a morte dela.

― Para alguém que é um assassino frio, Sr. Snape, tem pouco apego pela própria vida! – E fitando Luna, completou: - E muito pela da minha filha. Eu presumo que há algo mais aqui do que uma simples relação de professor-aluno.

― Eu tenho uma grande afeição por sua filha, Sr. Lovegood – disse firme. – Daria minha vida por ela se isso a mantivesse viva, mas acredito que em breve minha vida não valha muita coisa. Eu ficaria mais tranqüilo sabendo que ela está longe daqui e segura, por mais que isso vá de encontro ao que sinto.

― Sua declaração me parece sincera, mesmo que um tanto quanto inusitada por tudo que já ouvi relatarem ao seu respeito. – disse clamo encarando Snape - Eu não vou jugá-lo pelo que fez, sr. Snape. Dumbledore era um grande amigo, e ele confiava no senhor, devia ter seus motivos para isso. Não acredito que depois do que vi e ouvi aqui dentro, tenha matado sordidamente um amigo. – Estreitou seus olhos verdes sobre Snape. – Acho que a maior prova de sua sinceridade está no fato de querer bem a minha filha. Sabe, Sr. Snape – a voz embargou - , não vejo o brilho de felicidade naqueles olhos azuis há muito tempo, e se é você o responsável por ele, então, Merlin permita que sejam felizes juntos.

Ele estendeu a mão para Snape que a recebeu num aperto cordial, e depois abriu os braços recebendo Luna num abraço afetuoso.

― Para onde pretende mandar minha menina, Sr. Snape? – ele deu um sorriso igual ao de Luna, e acrescentou: - Os pais sempre tendem a ver os filhos como eternas crianças. Perdoe-me.

― Beauxbatons – respondeu, estendendo-lhe o envelope contendo o convite e a transferência.

― Creio que deseja minha assinatura para a transferência – disse retirando uma caneta trouxa das vestes -, mas sabe que se quisesse você mesmo poderia fazê-lo, já que tomou a liberdade de colocar esse anel no dedo de Luna.

― Peço perdão pela impertinência de tomar essa decisão sem consultá-lo – colocou sua mão na de Luna -, mas eu não a deixaria partir sem ter a certeza de que a terei de volta.

― Não posso recriminá-lo – sorriu abertamente -, eu faria a mesma coisa. – Abraçou mais uma vez Luna e virando-se para Snape, falou: - Se precisar de mim, tanto o Sr. Lupin quanto a srta. Weasley, sabem onde me achar. Cuide bem dela ou eu irei atrás de você – deu um tapinha nos ombros de Severo e foi até a porta seguido por Lupin, que também se despedira com um aceno breve de cabeça dos dois.

Algum tempo depois, já com a certeza de estarem plenamente sozinhos, Luna o fitou, dizendo:

― Quer dizer que me ama?

― Eu não vou lhe dizer nada – retrucou.

Snape estava sentado na beira da cama, Luna se ajoelhou ao seu lado sobre os lençóis e sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

― Então deixa que eu digo – e mordiscou-lhe a orelha. – Te amo – e beijou-lhe o pescoço. – Te amo – beijou-lhe o rosto. – Te amo!

Snape a puxou, fazendo-a cair sentada no seu colo, e fitando azuis radiantes, beijou-a ardorosamente.

_**Meu pai me disse para ficar longe de encrenca**_

_**"Quando você tiver encontrado seu homem,**_

_**tenha certeza de que ele é real!"**_

_**Aprendi que nada realmente dura para sempre.**_

_**Eu durmo com as cicatrizes**_

_**Eu tenho as que não irão sarar**_

_**Elas não irão sarar**_

_**Pois toda vez que pareço me apaixonar,**_

_**Crash! Boom! Bang!**_

_**Eu encontro o coração, mas então bato com a cara na parede,**_

_**Crash! Boom! Bang!**_

_**Esse é o chamado, esse é o jogo**_

_**E a dor continua a mesma.**_

_**Estou descendo esta estrada vazia para nenhum lugar**_

_**Eu passo pelas casas e quarteirões que uma vez conheci**_

_**Minha mãe me disse para não envolver com a tristeza,**_

_**Mas eu sempre me envolvi, e Deus, ainda me envolvo**_

_**Ainda estou quebrando as regras**_

_**Eu chuto para cima, eu chuto para baixo**_

_**Pois toda vez que pareço me apaixonar,**_

_**Crash! Boom! Bang!**_

_**Eu encontro o coração, mas então bato com a cara na parede,**_

_**Crash! Boom! Bang!**_

_**Esse é o meu verdadeiro nome do meio,**_

_**E sempre foi assim**_

_**Esse é o chamado, esse é o jogo**_

_**E a dor continua a mesma**_

_**Eu ainda sinto o calor**_

_**(Vagarozamente caindo do céu)**_

_**e o sabor do beijo**_

_**Destruída pela chuva**_

_**(desmoronando por trás)**_

_**e pela selvagem guerra santa.**_

_**Eu chuto para cima, eu chuto para baixo**_

_**E toda vez que pareço me apaixonar,**_

_**Crash! Boom! Bang!**_

_**Encontro as rosas morrendo no chão,**_

_**Crash! Boom! Bang!**_

_**Esse é o chamado, esse é o jogo**_

_**E a dor continua a mesma.**_

_**Esse é o meu verdadeiro nome do meio,**_

_**E sempre foi assim**_

_**Oh yea, oh yea,**_

_**Sempre foi assim**_

_**( Crash! Boom! Bang! – Roxette )**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

Estavam sentados de frente um para o outro, os olhos pretos fitavam os azuis. Havia chegado numa encruzilhada, tinha que revelar à Luna a verdade sobre seu passado, e esperar que compreendesse os seus atos. Não se achava mais no direito de esconder de sua futura esposa, o motivo pelo qual Dumbledore confiava tanto nele, o motivo que o levava a proteger e ajudar Harry Potter. Os doces olhos verdes de Lílian passaram pela sua mente como um raio.

― Luna – começou a falar no tom mais calmo que conseguia. – Lembra-se de quando lhe falei que precisava proteger Harry a qualquer custo, e que nada nem ninguém me impediria de fazer isso?

― Sim... – ela o fitou preocupada.

― Você me colocou contra parede dizendo, acertadamente, que havia algo por trás desse fato – ele a encarou em pretos brilhantes, e com um suspiro, disse: - pois bem, chegou a hora de lhe contar o que há de errado, o que aconteceu há pouco mais de 17 anos.

Luna não disse nada, apenas permaneceu fitando-o com a ruga de preocupação delineando-se em sua testa. Snape se levantou, andando até as janelas e pousou os olhos sobre o horizonte antes de recomeçar a falar.

― Por algumas vezes eu quis esquecer que um dia havia conhecido Lílian Evans, e em muitas outras, quis dar minha vida para tê-la de volta em meus braços – calou-se por algum tempo, e depois continuou: - Lílian e eu mantivemos um namoro que durou um ano e meio. Começou pouco antes do último ano escolar e terminamos três meses depois que saímos de Hogwarts. Ela era uma criatura adorável. – Luna não pode ver, mas os lábios de Snape crisparam num sorriso – Diferente de todas as meninas que eu conhecera e muito esperta para uma Grifnória, devo acrescentar. Acho que nos apaixonamos entre uma aula de poções e outra, e, talvez, se não fosse pelo Sr. Potter e seus amigos, teríamos ficados juntos há mais tempo. Estavam sempre aprontando alguma coisa nos corredores, nos jardins, ou onde lhes conviessem. Irresponsáveis. Não davam o mínimo valor às regras e não se importavam em expor os outros a uma humilhação ou ao perigo. – A voz de Snape tornou-se dura e fria, e continuou: - Não muito obstante disso, a felicidade sempre foi apenas uma sombra tênue sobre mim, nunca durou muito. Não tenho recordações de muitos dias felizes em minha vida, e até o presente momento em que conheci Lílian, tudo o que vivenciara bem era dor e maus tratos. Se de alguma forma eu aprendi sobre o amor, foi através de minha mãe, a única pessoa que o tinha não só para si, mas para todos que ela amava, inclusive o traste do meu pai. – Snape notou que havia desviado um pouco do centro da conversa, limpou a garganta, e continuou:- Eu era jovem e ambicioso, estava prestes a me formar, mas os tempos se tornaram difíceis e negros. Fui estúpido o suficiente para deixar Lílian sozinha e me dedicar incondicionalmente às Artes das Trevas achando que aquilo iria me dar tudo o que almejava. Eu conseguiria me impor em meio àqueles que me consideravam um nada, um mestiçozinho de merda! – rosnou. – Não percebi que a estava perdendo, deixando de lado o que me era mais precioso, mais caro. Fiquei cego pela ambição e escravo do poder, e esqueci das coisas simples que se tem quando se ama.

Pretos estavam escuros como as nuvens que se acumulavam no céu do lado fora das vidraças. Luna nada dizia, abaixara seus olhos para fitar suas mãos, em azuis tristes.

― Lilly tentou me dissuadir várias vezes de meu intento, me mostrar o quanto estava errado, mas eu não lhe dei ouvidos. – Luna estremeceu ao ouvi-lo dizer o nome da mãe de Harry com tanto carinho, era como se ela estivesse presente naquele aposento junto com eles. A voz de Snape, no entanto, continuou impassível: - Eu estava obcecado pelo reconhecimento de minhas habilidades, e com ele, a aceitação no mundo bruxo por todos aqueles que me subjulgavam. Foi numa noite de nevasca intensa que eu conheci o Lorde. Régulo Black havia me convidado para uma festa na Mansão dos Malfoy e resolvi ver de perto quem era o homem que poderia me dar o que eu queria. Não vou negar que ele sabe seduzir com seu discurso embrenhado de soberba e promessas, milhares a segui-lo, principalmente quando se é jovem e tolo. – Ele respirou fundo antes de prosseguir, ela, por sua vez, sentiu seu coração se enterrar no fundo do estômago – Quando deparei-me com Lílian no dia seguinte a esse encontro, estava acompanhada de Potter, e se despediu dele com um sorriso assim que me avistou. Aquela visão não deveria me agredir tanto, em algum momento ela havia me contado que trabalhavam juntos no Ministério, mas o fato era que eu tinha que ter minhas emoções sobre controle se quisesse fazer parte do círculo dos partidários do Lorde. Lílian era uma fraqueza, não só porque a amava, mas porque meu relacionamento com ela não seria bem visto entre os de sangue-puro, não naquele momento. Primeiro eu tinha que conquistar a confiança do Lorde, depois de ter conquistado poder e respeito, poderia conduzir minha vida como quisesse. Tolo idiota! – Luna pôde sentir os lábios dele crisparem num escárnio de si mesmo, teve vontade de abraçá-lo, tocá-lo de alguma forma, mas se sentiu tão distante dele que o deixou prosseguir. - Quando se entra para as Trevas não há volta... apenas dor e ilusão. Então, deixei que meus pensamentos se tornassem negros, que o ódio por Potter fluísse em minhas veias e, com isso, justificasse o fato de eu a estar tirando de minha vida. Eu a vi sair pela porta sem derramar uma lágrima, apenas seus olhos verdes me fitavam com toda a dor que eu havia proporcionado. - Luna agora crispara as mãos sobre o tecido de sua veste, podia sentir toda a dor das palavras dele, fechou os olhos deixando-o continuar mais uma vez. – Meu segundo encontro com o Lorde também foi na Mansão Malfoy, mas desta vez foi-me dispensada uma atenção especial. Já era de seu conhecimento minha afinidade com as Artes das Trevas, especialmente no que tangia o preparo de poções, o que ele muito apreciou. Depois dessa entrevista, eu recebi o convite para ser aprendiz de um Mestre de Poções respeitado e, evidentemente, não menos colaborador do Lorde das Trevas. Tão logo terminariam meus estudos, eu teria um lugar garantido ao lado dele, e na minha concepção na época, uma posição privilegiada. De fato, quando retornei um ano depois, era o novo brinquedinho do Lorde, e nada melhor do que testar a lealdade daquele que ele ajudara a moldar. Tinha ganho a Marca Negra há apenas dois dias, mas ao contrário do que era reservado aos novatos, fui escalado ainda naquela semana para uma pequena tarefa ao lado do Lúcio. – Snape não a encarou um minuto sequer durante a conversa, e agora as lágrimas começavam a escorrer dos olhos de Luna, com a certeza do que iria ouvir. – Quando eu sai, naquela noite, não conseguia sentir medo ou pesar pelos que cruzaram meu caminho. A dor que eu via nos olhos deles era a minha certeza de me tornar o servo mais leal do Mestre, e o único doutrinado por ele. Resultado da missão: Severo Snape, fiel Comensal do Lorde. – As lágrimas correram livres pelo rosto dela, mas mesmo assim, seu coração batia forte pelo homem a sua frente. Sentiu que ele suspirara antes de prosseguir: - Alguns dias depois eu soube que Lílian ia se casar com Potter, o estúpido grifinório com quem eu tinha uma dívida de vida, fruto de mais uma brincadeira inconseqüente de Sirius Black, e que me proporcionou a pior recordação de minha vida... – a voz dele sumiu por segundos. Luna sabia do episódio que envolvia Lupin, mas mesmo assim se espantou ao ouvi-lo dizer aquelas palavras tão impregnadas de ódio. Quando Snape voltou a falar, estava novamente seguro de seus sentimentos. – Durante muito tempo eu me perguntei por que ela me procurou em Spinner's End àquela noite; ela sabia que não mudaria minha escolha, não depois de tudo, mas mesmo assim veio até mim. Foi a primeira vez que tive nojo do que me tornara, e senti ódio de tudo o que me levara a cometer aquela violência comigo mesmo. E pela última vez eu a ouvi dizer que ficaria comigo... _Ela não sabia o perigo que corria ao meu lado?_ – pensei na época. Lílian representava tudo o que o Lorde combatia, no entanto, eu descobri que ainda a amava, e que por ela ainda seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Isso me assustou, eu já havia chegado longe demais para voltar, simplesmente, mesmo que houvesse uma possibilidade de volta, implicaria nos mesmos riscos de a manter ao meu lado na vida que escolhera para mim. Eu a mandei embora, agora, pelos motivos certos.

Snape se calou, mais uma das breves pausas de sua narrativa, mas não ousou olhar para Luna até tudo estar terminado. Ela enxugou as lágrimas que caíam de seu rosto, e ele recomeçou a falar:

― Ela estava certa em ter vindo, eu compreenderia isso no ano seguinte, ao ouvir a frase que mudaria definitivamente as bases já não tão sólidas, nas quais eu acreditava ter sustentado minha vida. Eu estava no bar, sentado perto da mesa na qual a professora Trelawney aguardava por Dumbledore. É claro que eu não sabia o motivo dela estar ali, aquilo não fora premeditado, mas podia me render algum benefício. Eu os vi subir assim que o diretor chegou, e quando tive oportunidade, fiz o mesmo. Apesar de ser flagrado ouvindo uma parte da profecia, Dumbledore apenas me retirou do bar. O que me pareceu estranho na ocasião, mas depois revelou seu real motivo. Evidentemente, eu contei ao Lorde o que ouvira, e para minha surpresa, e cabe mencionar também, posterior aversão, ele empreendeu uma busca sem limites para achar a criança da profecia. Não havia uma noite em que não houvesse uma busca com vítimas, como se já não bastasse os ataques aos trouxas que eram cometidos deliberadamente, como uma orgia sangrenta, tangendo a loucura. Então, eu comecei a analisar cada palavra da maldita frase que ouvira, e seguindo uma linha óbvia de raciocínio, cheguei até alguns nomes, dentre os quais havia os Potter. Lílian tinha tido um filho e o menino se encaixava perfeitamente dentro daquelas palavras. Não seria difícil para o Lorde chegar à mesma conclusão que a minha mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ela corria perigo, e foi isso que me fez ir até Dumbledore. Quando se aceita servir ao escuro, você perde mais que sua alma, você não tem dignidade, não tem valor. Quando se curva diante do poder, você é absorvido por ele e deixa de ser, passa apenas a subsistir na escória Eu precisava mantê-la a salvo e para isso não importava que preço pagaria, mesmo que minha vida valesse alguma coisa, eu abriria mão dela por Lílian. Afinal, se um dia abri mão da minha vida para alcançar o poder, sem dúvida, eu poderia fazer isso de novo para simplesmente salvar a vida daquela que sempre confiou em mim. Não tive dúvidas em propor a posição de espião dentro do campo inimigo para poder manter Dumbledore ciente de qualquer ameaça à vida de Lílian, e pudesse avisá-la. Para não levantar suspeitas, Dumbledore sugeriu que eu persuadisse o Lorde com a mesma idéia, a de ser um espião em Hogwarts; foi assim que ganhei o cargo de professor, e com isso, a chance de provar ao Lorde que eu lhe era mais fiel do que nunca. Você não imagina o sorriso de triunfo que ele deu quando eu lhe mostrei minha intenção, chegava a ser palpável. Entretanto nada disso teve o efeito desejado, eu não fui rápido o bastante para salvá-la... – as feições dele se tornaram duras, Luna podia sentir, mas não o interrompeu. – Eu queria poder matá-lo com toda a raiva que sentia quando soube da morte dela, e depois apodrecer no mais profundo buraco da terra, mas havia a carta... a maldita carta...

― O que dizia a carta, Severo? – balbuciou Luna

― Lílian me pedia que cuidasse da criança, que fizesse de tudo para protegê-la... – a voz dele era quase como um sussurro perdido no frio das masmorras. – Porque apesar do tempo perdido em falsos caminhos, ela acreditava que o meu verdadeiro lugar era onde eu estaria quando essa carta chegasse as minhas mãos, e que eu teria oportunidade de provar isso para mim mesmo protegendo Harry... Protegendo o meu filho.

O ar se tornou tão pesado que Luna encontrou dificuldade em respirar e se manter calma, e não viu pretos nublarem. Snape esperou até que ela assimilasse completamente todos os fatos. Quando ele a fitou, pretos estavam calmos como a superfície de um lago.

― Por que nunca contou a Harry? – perguntou enfim.

― Porque protegê-lo na ignorância do fato era o melhor a se fazer – rebateu. – O meu papel de espião passou a ser fundamental para mantê-lo seguro, e claro, ajudou muito a evitar inúmeras catástrofes..

― Ele acha que você é um assassino frio – a voz de Luna embargara -, não pode deixá-lo acreditar nisso. Harry tem que saber o que você fez, e faz, por ele.

― Não é o momento ainda, Luna – e a fitou em pretos cansados -, mas eu precisava lhe contar tudo o que aconteceu... Acredite não foi fácil dizer-lhe cada palavra, mas eu queria fazê-la compreender quem sou; o que fiz e porque fiz.

Snape andou até ela e pôde ver azuis pálidos e úmidos. Luna se levantou, deu a volta na mesa e se colocou a frente dele. Pretos agora aguardavam tensos.

― Eu não vou julgá-lo pelo modo errado como conduziu sua vida no passado, acho que já pagou um alto preço por isso... e ainda paga – tocou de leve o rosto dele com a mão fazendo-o fechar os olhos. – Posso não concordar, mas compreendo porque agiu assim, e mesmo que pudesse significar alguma coisa para mim, nesse momento não faria diferença... Eu o amo.

Snape abriu os olhos encarando-a em pretos brilhantes, como gostara de ouvir aquelas palavras, como agradecia à Merlin ter colocado-a em seu caminho. Luna esboçou um leve sorriso e disse:

― Diga-me, Severo, você não está querendo resgatar Lílian através de mim, está? – Os olhos dela nublaram novamente. – Eu não quero um sentimento que seja a sombra do que você sentiu por ela.

― Lílian está morta – retrucou Snape.

― E o que você sentia por ela? – rebateu Luna, as lágrimas correram.

― Eu dediquei esse sentimento à Harry... Ele é a parte dela que sempre terá meu amor – Snape a fitou em pretos escuros.

― E o que sente por mim? – os soluços cortavam o choro dela. Snape se colocou mais próximo, levou sua mão até o rosto dela, num toque suave e gentil. Ela fechou os olhos sentindo o calor daquele contato.

― Eu achava, até você aparecer, que nunca teria uma segunda chance de ser feliz, mesmo existindo o Harry, porque infelizmente, ele nunca foi de fato uma realidade para mim. Não como filho, ou como família, apenas algo distante e intocável - deslizou as pontas dos dedos até os lábios dela. – Eu não podia imaginar que você fosse me tocar da mesma forma como ela fez um dia, que me fizesse acreditar que eu ainda podia ser amado, mas você o fez... Rompeu todos os anos de amargura e sofrimento, jogando sua luz em tudo, me fazendo esquecer que a dor é insignificante quando se ama, quando esse pequeno detalhe se torna maior que qualquer coisa. – Tocou de leve os lábios dela com os dedos, acariciando-os. - Palavras e sentimentos nunca foram meu forte, Luna, mas posso dizer que eu a quero, muito... Que eu preciso de você como do ar, e se isso não for amor, eu acho que estou ficando velho demais para entender meu próprio coração.

Os olhos de Luna se abriram, azuis estavam em pretos. Snape deixou os lábios posarem suavemente sobre os dela, e depois os sorveu como paixão.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

Snape deixou os lábios dela, indo em direção ao seu armário, enquanto o olhar atento de Luna o acompanhava. Sem virar-se para ela, perguntou:

― O que quer me perguntar?

― Não é propriamente uma pergunta – falou com calma sentando-se na cama, os olhos azuis fixos nas costas dele. – Eu queria apenas te agradecer...

Ele abrira seu armário manuseando algo em seu interior, mas parou ao ouvir as palavras dela. Luna não pareceu ter reparado e continuou:

― Por confiar em mim e falar tão abertamente de seu passado – Luna o fitava com ternura – , sei o quanto deve ter sido difícil. Eu mesma não saberia ser tão franca sobre o meu. O sentimento de perda não é uma coisa fácil de se lidar, e é doloroso de ser abordado. – Ela percebeu, então, que os movimentos dele haviam parado, e com cuidado continuou: - Eu o admiro pela sua determinação e perseverança, Severo. Acho que Lílian fez muito bem em não desistir de você, eu também não o faria. Mesmo que você não tivesse ido atrás de mim, eu viria até você... de uma forma ou de outra.

Snape se virara e a encarava em pretos surpresos. A sinceridade de Luna era invejável, era uma característica dela que o desarmava sempre, e para completar o quadro, ela ainda sorrira. Aquele sorriso franco que o fazia esquecer de tudo, inclusive que ela iria partir daqui a algumas horas, e Merlin sabe quando a veria de novo. Luna o fitou, os olhos intensos nos dele, parecendo sentir o mesmo. Ele se aproximou dela, sentou-se na beira de cama e a beijou suavemente. Segurou as mãos dela entre as suas e disse:

― Quero lhe pedir um último favor – Luna assentiu em resposta. – Quero cuide disso para mim – passou as mãos dela dois envelopes. Um muito amarelado, o outro com uma caligrafia bem cuidada, onde se lia: Severo.

― É o que estou pensando? – indagou Luna.

― Sim – respondeu curto. – Uma é a carta de Lílian. A outra é de Dumbledore, onde ele explica as circunstâncias de sua morte. – Snape manteve a mão dela nas suas. – Eu quero que me prometa uma coisa, Luna, caso eu não possa fazê-lo, você mostrará a carta de Dumbledore à Harry.

― Você vai mostrá-las, não quero ficar com essas cartas! – retrucou irritada.

― Sua tola, elas estarão seguras com você – retorquiu seco.

― E de que adianta inocentá-lo quando estiver morto? – rebateu. – Não quero essa responsabilidade! Se quer que Harry saiba que você é pai dele, é bom não morrer, Severo Snape, ou esse segredo irá comigo para o túmulo, me entendeu?

― Perfeitamente – respondeu irônico ao vê-la tão irritada - , mas alguma ordem, sra. Snape?

― Sim... – sorriu-lhe marota. – Me ame...

― Mais? – rebateu cínico, arqueando a sobrancelha. Luna revirou os olhos, enquanto ele puxava-a para mais perto. Seus olhos se encontraram brilhantes, as bocas se tocaram desejosas, enquanto enterrava os dedos nos cabelos pretos dele. Sentiu as mãos de Snape espalhando-se por seu corpo pela última vez, tocando-a da forma mais carinhosa que conseguia, fazendo com que esse momento se eternizasse em suas almas.

O céu começava a mostrar os primeiros tons alaranjados do crepúsculo, quando Snape a viu pela primeira vez dentro do novo uniforme. Não era o que ele tomaria por uma visão comum. A veste de seda azul assentava perfeitamente bem sobre as curvas de Luna, realçando detalhes que nunca seriam revelados pelas de Hogwarts, o que provocou um certo desconforto. Ela alisou displicentemente o tecido por cima do corpo, verificando o caimento no reflexo do espelho a sua frente, contudo, não pôde fingir que não viu nos olhos pretos refletidos uma nota de reprovação.

― Gostou? – perguntou, mordendo o lábio e encarando-o pelo reflexo.

― O azul lhe assenta muito bem, e apesar dos meninos que provavelmente irão flertar com você, eu diria que posso conviver com elas – crispou os lábios num consentimento velado.

― Eu acho que também posso conviver com o fato de deixá-lo aqui sozinho entregue a todos os tipos de risco e ataques – devolveu com malícia.

― O que exatamente quer dizer com isso? – inquiriu seco.

― Absolutamente nada – recomeçou -, em específico. Quem me garante que não vai dar suas escapadelas entre uma missão e outra?

― Eu não acredito que estou sendo vítima de ciúmes – rebateu irritado. – Era o que me faltava!

― Quer me convencer que nunca reparou em nenhuma mulher em 17 anos? – encarou-o marota.

Snape bufou, revirando os olhos, antes de responder:

― Esqueci como sua mente funciona! – concluiu, lançando-lhe um olhar furtivo. – Sem mencionar, que de assassino cruel passei a amante insaciável. – Ele ainda a fitava pelo reflexo vendo o sorriso aflorar nos lábios dela, e Luna escondê-lo, propositalmente. – Eu imaginei que minha reputação de professor arrogante e irascível, construída com afinco durante esses anos todos, me mantivesse distante desse tipo de intriga, mas vejo que enganei. Nem minha noiva me defende.

― Celibato está fora de questão – Luna deixou o sorriso aflorar -, e quanto a sua reputação de professor arrogante e irascível, bom, você pôs a perder no momento em que se permitiu ter um rompante amoroso – voltando o olhar para seu reflexo, prendeu o cabelo no alto da cabeça com o chapéu e analisou o efeito. Ainda mantendo um tom de escárnio, continuou: – E nada mais justo, do que a futura esposa de um espião concluir que já que ele sabe disfarçar tão bem suas emoções, saiba também se aproveitar desses méritos quando lhe for conveniente. – Virou-se para Snape e perguntou: – Que tal?

― Acho que lhe ensinei muita coisa que não devia – zombou dela. – Acredite, minha cara, minha reputação de amante não é tão boa quanto a de professor.

― Eu posso afirmar, apesar da pouca experiência que tenho – riu –, que não perdeu o jeito com as mulheres nesses anos todos de suposta reclusão – retrucou e voltou a se olhar no espelho, inclinando um pouco o chapéu.

― Decididamente não tenho defesa contra seus argumentos – deixou-se sentar na poltrona atrás dela - , mas era eu que deveria ter ciúmes de vê-la tão adorável nesse uniforme.

― E você está – afirmou voltando-se para encará-lo. – Só que eu estarei numa torre alta, e você estará solto numa cidade como essa... Um homem como você... – deu-lhe um sorriso capcioso.

― Um homem como eu? – repetiu incrédulo. – Um assassino, um comensal, um ranzinza...

― Não – rebateu suave, andando até ele com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e parando em frente à poltrona onde Snape estava -, um homem inteligente, educado, corajoso, carinhoso quando quer, sexy...

― Sexy? – arqueou a sobrancelha, fitando-a curioso.

― E comprometido – completou sem dar ouvido à pergunta dele.

― Tenho que me lembrar disso da próxima que tentar usar meu poder de sedução – crispou os lábios puxando-a para seu colo, e completou: - Está tão linda quanto uma Veela. – Beijou-lhe. – Hagrid deve estar chegando a qualquer momento para buscá-la. – Colocou-a de pé e fez o mesmo, pegou a mão dela entre a sua e disse: – Venha, vamos esperá-lo lá fora.

O jardim estava mergulhado num luar prateado, e os dois atravessaram-no até chegarem à margem da Floresta Proibida. Snape parou virando-se para ela, os cabelos de Luna tremularam com a brisa, e azuis se encontraram com pretos.

― Foi aqui que nos beijamos a primeira vez – ela balbuciou.

― Foi aqui que eu percebi o quanto estava envolvido por você – murmurou Snape enquanto a abraçava.

― Isso é um adeus, não é? – disse enquanto o enlaçava pela cintura, abrigando-se entre seus braços, apertando-o forte contra seu corpo. – Eu tenho medo de nunca mais vê-lo, e isso me assusta tanto...

― Nunca é muito tempo – acariciou os cabelos dela que saíam por baixo do pequeno chapéu enquanto sussurrava-lhe ao ouvido – Não vou deixar que fique tanto tempo longe de mim...

Um barulho seco perto dali anunciou a chegada de alguém, e poucos minutos depois de separarem seus corpos, viram Hagrid surgir no jardim. O homenzarrão se aproximou rapidamente deles e com um sorriso enorme entre a barba desgrenhada, saudou-os:

― Boa noite, professor Snape – pigarreou, e desviando seu olhar para a menina, disse: - Boa noite, Luna.

― Boa noite, Hagrid – respondeu Luna. – Há muito tempo não nos vemos.

― Está tarde, Hagrid – interrompeu Snape na sua frieza habitual -, é melhor partirem. Quanto mais cedo chegarem Beauxbatons, melhor – e virando-se para Luna, completou: - Tudo o que precisará para a estadia na escola já está a sua disposição em seu dormitório, se houver algo a mais que necessite, Hagrid poderá providenciar para você. – Com seu olhar escuro e a voz mais indiferente possível, acrescentou: – Eu lhe desejo boa sorte, Srta. Lovegood.

Os olhos azuis encontraram os dele uma última vez antes dela atravessar os portões para aparatem. Assim que ouviu o estalido seco indicando a partida de ambos, a sombra negra se dirigiu para o castelo em silêncio, ouvindo apenas as batidas de metade de seu coração.

_**Você constrói e demole, não há razão para te seguir.**_

_**Você deixou a canção sem som,**_

_**abandonou a história que fiz para você.**_

_**Suavemente os anjos se curvam e choram na quietude da noite.**_

_**Nunca é muito tempo, adeus.**_

_**Sem respostas para a pergunta.**_

_**Está ao longo do tempo, adeus.**_

_**Sem piedade para a dor.**_

_**É por muito tempo, oh não vejo nenhuma luz para o abandonado.**_

_**Nunca é muito tempo, adeus.**_

_**Deixe passar a noite quando este sonho tiver chegado ao final.**_

_**Às vezes você sorri, às vezes você chora e sim, chorei por você.**_

_**Você me deixou cega no paraíso.**_

_**Você me deixou faminta pelo seu toque.**_

_**Anjos branco de neve correm e se escondem na escuridão da noite.**_

_**Nunca é muito tempo...o.**_

_**( Never is a long Time – Roxette )**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

A viagem até Beauxbatons correu tranqüila, entretanto, Luna notou que o clima esquentara um pouco devido a proximidade do Mediterrâneo. Aparentemente, os alunos já haviam se recolhido para seus dormitórios, Hagrid e ela foram recebidos por uma senhora de cabelos loiros com ar eficiente, que os conduziu por alguns corredores até o escritório de Madame Maxime. Luna pôde ver as estátuas de gelo que decoravam os corredores, eram mais bonitas do que imaginava. Minutos depois entravam na atmosfera acolhedora de uma sala imponente em todos os sentidos, desde a decoração até o tamanho avantajado de algumas peças de mobília. Atrás de uma bela peça de madeira em estilo Luis XV, estava a diretora, e Luna segurou a muito custo um longo suspiro de admiração, esquecera como Madame Maxime era alta e, digamos, estranha.

Antes de falar qualquer coisa, a diretora correu os olhos sobre Luna, e disfarçando um muxoxo, olhou sorridente para Hagrid. O meio gigante correspondeu ao sorriso, e a menina começou a se perguntar quanto tempo ainda ficaria parada ali entre os dois. Madame Máxime, no entanto, percebeu seu desespero e com sua voz grave começou a apresentação.

― Srta. Lovegood, eu poderia começar como uma longa explanação sobre como é nossa escola, mas creio que isso não se faz necessário. É claro que deve saber que internatos como este, em nosso país, são raros, o que deve refletir em nosso modo mais exigente de conduta – pigarreou antes de prosseguir e o fez ainda com os olhos fixos na figura da menina sua frente. – Não há motivos para a colocarmos em uma classe abaixo do que já estava em Hogwarts, tendo em vista que o sistema de ensino é praticamente o mesmo. Infelizmente, seus NOMs não poderão ser levados em consideração para os exames que os alunos prestam em seu sexto ano aqui. Acredito que não terá problemas em adaptação às regras da escola, e todos os seus pertences estão em seu dormitório na ala leste do castelo. Daquele lado ficam todos os dormitórios femininos, a Srta. Dupret irá conduzi-la aos aposentos do sexto ano.

A senhora de cabelos loiros tornou a aparecer por uma porta lateral à mesa de Madame Maxime, e assentiu com um leve aceno para Luna.

― Deve estar cansada da viagem, por isso não irei tomar mais seu tempo por hoje – deu-lhe o que parecia ser seu sorriso afável -, entretanto, amanhã gostaria de ter uma pequena entrevista com a senhorita antes do seu primeiro tempo de aula, está bem?

― Como queira, madame – respondeu Luna polidamente. Um sorriso mais aberto surgiu no rosto da diretora em aprovação a resposta dada, e Luna virou-se para Hagrid antes de seguir a Srta. Dupret, num gesto rápido. - Obrigado por tudo, Hagrid – e dizendo isso, saiu para o corredor.

Percorreram mais uma dúzia de corredores praticamente iguais ao que dava acesso ao escritório de Madame Maxime, e por fim chegaram à entrada do dormitório feminino do sexto ano. Era uma porta dupla de madeira entalhada com cavalos alados que se moviam, alçando vôo, e num breve gesto de varinha, e algumas palavras, a enorme porta deu lugar a uma ante-sala com grandes janelas cobertas por grossas cortinas de veludo azul. No centro havia dois sofás do mesmo tecido em forma de semicírculo dispostos um de frente para o outro e entre eles uma mesa redonda de uma madeira clara. O ambiente ainda era composto por vários quadros nas paredes e uma lareira, situada na parede à direita da porta de entrada. Na parede a esquerda havia duas portas que davam para os dois quartos do sexto ano. A Srta. Dupret falou com sua voz de contralto:

― O seu quarto é o da segunda porta, e a sua cama, a terceira a esquerda. – o sorriso era milimetricamente projetado em seu rosto e completou: - Espero que tenha uma boa noite, srta. Lovegood.

― Obrigada – deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso em resposta, e disse: - Boa noite, srta. Dupret.

A mulher de meia idade deixou-a, dando meia volta e saindo para o corredor. Luna deu um longo suspiro e tomou a direção do quarto. Abriu a porta e pôde ver um aposento amplo com uma dúzia de camas divididas em duas fileiras que corriam junto à extensão das paredes laterais a da porta. Luna correu os olhos pela fila da esquerda e identificou sua cama, havia um malão com brasão de Beauxbatons aos pés dela. Com passos medidos, se aproximou da cama e com cuidado, abriu o malão retirando alguns pertences e colocando-os na pequena cômoda ao lado de sua cama. Sentou-se na beira e calmamente retirou o chapéu de sua cabeça, deixando que os fios loiros dos penteados caíssem sobre seu rosto, e o pôs encima da cômoda. Foi até a porta ao fundo, em silêncio, e trocou de roupa na peça contígua que servia de banheiro. Quando se deitou na cama, fitando o teto, seu coração explodiu em pedaços, as lágrimas vieram e tudo o que conseguia pensar era em Severo. Apertou firmemente o anel em seu dedo.

O dia amanheceu com um sol mais claro do que o de Hogwarts, Luna se arrumou para o primeiro dia de aula. Nenhuma das outras meninas parecia achar sua presença ali estranha, mas uma delas se aproximou de Luna sorridente e estendeu-lhe a mão dizendo:

― Prazer, sou Emile Du Bois – Luna sorriu-lhe, apertando gentilmente a mão dela. - Você deve ser a aluna nova.

― Sim, prazer em conhecê-la, Emile – completou. – Luna Lovegood.

― Veio transferida, não é mesmo? – perguntou a menina de cabelos castanhos claros.

― Sim, infelizmente – respondeu curta.

― Espero que você goste daqui – e ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, finalizou: – Eu a ajudarei no que puder até que tenha se familiarizado com tudo.

― Obrigada – disse Luna.

― Sem problemas – disse Emile. – Nesse momento, no entanto, é melhor irmos para o salão onde será servido o café da manhã, Luna

― Preciso ir ver Madame Maxime – rebateu. – Ela me pediu que fosse até sua sala antes da primeira aula.

― Venha – disse Emile. – Não é bom enfrentar Madame sem o estômago forrado.

As duas tomaram a direção do salão principal. Ao contrário de Hogwarts, as mesas eram divididas pelos anos, ou seja, do primeiro ao sétimo. Elas se acomodaram na do sexto ano, os pratos servidos aos alunos não ostentavam a mesma opulência do que os de Hogwarts, mas eram igualmente deliciosos. Após a refeição, Luna despediu-se de sua nova amiga, Emile, e se dirigiu ao escritório de Madame Maxime. A menina sussurrou-lhe um "boa sorte" e a deixou no corredor que a levaria até a diretora.

Luna bateu a porta, que se abriu dando entrada ao ambiente caloroso da sala da diretora. Um cheiro adocicado chegou até Luna, um perfume que não estava lá na noite anterior, e que ela identificou como baunilha. Os olhos azuis percorreram toda a extensão da sala até pousarem sobre a figura imponente de Madame Maxime, que parecia meio borrada de rosa nos lábios e nas bochechas. Luna suprimiu um riso, provavelmente aquele era um efeito Hagrid sobre a mulher a sua frente, afinal o que isso tinha demais? Ela mesma sofria de um efeito Snape; resolveu deixar esses pensamentos de lado, era melhor mantê-los escondidos no fundo de sua mente.

― Srta. Lovegood – começou a diretora –, espero que tenha tido uma boa noite de sono, e que tenha apreciado seu desjejum.

― Sim, Madame – respondeu calmamente.

― Srta. Lovegood, evidentemente não a chamei aqui para discutir tais detalhes, mas para deixá-la ciente de alguns pontos sobre sua estadia nesta instituição. – Olympia agora a fitava atentamente, e continuou: - Nós aceitamos o pedido de transferência feito em nome de seu pai devido às circunstâncias que cercavam o seu caso em especial. Eu espero que diante disso tenha consciência de cada passo que dará aqui dentro e, também, fora destas paredes – viu Luna a encarar com seus olhos azuis. – Sabe, o Sr. Hagrid, tem motivos, desconhecidos por mim, para acreditar na inocência do professor Snape, e espero sinceramente que ele não esteja errado em acreditar nele – dando-lhe um novo olhar, um pouco mais severo, concluiu: - Saberemos disso em breve.

― Severo é um bom homem, Madame – rebateu Luna. – Tenho certeza que as coisas serão esclarecidas no momento oportuno.

― Professor Snape, srta. Lovegood – corrigiu a diretora. – Não permitimos certas liberdades entre alunos e professores.

― Eu não tive a intenção de ofender – retrucou. – É só que...

― Eu estou ciente dos últimos acontecimentos – disse com uma suavidade que não lhe parecia peculiar -, e talvez seja esse o motivo pelo qual eu tenha atendido ao pedido dele.

― Entendo – Luna sorriu -, e agradeço por tudo.

― Essa guerra ainda não nos atingiu diretamente, mas temo que não possamos permanecer assim por muito tempo – desviou seu olhar para a imensa janela atrás de si. – Uma hora ela chegará, e peço a Merlin que estejamos prontos para agir.

― Nunca se está realmente pronto para uma batalha, Madame – disse baixo Luna, não queria parecer ser rude, apenas honesta. – Porque não estamos preparados para sofrer perdas, mas acredito que a derrota do mal será nossa melhor lembrança.

― Tem tanta certeza de nossa vitória assim, srta. Lovegood? – voltou a fitá-la curiosa.

― Sim, acredito nas pessoas que estão envolvidas na batalha – encarou-a com a alma transparente. – São pessoas de bem, meus amigos, pessoas pelas quais vale a pena morrer.

― Dumbledore sempre soube ver o melhor das pessoas – murmurou -, era um grande bruxo...

As duas ficaram em silêncio entretidas com suas memórias, lembrando-se da figura altiva de barbas prateadas e olhar bondoso. Foi Madame Maxime que quebrou o silêncio.

― É melhor ir para sua aula – disse baixo.

― Claro, Madame – respondeu no mesmo tom, atravessou o escritório e saiu para o corredor.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII **

Os dias logo se transformaram em semanas, e a Marca Negra não tardou a aparecer no céu da França. Era como se a peste assolasse mais uma vez as ruas do país, não havia aonde se esconder, chegaria a hora em que todos teriam que se envolver. Luna não havia recebido notícias da Inglaterra nas últimas três semanas, e Madame Maxime, ao que podia perceber, andava aflita demais pelo sumiço de Hagrid. O Ministério da magia francês parecia tão inapto a lidar com as ocorrências de ataques de Comensais quanto o inglês. Havia pessoas corrompidas pelo poder dentro da máquina administrativa ministerial, pessoas que se eximiam de comprometimento para que num determinado momento escolhessem o lado mais proveitoso da guerra.

Os alunos de Beauxbatons não tinham muito que fazer, a não ser aguardar impacientes, o desenrolar dos fatos; a cada dia chegavam mais pedidos de pais desesperados para que os filhos permanecessem na escola. A inquietação de Luna era cada vez mais visível, mas foi quando souberam do ataque aos pais de Emile que a realidade do mundo fora daquelas paredes atingiu um a um dos seus estudantes. De repente todos tomaram consciência de que o mal uma hora entraria pelos portões, ganharia os jardins e se instalaria em suas vidas.

Os pais de Emile sobreviveram ao ataque, já os de Pierre, não tiveram a mesma sorte. Pierre Velmont era um menino loiro de profundos olhos verdes, um jeito suave de falar e uma mente brilhante. Tornara-se amigo de Emile no segundo dia de aula quando entraram para a escola, e é claro, agora se tornara também, amigo de Luna. Seus pais eram trouxas e faleceram num ataque feito a um restaurante no dia em que comemoravam o aniversário de casamento. A última integrante do grupo de amigos de Luna era uma menina de cabelos ruivos, olhos castanhos, e que a fazia lembrar muito de Gina, Antoine Tressot. Seus pais eram bruxos puro sangue como os de Emile, mas não tinham muitas posses, apenas a propriedade herdada dos avós e o peso do nome da família.

Era um grupo pequeno, mas disposto a grandes feitos. Na semana seguinte à morte dos pais de Pierre, eles se reuniram na biblioteca O rapaz ainda se encontrava muito abatido, mas disposto a enfrentar a situação na qual todos se encontravam. Eles estavam justamente discutindo o rumo das coisas quando Luna lhes contou sobre a Armada de Dumbledore e tudo o que aprendera com Harry. Viu os olhos dos amigos se iluminarem como os dela quando foi aceita no grupo, e sorrindo para os amigos, propôs:

― Se quiserem posso ensinar-lhes as mesmas coisas que aprendi com Harry – disse calmamente. – Já que aqui, como em Hogwarts, não aprendemos os feitiços necessários para nos defendermos do mal que nos cerca.

― Aprendemos alguns feitiços de defesa – ponderou Pierre.

― Claro que sim – disse cinicamente Antoine, – Acho até que devíamos ir ao Ministério e nos candidatar às vagas de aurores abertas com essas mortes recentes.

Emile explodiu numa sonora gargalhada enquanto via Pierre bufar e fazer uma careta para Antoine.

― Ok, Luna. Entendi o básico – continuou a ruiva sem prestar atenção aos muxoxos do amigo -, mas como pretende nos ensinar essas coisas? Aqui, que eu saiba, não há nenhuma Sala Precisa.

― Há a antiga sala de reuniões dos professores no sexto andar que está desativada há anos – disse vagamente Emile. – Acho que seria um bom lugar.

― E se nos pegam? – retrucou o rapaz.

― Alegamos legítima defesa – gracejou Antoine, e continuou fitando sorridente o loiro: – Acorde, Mon Chére, esse é o nosso menor problema no momento.

― Se vocês souberem de mais alguém disposto a aprender – disse Luna -, eu acho que seria uma ótima oportunidade de aumentarmos o grupo.

― Você sabia que se Madame descobrir, pode ser expulsa, não? – argumentou Emile.

― Eu não vou ficar de braços cruzados vendo o que está acontecendo – retorquiu Luna. – Se eu posso ajudá-los a sobreviver, então é o que farei.

― Estamos formando a Resistência Francesa do mundo bruxo! – aplaudiu Antoine. – De Gaulle sentiria orgulho de nós!

― Então, eu acho que nada mais justo do que o nosso grupo se chamar "Les Maquis" – sugeriu Luna, fazendo com que os três pares de olhos grudassem nela. Sem se importar com isso perguntou: – Quando começamos?

― Hoje – respondeu Pierre -, às nove horas.

– Combinado! - disseram Antoine e Emile em uníssono. – Nos encontramos na estátua gelo de Robespierre, no sexto andar.

― Eu espero dar conta de tudo – sorriu Luna.

― Você espera? – disse Emile surpresa.

― Sim, eu não sou Harry Potter – ponderou Luna -, mas vou me esforçar.

― Não é, mas você já viveu essa guerra mais do que todos nós aqui dentro dessa escola – retrucou Antoine.

Eles viram o olhar de Luna pousar sobre o anel em seu dedo; ela fez o que sempre fazia, rodá-lo sobre ele. Um leve brilho passou por seus olhos azuis quando se lembrou de Severo o colocando ali, mas depois o vazio e a saudade tomaram o lugar daquela lembrança dentro de sua mente.

― Você deixou muitas pessoas queridas lá, não é mesmo? – perguntou Emile.

― Muitas... – respondeu curta, sua mente ainda fervilhando.

― Pessoas como essa que lhe deu o anel... – disse Pierre.- É uma jóia de família?

― No mínimo, da família de quem a pediu em casamento, Pierre – rebateu Antoine. – Isso é um anel de noivado.

― Você é noiva, Luna? – quis saber Emile.

― Sim... – respondeu distante. Os olhos azuis perdidos no infinito, a voz baixa. - E eu espero que ele esteja bem, e vivo – a voz embargou, os olhos turvaram.

― Você nunca nos falou a respeito disso, e eu sempre tive receio em perguntar – ponderou Antoine. – Ele deve ter lutado ao seu lado no Ministério, ou qualquer coisa assim.

― Na realidade não – falou Luna -, mas sem ele do nosso lado, as baixas seriam muito maiores, e não estaríamos perto de derrotar Voldemort.

― Ele deve ser um grande bruxo, não? – perguntou Pierre.

― Ele é notável – sorriu.

― Conta vai... – disse Antoine mordendo o lábio inferior. – Eu posso estar enganada, mas ele é mais velho do que você.

― Vocês estão querendo saber demais – argumentou Luna.

― Só preocupação de amigos – retorquiu Emile.

― Deixa ela – reclamou Pierre.

― Você é que vai deixá-la nos dar a volta mais uma vez, Pierre – protestou Antoine -, com essa sua proteção!

― Ela conta se quiser, Antoine – rebateu o rapaz.

― E se você deixar, oras – retrucou.

― Acreditem – interrompeu Luna -, eu adoraria poder falar mais sobre ele, mas existem uma série de coisas que nos envolvem e sobre as quais eu não posso revelar nada.

― Nossa... – disse Emile, e suspirou. – O homem por trás de uma máscara.

Luna a fitou com interesse, Snape era literalmente esse homem. Ela lembrou-se dele vestido de Comensal quando a salvara das mãos de Voldemort, e não pôde deixar de sentir um calafrio ao sentir o medo pela posição delicada que ele assumira. Afastou esses pensamentos e com um sorriso nos lábios, sugeriu:

― Para vencer os inimigos, necessitamos de audácia, cada vez mais audácia, e então o nosso mundo estará a salvo! – e completou: – Ajustando a frase de Danton a nossa realidade, acho que podemos dizer que não estamos muito longe dos ideais de Marat, Danton e Robespierre. Vive la Revolution!

Os quatro sorriram, reuniram os livros de estudo e saíram da biblioteca. A "Les Maquis" estava sendo fundada.

Às nove horas da noite, como combinado, um grupo formado por vinte pessoas esperava por Luna e Pierre. Os dois chegaram cerca de cinco minutos depois e os olhos de ambos se arregalaram ao ver o número de alunos aglomerados em frente a estátua. Luna sorriu para todos e seguiram o mais silenciosamente possível para a sala de reuniões. Emile e Antoine foram as primeiras a entrar e se certificarem de que tudo estava calmo lá dentro, e depois, os outros a seguiram. Quando o último aluno entrou fechando a porta atrás de si, Luna tomou a palavra:

― Bom, eu não esperava tanta gente, mas fico contente que vocês tenham se interessado em vir até aqui – e continuou: - Minha intenção é ensinar a todos a se defender desses ataques, e se por acaso, chegar um momento em que tenhamos que agir, nós teremos capacidade de combate. – Suspirou antes de finalizar: - Acredito que fraternidade é o sentimento de união que nos leva a estar aqui, juntos; igualdade é o que fortalece esse sentimento, não importando se somos puros, mestiços, ou qualquer outra coisa; liberdade é o nosso objetivo, porque enquanto Voldemort estiver vivo, não haverá lugar seguro no mundo para vivermos em paz. – Luna sorriu. – Ou nos posicionamos agora, ou será tarde demais para lutar por aquilo que acreditamos... Prontos?

Vinte pares de olhos a encaravam, e uma a uma as cabeças assentiram. _"En_ _Guarde!"_ - pensou ao tomar o centro da sala junto com Pierre, e se colocarem em posição de combate.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

Em pouco mais de duas semanas, os "Les Maquis" já dominavam até mesmo o feitiço do Patrono. Qualquer hora vaga era usada para aprimoramento, nem mesmo a proximidade dos exames do sexto ano os impedia de fazer tal dedicação. Era como se a guerra lá fora estivesse impregnada na pele deles, como se os portões e proteções mágicas já não impedissem que o mal assolasse seu sonhos e violentasse suas vidas. As notícias do "Le Monde Magique" eram cada vez mais aterradoras, e tal qual o Ministério da Magia inglês, o francês também se recusava a admitir a atuação de Comensais. Com isso, os dias se tornaram cada vez mais sombrios até ficarem totalmente imersos em escuridão.

O Ministério teve sua atuação enfraquecida e pulverizada pela quantidade de ocorrências novas que surgiam a cada dia. Os aurores franceses tiveram suas ações aniquiladas diante da organização dos ataques Comensais, e foi com grande pesar que numa dessas ofensivas, o pai de Antoine foi atacado junto com mais alguns amigos. Ele estava num estado de semi-inconsciência, no Centre Hospitalier de Saint-Brieuc pour l'acidents Magiques, e a angústia por notícias mais detalhadas sobre seu estado de saúde atormentava a moça. Luna resolveu interceder junto à Madame Maxime e tentar conseguir uma permissão para que elas visitassem o pai de Antoine. Não foi fácil convencer Madame Maxime a deixá-las ir, mas o fato de Antoine estar completamente transtornada diante do ataque ao pai fez com que a diretora acabasse permitindo uma breve visita ao hospital. Como o combinado, as duas usaram a lareira do escritório da diretora para se ausentarem de Beuaxbatons. Aparentemente o hospital era um lugar seguro, mantido em constante vigília por um grupo de aurores. As meninas deixaram a escola ao anoitecer, chegando ao hospital já à noite, percorreram os corredores indicados pela eficiente funcionária que as recebeu e se viram diante da enfermaria para ataques por Maldições Imperdoáveis.

Antoine respirou fundo antes de cruzar as portas duplas que as separavam dos pacientes, Luna a seguiu silenciosamente. O pai de Antoine estava com uma aparência serena e completamente imóvel, era como se dormisse um sono profundo. Ela puxou um banco para mais perto da cama do pai, sentando-se ao seu lado, enquanto Luna se manteve de pé. Afastou uns fios platinados de cabelo que encobriam a face e depositou um beijo terno na testa do pai. A mãe ainda não tinha ido ao hospital, estava completamente aturdida com a notícia, e os medibruxos preferiram mantê-la afastada. Luna sabia como era difícil para a amiga toda aquela situação e resolveu deixá-la sozinha por algum tempo. Foi para o corredor, cada vez mais vazio, do hospital e deixou-se cair numa cadeira, os olhos presos ao teto, se perguntando quanto tempo ainda duraria aquela guerra e quantas pessoas deveriam morrer para se colocar um fim àquela sanidade. As lágrimas escorreram... Severo... Precisava saber que ele estava bem... Onde, diabos, Hagrid se metera? Houve uma leve piscadela nas luzes, Luna se inquietou, segurando a varinha sobre as vestes. Colocou-se de pé e andou pacientemente até o final do corredor, não encontrou nada e voltou até a porta da enfermaria.

Nova piscadela, Luna agora se impacientou, colocou a cabeça dentro da enfermaria, encontrando os olhos castanhos de Antoine a fitá-la curiosamente. Voltou o olhar para o corredor, estava completamente deserto. Luna distinguiu barulho de passos ao longe, entrou na enfermaria, correu até Antoine a puxou para trás de um biombo encostado a um canto da parede. O barulho de passos se tornou mais próximo e a escuridão se fez num abrir e fechar de olhos. Tudo que as duas amigas podiam ver era o contorno de seus rostos. Luna pediu silêncio a Antoine e puxou-a para o chão. A porta da enfermaria foi aberta e um tropel de passos misturado ao farfalhar de capas foi ouvido se aproximando de onde elas estavam. Luna deslizou pelo chão até a ponta do biombo e pôde vê-los quando uma voz feminina ordenou:

― Lumus! – Seu tom foi um pouco mais alto quando continuou: - Ele nos viu, Jacques, não pode ficar vivo. Sei que ele devia ser seu colega no Ministério, mas o Lorde não gostaria disso, meu caro - sentenciou a voz. A pouca luz da ponta da varinha da mulher iluminava-lhe o rosto e o do homem ao seu lado. Luna, assombrada, reconheceu a mulher que se dirigia ao rapaz de pouco mais de vinte anos, e seus olhos azuis se tornaram escuros. Antoine colocara-se ao seu lado, mas não tinha acesso à cena do ângulo onde estava. Ela ia prosseguir, mas Luna a deteve, mantendo-a encoberta pelo imenso biombo enquanto o jovem apontava a varinha para o outro rapaz deitado inerte na cama.

Sem que Luna percebesse, Antoine agilmente se colocara atrás dela e os olhos das duas presenciaram um jorro verde sair da ponta da varinha de Jacques e acertar seu colega na cama, no mesmo instante em que seus lábios murmuravam:

― Avada Quedrava!

Um som de grito abafado foi ouvido no mesmo instante em que a luz da varinha da Comensal se colocava sobre o biombo, revelando o rosto de Luna.

― Ora, ora – disse a mulher -, mas o que temos aqui? - Aproximou-se de Luna e ordenou: - Levante-se! – A varinha apontada para ela, qualquer tentativa de fuga seria facilmente rechaçada. Luna se colocou de pé, depois de fazer um leve sinal para que Antoine continuasse abaixada, e fitou a Comensal com seus olhos intensamente azuis. - Uma aluna de Beauxbatons! – gargalhou. – Veio visitar o papai? Ou seria um tio? – nova gargalhada. – Escolheu um péssimo dia para a visita, minha cara – debochou ao se aproximar mais de Luna, e estreitando seu olhar sobre ela, completou surpresa: - Eu a conheço... Você devia estar morta!

Seu companheiro a olhava, atônito, sem dizer uma palavra, mas com a varinha igualmente apontada para a moça. A Comensal circundou a garota e disse com ódio na voz:

― Isso me cheira a traição! – rosnou para Luna. - Eu praticamente a vi morrer, como pode isso? – Os olhos dela brilharam. – A não ser que...

Luna não se mexeu, apenas esperou que a mulher dissesse o que pretendia fazer com ela. Sabia que sua situação era delicada, e pior, sabia que colocara o disfarce de Snape em perigo.

― Snape! – gritou. – Ele foi o encarregado de dar um fim ao seu corpo – e com desdém acrescentou: -, talvez até tenha dado, mas não o fim que o Lorde esperava. - Segurou o queixo de Luna entre os dedos finos, apertando-o forte e fazendo-a encará-la. – Seja bem vinda de volta ao inferno, srta. Lovegood.

Luna continuou impassível, pedindo à Merlin que Antoine não se movesse e pusesse tudo a perder. O hálito quente de Belatriz soprou no seu rosto quando afirmou:

― Vai rever seus amiguinhos em breve, querida – gracejou –, inclusive um certo professor de Poções que estará muito encrencado com essa minha descoberta.

― Ele devia morrer, juntamente com você! – esbravejou Luna.

― É perda de tempo você tentar me convencer que Snape não está por trás disso – rebateu Bela.

― Não pretendo convencê-la de nada – retrucou –, acreditamos naquilo que queremos...

― Você tem razão - sorriu com malícia. - Só uma tola como você para acreditar no Snape.

― Só um lunático como Voldemort para achar que vai manipular o mundo.

― Cale-se - exigiu com varinha a centímetros do rosto de Luna. Jacques levou a mão ao antebraço, baixando por segundos a varinha, enquanto Bela fazia uma leve contratura no braço esquerdo.

― É um chamado – sussurrou o rapaz –, e pelo visto para todos. Temos que ir, Bela – e olhando com desprezo para Luna, acrescentou: - Ande com isso, se vai levá-la, é melhor nos apressarmos.

― Não ouse me dar ordens, seu pivete – falou rangendo os dentes. - É claro que a senhorita aluada aqui vai conosco. Eu não vou perder a chance de acabar com o joguinho do Snape.

Num gesto rápido, Bela desarmou Luna, que não ofereceu resistência, e com um simples murmúrio, atou seus braços com nós mágicos. Jacques saiu para o corredor, seguido por Luna e Bela, e em pouco tempo alcançavam a parte externa do hospital. Verificando que estavam seguros, aparataram em direção a Londres.

Ainda tentando absorver todas as imagens que estavam em sua cabeça, Antoine saiu de seu esconderijo, a luz voltava aos poucos, em passos rápidos chegou até seu pai, verificando que estava bem. Com as pernas ainda bambas, alcançou o corredor. Tinha que voltar para a escola e avisar Madame Maxime, não podia perder tempo. Um misto de apreensão e alegria revolveu seu estômago, enquanto se dirigia até a lareira por onde viera. Os corredores ainda estavam vazios, mas Antoine não teve dificuldade em achar o caminho até a sala do diretor do hospital.. Como era de se esperar, a sala estava vazia e o guarda na entrada, estuporado. A garota pegou um pouco de pó de Flu e atirou ao chão. Em pouco tempo sentia o calor da sala da diretora surgir a sua volta, o rosto familiar surgiu entre a fumaça esverdeada, a princípio sorridente, mas depois se contraiu numa expressão de preocupação.

Antoine deu um passo para fora da lareira e encarou Madame Maxime com uma expressão de pavor, dizendo prontamente:

― Eles pegaram Luna, Madame.

― Eles quem? – disse a diretora com uma preocupação crescente.

― Comensais – retrucou Antoine. – Dois, para ser precisa, um deles era a mulher chamada Belatriz.

― Belatriz – repetiu Madame, analisando o que era lhe dito.

― Sim – confirmou a garota, e com o olhar atento sobre as reações da diretora continuou: - Ela disse que a levaria até o Lorde e que desmascararia o tal de Snape com isso.

― Snape? – disse a diretora. – Você tem certeza do que ouviu, Antoine?

― Ela disse isso com todas as letras, Madame - respondeu Antoine. – Esse não é o homem acusado de matar o diretor de Hogwarts? – E completou como se falasse para si mesma: - Ele era professor de lá... eu me lembro de ter lido algo a respeito – desviou o olhar para o rosto da diretora, que agora parecia mais abatido do que nunca. – Diga-me, senhora, afinal, quem é esse homem? Está do nosso lado ou do deles?

― É o que eu gostaria de saber – respondeu com calma a diretora -, mas sua amiga confiava nele, e o fato ao qual nós temos que nos prender é que ela está em perigo. Mesmo que ele esteja do nosso lado, isso não vai salvá-la, ele não estará numa posição muito cômoda quando Belatriz chegar com Luna viva.

― E porque não? – perguntou intrigada.

― Por que foi ele que salvou a srta. Lovegood de ser morta há dois meses atrás – respondeu a diretora, que não parecia contrariada em explicar a situação, mas sim cansada com tudo. – Foi ele também que a enviou para cá, tentando mantê-la segura... E eu falhei em protegê-la, pobre menina!

― Não tem como avisá-lo? – rebateu Antoine.

― Não... – respondeu tristemente. – Infelizmente, há dias que não vejo o sr. Hagrid, e começo a suspeitar que isso tem relação direta com o que aconteceu hoje. O cerco se fechou, acredito que a hora da batalha está próxima.

― E? – indagou perplexa com a passividade da diretora. – Nós vamos ficar aqui paradas enquanto tudo acontece? Enquanto Luna está em perigo?

― Eu não posso me ausentar da escola, srta. Tressot – retrucou firme. – Há alunos aqui que precisam de mim, e eu prometi aos pais deles que estariam seguros aqui dentro!

― Assim como prometeu manter Luna a salvo! – rebateu Antoine rispidamente, e continuou: - Há alunos aqui que podem ajudá-la, só preciso que a senhora autorize que eu os reúna.

― O que estará querendo me dizer? – o olhar brilhante da diretora caiu sobre ela.

― Luna nos treinou em segredo, ao todo somos vinte pobres almas – explicou a garota escondendo um sorriso de orgulho -, e nós devemos isso a ela. Podemos avisar a Ordem ou quem sabe o pai dela.

― Isso é contra as normas da escola! – criticou a diretora.

― Deixar uma aluna se expor ao perigo nessas circunstâncias também, Madame – disse firme Antoine. – Posso convocá-los?

― Eu não devia... – começou a falar.

― Obrigada, Madame – interrompeu. – Vou chamá-los imediatamente.

Saiu para o corredor e voltou cerca de meia hora depois com um grupo de dez pessoas, incluindo Pierre.

― Bom, Madame – disse com um sorriso triste -, nem todos tiveram coragem...

― Corrigindo – disse uma voz feminina atrás dela –, estamos todos aqui, Madame.

Emile entrava pela porta do escritório com mais um grupo de alunos, e se colocaram todos juntos. Madame Maxime os olhou incrédula, mas um leve sorriso aflorou em seus lábios. Era gratificante, apesar de tudo, ver seus alunos tão imbuídos de determinação e coragem. Emocionada, disse:

― Que Merlin me perdoe por mandá-los assim, mas se estão dispostos a ajudar a amiga de vocês, eu não vou impedi-los – e olhando-os carinhosamente, continuou: - Não posso mandá-los para a sede da Ordem, mas posso enviá-los para um lugar onde estarão seguros e entre amigos. Não sabemos como estão as coisas por lá, mas eu posso afirmar que todo cuidado será pouco e, principalmente, que enfrentarão o perigo cara a cara. O mal não escolhe a quem ataca, mas é implacável quando o faz... Tenham cuidado.

Os rostos a sua frente assentiram em uníssono, e um brilho percorreu o olhar de cada um.

― Antoine – chamou a diretora, e disse suavemente, sem, no entanto, conseguir disfarçar a apreensão na voz: – Vocês irão para a casa dos Weasley, lá encontraram ajuda necessária para salvarem Luna.

― Obrigada, Madame – sorriu e acrescentou: - Nós vamos voltar são e salvos, eu prometo.

A diretora assentiu levemente com a cabeça enquanto viu o grupo se dirigir para perto da lareira e Antoine tomar posição em seu interior. O pó foi ao chão e a fumaça verde encobriu-a.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX**

A lareira da sala de estar dos Weasley emitiu um ruído peculiar avisando a chegada de alguém. Os olhos de todos os presentes se viraram naquela direção, vendo surgir em meio a fumaça uma menina ruiva com vestes azuis. Eles se colocaram de pé e com os olhares desconfiados se aproximaram calmamente da moça. A Sra. Weasley foi a primeira a falar refeita do susto inicial:

― Olá, querida – disse com calma. - Você deve ser...?

― Antoine Tressot – disse a moça com os olhos castanhos passeando pelos rostos a sua frente, na maioria eram ruivos que nem ela própria, e continuou: - Sou amiga de Luna Lovegood, e aluna de Beauxbatons.

― Oh, sim, claro – afirmou Molly, enquanto o resto da Ordem parecia se acalmar. - Nossa querida Luna, ela está bem?

Um novo estalido foi ouvido e um rapaz loiro surgiu no meio da sala. Todos agora rodearam a moça ruiva, que apressou em se explicar:

― Eu temo que ela não esteja tão bem quanto nós – disse com cuidado. - Nós viemos procurar ajuda... Belatriz a pegou.

Todos envolta dos dois se entreolharam enquanto mais um estalido era ouvido e Emile se juntava a eles. Foi Lupin que dessa vez indagou a moça.

― Como isso aconteceu?

― Fomos visitar meu pai no hospital, ele foi atacado por Comensais há dois dias e eu queira muito vê-lo – explicou tristemente. – Se eu soubesse quanto perigo corríamos provavelmente teria levado todos conosco.

― Todos? – perguntou intrigado.

― Sim, um grupo que formamos para aprender com Luna a nos defender – Antoine viu surpresa, os jovens que os olhavam sorrirem, deviam ser os membros da AD, e completou orgulhosa: – Ela nos chamou de "Les Maquis".

― Muito adequado – sorriu Lupin, e no momento mais um estalido se fez, uma menina loira apareceu e sucessivamente, os demais membros do Maquis começaram a sair de dentro da lareira. Sem dar muita importância a isso, ele prosseguiu: – A senhorita disse que Belatriz a pegou, chegou a ouvir alguma coisa do que disseram?

― Sim, ela disse que levaria Luna para desmascarar o Professor Snape – disse com firmeza enquanto o fitava intensamente. – Eu seria capaz de afirmar que ele corre mais perigo do que Luna.

Lupin devolveu-lhe o olhar com a mesma intensidade, e com um leve assentimento de cabeça, concordou com ela. Virou-se para os companheiros e falou:

― Acredito que não há mais o que esperar para o confronto. Ele já sabe da perda daquela Horcrux e quando confrontar Snape e Luna saberá de tudo. Esse é o momento, ainda temos o fator surpresa – e encarou Harry. – Você está pronto?

O menino de cabelos pretos e olhos verde brilhantes concordou enquanto segurava entre as suas a mão da menina ruiva ao seu lado. Lupin voltou a encarar os rostos das moças e rapazes que se perfilaram diante de seus olhos.

― Bom, eu agradeço a colaboração de vocês – disse com suavidade -, mas é melhor voltarem. Faremos tudo que estiver ao nosso alcance para salvar a senhorita Lovegood. Essa é uma batalha muito perigosa e eu ficaria mais tranqüilo se voltassem para sua escola e aguardassem lá o nosso contato.

Antoine o encarou, os olhos castanhos o analisaram por alguns instantes, e depois em francês, ela se dirigiu aos amigos. Cerca de quinze minutos depois só restavam na sala dos Weasley, ela, Pierre e Emile.

― Qual é o plano? – perguntou sem voltas.

― Plano? – surpreendeu-se Lupin.

― Sim – Antoine disse calmamente. – Nós vamos ficar e ajudar Luna.

― Eu não posso permitir isso, senhorita – rebateu solenemente.

― Não estou pedindo sua permissão – retrucou a ruiva -, estou apenas informando nossa posição.

― Está sendo imprudente – ponderou Lupin. - Você não sabe onde está se metendo.

― Você também não – sorriu. – É melhor não perdemos tempo.

Lupin deu-lhe um pálido sorriso e dirigindo-se a todos os presentes, explicou a posição que cada um deveria assumir. Os dados haviam sido lançados.

Os olhos vermelhos encaravam os azuis, Luna tentou desviar o olhar mais era tarde demais. Uma dor fina atravessou sua cabeça, suas lembranças passavam como um filme colorido em sua mente. Tentou, sem sucesso, esconder as cenas com Snape, mas elas vieram com uma enxurrada, enquanto uma mão fria parecia vasculhar avidamente cada uma delas. Sentiu-se zonza, o ar começou a lhe faltar, e seu corpo tombou para frente, caindo de joelhos no chão frio. Ouviu vozes exasperadas, entre elas a de Voldemort sobressaía, exasperada e sibilante. Algo muito sério estava acontecendo, mas Luna era incapaz de compreender uma palavra sequer, ainda sentia a presença do Lord das Trevas em sua mente. Quando enfim sua consciência parecia voltar, foi atingida por um feitiço que a deixou imobilizada, e tudo o que ouviu a seguir foram passos se afastando rapidamente na direção oposta a dela. Algum tempo depois, sentiu que alguém entrava sorrateiramente no lugar. A dor ainda percorria-lhe o corpo quando vislumbrou um raio verde vindo em sua direção, perdeu o equilíbrio e bateu contra alguma coisa pontuda que acertou o olho e o nariz, fazendo um líquido quente escorrer pelo seu rosto, e depois colidiu com o chão frio da sala. A dor se tornara intensa, se espalhando por todo seu corpo, que se contraía involuntariamente. Ainda ofegava freneticamente quando foi atingida, mais uma vez novas contrações, as lágrimas escorreram misturando-se ao líquido viscoso, e ela sentiu-se fraca. Ouviu uma gargalhada estridente ao fundo e sem enxergar direito por causa do hematoma, gritou:

― Vamos, Bela – tentou se levantar, mais foi inútil –, acabe com isso! Voldemort já tem o que queria, mate-me!

― Matá-la? – gargalhou mais uma vez interrompendo o castigo. - Nunca! Agora que a batalha começou? Seus amiguinhos vieram salvá-la, ou será que vieram salvar o Snape? Ou será que o tolo do Potter se acha melhor que o grande Lorde das Trevas? – e seus olhos brilharam de satisfação. – Ele virá buscá-la, tenho certeza de que virá. Eu jamais perderia a chance de ver a expressão de pesar do rosto do Snape ao vê-la aqui.

― Não precisa esperar – a voz soou potente na sala. – O que a leva a crer Bela que eu me importaria com a moça?

― Pare de jogar, Snape – disse com desdém. – O Lorde já sabe de tudo!

― Sabe? – devolveu-lhe o escárnio. – Então, minha cara, elucide-me quanto a isso. O que o Lorde descobriu?

Bela o olhou com ódio latente, a varinha ainda apontada para o corpo de Luna, e com rapidez desviou-a para Snape.

― Você está enrascado! – a voz saia esganiçada. – Você a protegeu, a tirou daqui ainda com vida e não cumpriu suas ordens como deveria. Isso é traição! Assim que o Lorde voltar, ele terá prazer em lhe punir!

― Acredita mesmo nisso? – disse com voz de seda, e se aproximou do corpo no chão com cuidado. – Você acha que eu seria tão estúpido de me arriscar por tão pouco assim?

Bela parecia ponderar sobre o que era lhe dito; os olhos presos nos pretos a sua frente, o ódio percorrendo cada músculo de seu corpo. Snape, por sua vez, deixou escorregar um objeto pontudo por sob as pesadas roupas de Comensal que vestia, até o corpo ao seu lado, e se afastou calmamente em direção a Bela.

― Quer brincar de duelo, Bela? – crispou os lábios, mantendo uma expressão de escárnio em seu rosto, enquanto circundava Bela e a colocava de costas para Luna. Podia sentir os músculos de Bela se contraírem diante de sua impassividade, e quando falou novamente, o fez num tom sério e frio: – Vamos logo com isso, então! Tenho uma guerra ainda para vencer.

― Seu... – a voz dela foi interrompida.

― Avada Kedavra! – a maldição ressoou pela sala enquanto os olhos pretos de Snape brilhavam de satisfação na direção da moça em pé atrás de Bela. O corpo da Comensal tombou no chão, deixando a visão do rosto inchado de Luna aparecer completamente diante dos olhos de Snape.

― Você demorou – disse seco, enquanto se aproximava dela.

― Se você tivesse um hematoma do tamanho de um tomate no rosto também demoraria – rebateu fria. – Como conseguiu minha varinha?

― Lembranças de sua amiga Antoine – respondeu se colocando em frente a ela. – Temos que sair logo daqui, deixe só eu dar um jeito nisso – disse apontando a varinha para o rosto dela e murmurando algumas palavras. O corte e o inchaço desapareceram completamente. Snape a fitou e num impulso tocou seu rosto com carinho, ela retribuiu o gesto tocando os lábios dele com os seus.

― Senti saudades – murmurou.

― Eu também – disse baixo -, mas agora temos que ir.

― Voldemort? – perguntou. – Onde ele está?

― Ainda não está morto, infelizmente – rebateu frio. – Vamos, tenho que ajudar Harry e colocá-la num lugar seguro.

― Não – protestou Luna. – Eu vou junto.

― Você vai sumir daqui, isso sim – olhou-a impassível.

― Nunca – ela manteve seu olhar no dele. – Eu fico.

Snape bufou enquanto Luna sorria, tomou a frente dela e saiu pela porta. Ela o imitou. No corredor da Mansão Riddle, Snape murmurou:

― Mantenha a varinha em posição de ataque – os olhos azuis encontraram os dele em assentimento. – Potter está lá fora e eu preciso chegar até ele, quando sairmos daqui vá ao encontro de seus amigos franceses, está me entendo, Luna?

― Eles estão aqui? – disse surpresa enquanto atravessavam mais um corredor.

― Sim – e num tom de escárnio completou: – Parece que alguém andou ensinando-lhes a duelar. Uma atitude imprudente de uma mulher irresponsável, eu diria.

― Sorte sua ela ser imprudente – brincou.

Snape parou de andar e encarou-a com pretos fuzilantes.

― Eu devia mantê-la amarrada em algum lugar aqui dentro – ponderou mordaz.

― Eu desataria os nós com facilidade – sorriu enquanto ele revirava os olhos e chegavam até uma porta. – Não me subestime – aconselhou-o.

― Nunca ousaria – crispou os lábios numa linha fina de sorriso. Apontou a varinha para a porta e encarando-a perguntou: - Pronta?

― Sim. – Os olhos azuis se arregalaram enquanto a porta se abria.

Os raios coloridos cruzavam sua cabeça enquanto atravessavam os gramados. Luna pôde ver seus amigos ao longe, duelavam com dois comensais, e ela foi à direção deles. Snape por sua vez tomou a direção oposta, indo para o lado do cemitério.

Antoine a saudou enquanto desviava de um feitiço do homem loiro, e depois foi a vez de Emile e Pierre. Minutos depois o homenzarrão de cabelos escuros caiu ao chão estuporado por Emile, e o loiro batia em retirada por entre as árvores. Luna foi ao seu encalço seguido pelos três amigos, quando conseguiu atingi-lo já estavam nas margens do cemitério. Os olhos de Luna procuraram por Snape e caíram num grupo mais adiante, onde reconheceu Harry, Voldemort, Snape e Malfoy. O professor lutava vigorosamente com Lúcio enquanto tentava se aproximar de Voldemort.

Luna deslizou pelo meio das lápides e com passos firmes foi em direção ao grupo. Não havia chegado à metade da distância que os separavam quando viu o corpo do loiro tombar ao chão e Snape se precipitar para cima de Voldemort e Harry. Luna apressou o passo, seus amigos não a seguiram. Harry lançara um feitiço contra Voldemort, mas as varinhas de ambos pareciam presas. Enquanto Luna se aproximava pôde ver Snape apontar a varinha para Voldemort, se colocando quase na frente de Harry e depois um clarão intenso surgiu ofuscando a visão de todos.

Sem parar ela continuou atravessando o cemitério até chegar perto de onde eles estavam, quando a intensidade da luz diminuiu, viu Harry ajoelhado no chão ao lado do corpo de Snape. Seus olhos piscaram várias vezes tentando assimilar a cena. O rapaz sacudia o corpo ao seu lado que parecia mais inerte do que os próprios cadáveres embaixo da terra. Luna chegou ofegante, olhou para Harry que parecia totalmente apavorado com o corpo do professor em seus braços e desviou o olhar para Snape. O rosto estava coberto de cortes, a respiração quase inexistente, o pulso fraco demais. Luna colocou as mãos entre as dele e sentiu um leve aperto dele sobre sua mão. Os olhos azuis nublaram rapidamente e encontraram os verdes atônitos de Harry.

― Solte-o Harry – disse tentando fazer o amigo abrir as mãos que seguravam Snape. – Eu preciso tirá-lo daqui e tentar salvar a vida dele... Por favor, Harry, solte-o.

― Ele deu sua vida por mim – balbuciou o rapaz, comprimindo os dedos sobre os ombros do professor que sorvia o ar rapidamente. – Eu não compreendo...

― Harry, existe muita coisa por trás disso tudo, mas essa não é a hora própria para lhe contar nada. – Com a voz embargada completou: - Nem eu sou a pessoa certa para fazer isso. Deixe-me levá-lo e se ele ficar bom, você terá suas respostas.

― Não – berrou Harry. – Ele tem que ser entregue ao Ministério! – as lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto sujo do sangue de Snape. – Ele tem que pagar pela morte de Dumbledore!

― Ele já saldou essa dívida – rebateu Luna ferozmente. – Agora me deixe tirá-lo daqui antes que seja tarde demais.

― Não! – rosnou Harry, as lágrimas corriam livremente pelo rosto dele. – Eu o quero morto!

― Não, Harry – protestou Luna seus olhos atentos sobre Snape que desmaiara. – Você não pode querer que seu pai morra!

― Meu o quê? – Os olhos verdes intensos sobre a amiga. – Não, você está louca!

― Eu não mentiria para você, nem para ninguém, Harry – rebateu, conseguindo fazer com que ele soltasse o corpo de Snape. – Preciso ajudá-lo, ele precisa sobreviver e ficar escondido até conseguir provar sua inocência.

― Ele não é inocente, Luna! – disse Harry frio.

― Talvez não de todo – disse irritada -, mas teve motivos para fazer o que fez, Harry. E eu vou salvá-lo, goste você ou não disso. Quer saber por quê?

O rapaz não disse nada apenas a fitou com os olhos verdes escuros.

― Porque eu o amo, Harry – Luna fitou o rosto de Snape lívido em seu colo. – Eu me apaixonei pelo homem por trás dessa máscara fria e impassível, e daria minha vida por ele. É esse homem que também o ama e que acabou de salvar sua vida.

Os olhos azuis dela encontraram os verdes de Harry, e numa permissão velada do amigo, ela aparatou abraçada ao corpo de Snape.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XXI**

Os olhos azuis correram pelo corpo inerte sobre os lençóis de sua cama enquanto se livrava rapidamente de sua capa. Sentou-se ao seu lado observando com atenção redobrada os cortes em seu rosto, eram muitos e alguns mais profundos que os outros. Ela suspirou fundo, os olhos turvaram, desceu delicadamente os dedos até as têmporas dele, afastando os fios de cabelo negros da testa. Colocou a mão devagar sobre a pele dele e sentiu-a quente, estava febril. A respiração era ruidosa e fraca, desabotoou as pesadas roupas de veludo e retirou-as com cuidado, deixando-o apenas com as calças que estavam rasgadas sobre uma perna. Exceto por alguns arranhões, não havia nada demais sobre o tórax e sua atenção voltou-se para a perna que estava estropiada. Aquele ferimento não cicatrizaria tão facilmente. Retirou a calça com cuidado, deixando-o somente com a peça intima. Foi até seu toillet e trouxe uma vasilha com água morna e panos limpos.

Num gesto de varinha ela retirou o excesso de sujeira sobre os cortes e devagar passou o pano úmido sobre eles. Molhou novamente o pano, passando-o sobre os cabelos sujos de sangue e limpou-os. Cobriu-o com lençóis e depois embebeu o pano limpo ao lado da tigela, colocando-o sobre a testa de Snape. Ele não esboçava nenhum movimento e aquilo começou a inquietar Luna. A porta do quarto se abriu e o Sr. Lovegood entrou por ela, seguido de uma mulher de uns quarenta anos, os cabelos castanhos presos a um coque e roupas de medibruxa. Ao vê-la a mulher esboçou um pequeno sorriso, dizendo em seguida:

― Como vai, Luna? Thomas disse que o caso era grave e eu vim o mais rápido que pude. O que há?

Luna engoliu em seco e se afastou da cama para deixá-la ver o enfermo. O espanto moldou as feições da medibruxa, mas ela conseguiu se controlar e se aproximou da cama.

― Madame Pomfrey, desculpe-me envolvê-la nisso, mas não conhecíamos mais ninguém em que pudéssemos confiar – disse Luna tristemente. – Não vai demorar para o Ministério estar atrás dele, e eu não posso deixar que o peguem assim. Ele não terá nenhuma chance.

― Vou ver o que posso fazer – disse Pomfrey, sentando-se na beirada de cama e começando a examinar Snape. – Os cortes são muito profundos em algumas áreas e essa perna levará muito tempo até cicatrizar por completo.

― E a febre? – indagou Luna. – Ela não cede.

― Srta. Lovegood, é incrível que esse homem ainda esteja vivo depois de tantas maldições desferidas contra ele – disse calmamente. - Eu realmente não posso afirmar que ele ficará sem alguma seqüela depois disso tudo.

As lágrimas rolaram do rosto da moça enquanto o pai abraçava fortemente junto ao seu corpo.

Pomfrey correu a varinha sobre os ferimentos do rosto de Snape murmurando e, um a um, os cortes se fecharam, apenas aqueles mais profundos ainda sobressaiam sobre a pele pálida como filetes acobreados. Ela verificou se havia alguma fratura no tronco dele, mas nada foi constatado. Dedicou-se então à perna que tinha uma fratura bem exposta e estava quase em frangalhos. O osso foi posto no lugar e o tecido remendado por cima dele, mas a aparência ainda era grotesca e Pomfrey conjurou umas bandagens, colocou-as ao seu lado enquanto espalhava suavemente uma pomada esverdeada sobre o machucado. Depois o cobriu com as bandagens, retirou um vidro de dentro da valise que trouxe consigo e levantando-se, entreabriu os lábios de Snape e derramou um pouco do conteúdo em sua garganta.

― Bom, isso é tudo o que podemos fazer por hora – disse solenemente. – Temos que esperar que ele reaja à poção e a febre ceda o mais rápido possível.

― O que pode acontecer se ela perdurar por algum tempo? – perguntou Luna nervosa.

― Temo que isso possa afetar demais a memória dele e deixe de ser um quadro reversível – explicou pacientemente. – Ele resistiu muito tempo à Imperius e essa febre é conseqüência disso. A maldição ainda está percorrendo o corpo dele, o perigo maior é o efeito sobre a mente dele, já que está tão debilitado pelos outros ferimentos. Ele pode se esquecer de alguns fatos, principalmente aqueles que esteve tentando ocultar de alguém.

Os olhos de Luna turvaram novamente e a muito custo ela impediu que as lágrimas escorressem.

― Os cortes mais profundos desaparecerão daqui a algum tempo, e você deve continuar usando essa pomada sobre eles três vezes ao dia. Quanto à perna, ela irá cicatrizar completamente em uns dois meses, e se for bem cuidada, ele conseguirá andar normalmente depois. – Completou dizendo: - Dê essa poção a ele de duas em duas horas até que não haja mais febre, e veremos como ele irá acordar.

― Sim, Pomfrey – murmurou Luna. – Eu não vou sair do lado dele até que ele melhore.

― Isso pode levar dias, Luna – ponderou Pomfrey. – Eu tentarei que voltar aqui para vê-lo.

― É melhor não se arriscar, Pomfrey – disse Thomas. - Se houver necessidade eu procurarei.

― Está bem, Tom – sorriu -, mas não se incomode em fazê-lo. Eu não morro de amores pelo Snape, mas não quero vê-lo morto.

― Obrigada, Madame – disse Luna com a voz embargada.

― Não há de que – deu-lhe um tapinha no rosto -, mas descanse, sim? Quando ele acordar você ainda terá muito trabalho.

Luna assentiu e os dois saíram do quarto. Ela colocou uma poltrona perto da cama, trocou a compressa sobre a testa dele e sentou-se nela segurando a mão dele entre as suas. Acordou assustada e verificou que já estava na hora de mais uma dose da poção, e fez exatamente como Pomfrey fizera. Trocou mais uma vez a compressa e voltou à poltrona.

Durante três dias o estado dele permaneceu inalterado. No quarto dia, porém, a febre cedeu um pouco e ele começou a delirar. Murmurava coisas inteligíveis, algumas vezes abria os olhos e depois caía num estado de torpor. A agonia de Luna só aumentava. Durante mais quatro dias ele permaneceu num estado de semi-inconsciência. O Ministério emitiu um mandado de prisão em nome dele, e o pai de Luna sugeriu que eles se escondessem na casa de Kerrier, era um refúgio seguro com todos aqueles feitiços que a Sra. Lovegood usara para proteger seus segredos. Era _imapeável_ acima de tudo. Os preparativos foram feitos, e na noite daquele mesmo dia eles se mudaram para lá. Luna continuou com os cuidados redobrados e ao final de dois dias, a febre cedera por completo.

A noite caiu suavemente sobre os jardins da casa, a brisa fresca soprava do mar. Luna subiu para ver como Snape estava e passar, pela última vez naquele dia, a pomada nos cortes dele. A expressão em seu rosto era serena, e então ela deslizou os dedos espalhando uma camada fina de pomada sobre a pele, os cortes tinham praticamente desaparecido, deixando apenas umas poucas linhas tracejadas sobre a pele clara. Ela sorriu ao constatar isso, mas uma mão forte a impediu de prosseguir, os olhos pretos a encararam frios e a voz impassível chegou até seus ouvidos:

― O que pensa que está fazendo, srta. Lovegood?

― Cuidando de você, Severo – disse suavemente sorrindo, e abraçando-o apertado contra seu corpo, completou: – Estou tão feliz que tenha acordado.

― Eu estive inconsciente por muito tempo? – perguntou frio.

― Sim – ela voltou a fitá-lo, os olhos úmidos –, quase uma semana e meia – inclinou-se para beijá-lo, mas ele desviou. Luna recuou receosa enquanto ele a fitava, desconfiado.

― O que exatamente aconteceu? - perguntou Snape.

― Você não se lembra de nada? – disse Luna.

― Vagamente – respondeu com cuidado.

― Você ajudou Harry a derrotar Voldemort, mas ficou muito ferido... – explicou Luna.

― E a senhorita bondosamente me trouxe para cá? – completou com escárnio.

― Eu achei que era o melhor a fazer – retrucou. – Ou queria morrer no campo de batalha e virar um herói?

― Levando em conta tudo o que fiz, me parece uma boa alternativa – disse mordaz.

― E eu não conto? – ela o encarou em azuis tristonhos.

― Você? – ele a fitou, atônito. – Onde você se encaixa nisso tudo?

― Você não se lembra de nós? – azuis se encontraram com pretos surpresos.

― Nós? – repetiu, mas para si mesmo do que para Luna.

― Sim, nós, Snape – disse Luna. – Nós somos noivos. Não se lembra de Harry também?

Ele a encarou por alguns instantes antes de dizer:

― Suponho que lhe contei que ele é meu filho?

― Sim, contou – respondeu, tentando disfarçar a voz embargada. – E me deu a carta de Lílian para que eu guardasse com cuidado.

― Isso não pode estar acontecendo! - rosnou

― Mas infelizmente está – rebateu Luna, os olhos nublados, colocando-se de pé.

― Aonde você vai? – ele a encarou em pretos cintilantes.

― Andar, Severo – enxugou as lágrimas. – Preciso pensar.

― Eu sinto muito, srta. Lovegood – murmurou segurando por instantes a mão dela.

― Eu também – respondeu puxando a mão bruscamente. Luna saiu do quarto batendo a porta atrás de si, enquanto Snape fechava os olhos, confuso, tentando assimilar o que ouvira.

Os dias passaram rapidamente, e ao final de um mês, ele já havia se acostumando novamente com a presença dela. Luna por sua vez decidira não tocar mais no assunto do noivado, ou nada que se relacionasse a eles dois. Snape precisava se recuperar o mais rápido possível, e quem sabe com o tempo, e estando juntos, a memória não voltasse? Afinal, Madame Pomfrey disse que o quadro poderia ser reversível. No final do segundo mês, o corte na perna já havia fechado por completo, mas ele ainda teria que reconquistar a confiança na perna machucada.

― Então o que minha enfermeira recomenda agora? – ele a encarou curioso.

― Talvez fosse melhor esperar mais um pouco – disse calmamente. – Você ainda está fraco.

― Eu não pretendo ficar o resto da minha vida deitado numa cama com uma mulher me dizendo como e quando devo fazer o que quer que seja - praguejou.

― Ótimo – rebateu Luna. – Vamos, dê um passo em direção à liberdade!

Os olhos dele cintilaram de raiva diante da bravata dela, e erguendo o corpo dos travesseiros, jogou as pernas para fora da cama. Firmou a perna boa primeiramente no chão, Luna fingiu que não viu, depois a machucada e apoiou o corpo sobre ambas. A perna ruim falseou e ele perdeu o equilíbrio, se segurando na cabeceira da cama. Num gesto rápido, ela se colocou na frente dele e sorriu:

― Quer ajuda, Severo?

― Acho que posso conviver com isso – respondeu crispando os lábios.

Luna revirou os olhos e enlaçando-o pela cintura o ajudou a ficar de pé.

― Aonde vamos? - perguntou

― Ar puro, srta. Lovegood – disse calmamente.

― Destino: Jardins – brincou.

Mais um mês se passou, o aniversário de Luna chegou, entretanto, ela nada disse a esse respeito. Apenas se arrumou com um pouco mais de zelo, apesar de saber que não o comemoraria, nem mesmo seu pai iria aparecer, com as buscas intensificadas pelo Ministério. A noite chegou com uma rapidez imensa, talvez tentando impedi-la de sofrer. Ela se sentara, como sempre fazia nos últimos dias, na saleta de leitura tendo Snape ao seu lado. Ele agora andava com a ajuda de uma bengala e conseguira se lembrar das cenas da batalha contra Voldemort, descobrindo que quem lhe lançara as Imperius havia sido Malfoy pouco antes dele imobilizá-lo. Ela folheava um livro sem muito interesse, Snape, por sua vez, estava entretido em sua leitura. A elfa entrou devagar na saleta e se dirigiu até ele, sussurrando-lhe algo e saiu com uma reverência. Luna o fitou de canto de olho, mas quando o viu olhar para ela, desviou seus olhos para o livro. Snape se colocou de pé, e num tom suave disse:

― O jantar está pronto, Srta – foi mancando até ela e ofereceu-lhe o braço. – Permita-me?

― Claro – Luna sorri.u – Por que não?

― Eu gostaria de lhe pedir uma coisa antes de levá-la até a sala – disse com calma. – Posso?

― Sim – respondeu desconfiada.

Snape crispou os lábios e puxou um pequeno lenço preto do bolso. Luna o olhou inquisitivamente, ele fingiu não perceber e colocou-o sobre os olhos dela.

― Confia em mim? – perguntou ao segurar a mão dela entre a sua. Por alguns instantes seu olhar ficou detido no anel que o dedo feminino ostentava, mas a voz de Luna o tirou de seus pensamentos.

― Plenamente – respondeu docemente.

Outra crispada de lábios e com o braço dela envolta do seu, Snape e Luna deixaram a saleta. Ela ouviu o barulho de uma maçaneta girar e depois a brisa soprar em seu rosto, o cheiro da maresia. Deu mais alguns passos em direção ao desconhecido e sentiu os dedos dele roçarem seus cabelos, retirando-lhe a venda. A lua estava brilhante no céu, jogando seu luar prateado sobre a mesa a sua frente, e duas velas encantadas tremulavam no centro dela. Snape afastou gentilmente a cadeira para que ela se sentasse e depois de acomodá-la, fez o mesmo. Abriu a garrafa de vinho que estava no balde de gelo e serviu-os.

― Feliz aniversário, Luna – disse erguendo a taça na direção dela, e com a voz mais suave que o habitual completou: – Eu achei que essa seria um boa oportunidade de lhe agradecer por cuidar de mim, sinceramente não sei como retribuir tanta dedicação.

― Obrigada – ela hesitou em responder. – Não há necessidade de me agradecer por nada, eu só fiz isso porque...

― De alguma forma, que eu ainda não descobri, se apaixonou por mim – ele completou encarando-a em pretos brilhantes. – Não faço a mínima idéia de como chegamos a noivar.

― Eu sei – ela suspirou, desviando seu olhar para o anel em seu dedo e rodou-o. – Desculpe-me, eu agradeço a sua cortesia, mas eu – colocou-se de pé –, não estou me sentindo bem...

― Você nem tocou no seu vinho – disse macio.

― Talvez não seja a melhor ocasião para o vinho – ela o fitou em azuis esperançosos.

― Eu soube que era seu aniversário olhando um álbum de foto que estava no armário do meu quarto. – E constrangido completou: - Talvez tenha sido impertinência minha fazer esse jantar, mas eu queria me sentir um pouco mais próximo...

― Próximo? – Azuis encaram pretos angustiados.

– Sim, eu queria vê-la feliz e sentir como era quando estávamos juntos - os lábios dele tremeram – Sei que não tenho costume de agir assim, até hoje só uma pessoa havia conseguido isso... E mesmo assim, eu confesso, fui muito estúpido para assumir o que sentia e a perdi – as palavras morreram, e ele a fitou intensamente para depois completar: - Não gostaria de perder sua afeição...

― Eu o amo, Severo – corrigiu. – Eu acho melhor irmos deitar, já está tarde.

Snape se levantou e contornou a mesa se colocando a frente dela, impedindo-a de sair.

― Dança? – pretos procuravam por aceitação.

― Como? – perguntou aturdida.

― Dança comigo? – repetiu a pergunta enquanto agitava a varinha fazendo surgir o som de violinos encher o ar.

― E sua perna? – retorquiu.

― Não será empecilho – disse e estendeu a mão para ela.

Snape pousou suavemente a mão sobre a cintura dela, enlaçando-a com carinho e trazendo-a mais para perto, inalando jasmim. Os lábios dele roçaram de leve a testa dela e Luna se afastou um pouco, temendo esquecer que aquilo era apenas uma comemoração de aniversário, só e simplesmente isso. Ele a conduziu habilmente pelos jardins, a perna não parecia ferida, Snape era realmente um Mestre. Uma das mãos dele subiu até suas costas enquanto a outra a mantinha presa fortemente ao seu corpo. Luna discretamente deixou que seus dedos entrelaçassem alguns fios de cabelo dele sobre a nuca, esbarrando de leve sobre a pele morna do pescoço, e seus olhos encaram os dele no instante em que seu coração disparava diante daquele contato. Azuis estavam em pretos, as bocas próximas, hesitantes. Ele subiu a mão até a nuca dela, prendendo os cabelos revoltos com a brisa, pretos se tornaram intensos em azuis. Luna por sua vez entreabriu os lábios, a respiração acelerada, sentindo o hálito quente dele cada vez mais próximo. As costas da mão dele escorregaram sobre seu rosto, acariciando-o, e ela fechou os olhos, tremendo. Os lábios tocaram suavemente suas bochechas, deslizando calmamente até seus lábios, e roçaram suavemente sobre eles, pedindo consentimento para prosseguir. Luna abriu os olhos, encarando pretos, e trouxe o rosto dele mais perto, escorregando a língua sobre os lábios dele, experimentando-os. Snape a apertou forte contra si deixando que ela prosseguisse, penetrando suavemente na boca de Luna, deleitando-se.

As mãos deslizaram de volta para o cabelo dela mantendo-a presa a quentura de seus lábios, impedindo-a de fugir. Luna deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço dele, cerrando os dentes sobre a pele quente, enquanto as mãos desabotoavam-lhe a camisa. Snape fechou os olhos se inebriando com cada toque, sentindo os beijos dela sobre seu tórax, as mãos que deslizavam tão conscientes em cada parte de seu corpo. A um passo de perder a sanidade, ele a interrompeu, trazendo-a até seu rosto e encarando azuis. Pousando a mão na cintura dela, segurando-a firme contra seu corpo, desaparatou com ela no quarto.

Beijou-a novamente com ardor, Luna agarrou seus cabelos pretos mantendo seus lábios nos dele enquanto ele a deitava na cama, desabotoando seu vestido, deixando a pele clara dela exposta às suas carícias. Os lábios dele desceram úmidos pelo pescoço, percorrendo todo seu corpo, deixando-a entregue. Snape crispou os lábios ao fitá-la nua sobre os lençóis e deitou-se sobre ela, possuindo-a com carinho, delicadamente; abraçando-a desesperadamente enquanto Luna mordia-lhe o ombro quando seus corpos se preencheram saciados. Ele a manteve envolta em seus braços como sempre fazia, enterrando seu rosto nos cabelos loiros dela, e Luna se abrigou na quentura do corpo dele, impedindo-se de pensar no amanhã.

_**Eu sei há algo por trás do seu sorriso.**_

_**Eu tenho a noção ao olhar em seus olhos, sim.**_

_**Você construiu um amor, mas aquele amor se quebra.**_

_**Seu pedacinho do paraíso se torna muito sombrio.**_

_**Escute seu coração**_

_**Quando ele chamar por você**_

_**Escute seu coração**_

_**Não há nada mais que você pode fazer.**_

_**Eu não sei aonde você vai**_

_**E eu não sei por que,**_

_**Mas escute seu coração**_

_**Antes de você lhe dizer adeus.**_

_**Às vezes você deseja saber se esta briga valeu a pena.**_

_**Os momentos preciosos estão todos perdidos na maré, sim.**_

_**Eles são varridos e nada é o que parece ser,**_

_**O sentimento de pertencer a seus sonhos.**_

_**E há vozes**_

_**Aquele desejo a ser ouvido.**_

_**Tanto mencionar**_

_**Mas você não pode achar as palavras.**_

_**O cheiro de magia,**_

_**A beleza que é**_

_**Quando amor é mais selvagem que o vento.**_

_**( Listen to your Heart – Roxette ) **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XXII**

Quando acordou, sentiu que estava sozinha na cama, não havia nenhum sinal de Snape. A noite havia sido maravilhosa, os momentos que desfrutaram juntos foram tão intensos, que por um breve espaço de tempo, Luna achou que talvez eles estivessem a um passo de recuperar tudo que haviam vivido nos últimos oito meses. O tempo parecia tão relativo agora, quando pensava sobre eles, parecia que sempre haviam estado juntos de alguma forma, mas para Snape nada daquilo era real, sabia o quanto fora difícil para ele admitir isso uma vez. O que dirá uma segunda - suspirou. Seus olhos turvaram e ela agarrou o travesseiro, afundando seu rosto nele. Como algo tão bonito e especial podia se perder assim? Como ela conseguiria viver sem todo aquele sentimento que ele havia despertado?

Levantou o rosto para fitar os raios de sol que atravessavam o tecido fino das cortinas. Seria mais um dia, mais um dia que estaria ao seu lado sem realmente fazer parte de sua vida. Não queria pensar sobre isso, doía. Passou a mão sobre o rosto enxugando as lágrimas e obrigou-se a levantar. Não ia adiantar ficar deitada chorando, ou fingir que ele não estaria lá embaixo tentando simular para si mesmo que aquela noite não acontecera, conhecia Severo, e naquele momento, melhor do que ele próprio. Pôs-se de pé e arrumou-se para descer.

Desceu as escadas e entrou na pequena sala usada para as refeições, encontrou-o entretido com um leve lanche matinal. Dirigiu-se até a mesa, evitando fazer qualquer ruído, mas Snape disse em seu tom sério, sem levantar seus olhos para ela:

― Bom dia, srta. Lovegood.

― Bom dia, Severo – respondeu, dissimulando seu constrangimento, mas ao invés de sentar, girou nos pés e tomou a direção da porta.

― Não vai comer nada? – a voz dele a atingiu antes que ela cruzasse o portal, enquanto olhos pretos a fitavam intensamente.

― Estou sem fome, obrigada – evitou encará-lo e saiu.

Snape deixou-se ficar olhando, durante algum tempo, o lugar ocupado por ela, levantou-se e saiu para o corredor. Luna voltou para o quarto, o coração esmagado no fundo do estômago, os olhos inundados e uma vontade louca de gritar. Fechou a porta atrás de si e escorregou, apoiada nela, até o chão frio, encolhendo as pernas e afundando seu rosto entre os tecidos da veste. Do lado de fora, a mão de Snape pousou suavemente sobre a maçaneta, hesitante. Fitou durante algum tempo a madeira escura da porta, e recolheu sua mão, bufando. E assim como viera, retornou pelo corredor mancando, seus olhos baixos presos a algo que ele não sabia o que era.

Os dias passaram, Luna continuava com seus cuidados e atenção para com ele, mas no fundo ambos se mantinham a distância um do outro. Ela estava sentada, numa tarde um pouco mais quente, ao pé de uma árvore, quando um estalido a fez se erguer de um salto. Snape estava parado atrás dela, mas com o pulo que ela dera, se aproximou impedindo que Luna caísse.

― Não queira assustá-la – disse suave -, apenas achei que poderia lhe fazer companhia. A casa está vazia sem a sua presença. – completou tentando ser carinhoso e diminuir a distância que há dias existia entre eles. Talvez se fosse outro momento, ou outra pessoa, ele não agisse dessa forma. Entretanto, com Luna era diferente, desde que recobrara a consciência, sentia-se impelido a tratá-la com uma certa distinção, não poderia simplesmente ficar indiferente a tudo que ela fizera. Aqueles olhos azuis eram ternos e gentis, e sua dona, adorável.

― Eu já ia entrar – ela se desculpou sem saber exatamente por que, mas retirou-o totalmente de seus pensamentos. E desvencilhando-se das mãos dele, tomou a direção da trilha. Não havia dado um passo e o chão lhe sumiu sob os pés, ela cambaleou e sem notar se apoiou em Snape. Fechou os olhos, sorvendo o ar rapidamente, a palidez de seu rosto se tornou visível e ele a abraçou. Luna conseguiu se controlar e abrindo os olhos, encontrou pretos preocupados. - Desculpe-me – balbuciou, deixando novamente a quentura dos braços dele, mas desta vez seguiu direto pela trilha.

Snape apenas a acompanhou com os olhos até que sumisse pela entrada da casa. Na manhã seguinte, notou que ela mal tocara no seu café, e com uma desculpa qualquer se retirou da mesa. A perna ainda falhava e as malditas lembranças não voltavam a sua mente, mesmo que forçasse, mesmo que implorasse à Merlin. Tudo que conseguira de progresso era lembrar o que acontecera na noite em que Voldemort morrera, mas as coisas relacionadas à Luna, ainda lhe eram um completo mistério. Não que duvidasse das palavras dela, nem tampouco tinha dúvidas de que ela lhe despertara algo, afinal sentira-se imensamente atraído por ela naquela noite, talvez, por isso mesmo, precisasse mais do que nunca saber como tinha sido tudo até ali. Como aquela moça havia entrado em sua vida e despertado aquele sentimento que ele julgava morto e enterrado junto com outros fantasmas de seu passado. Queria poder afagá-la mais uma vez, como fizera, senti-la em seus braços, mas para isso tinha que estar completo. E ainda havia Potter. Era estranho o rapaz não ter vindo lhe aborrecer atrás de explicações, mas talvez ele preferisse fingir que o pai estava morto. Um brilho frio cruzou seu olhar e ele enterrou as mãos em seus cabelos pretos.

Dias depois, Thomas Lovegood entrou na confortável sala de estar de sua casa de Kerrier, com os olhos azuis intensamente brilhantes e uma ansiedade latente. Encontrou a filha sentada na saleta ao lado com um livro entre as mãos, e com seu sorriso costumeiro, saudou-a:

― Bom dia, querida – a voz era baixa, mas excitada,

― Papai – exclamou a Luna. Levantou-se e o abraçou carinhosamente. – Quantas saudades!

― Eu também senti, minha querida – afagou-a com suas mãos delgadas, mas rapidamente acrescentou: - Preciso lhe falar com urgência.

― Claro – sorriu. – Vamos dar uma volta no jardim.

O Sr. Lovegood assentiu em resposta e dando o braço à filha, retiraram-se pela porta da frente. Assim que tomaram uma distância segura da casa, ele voltou a falar:

― Luna, minha querida, Snape já foi citado pelo departamento de investigação do Ministério – e com um jeito agitado continuou: -, o cerco está se fechando.

― Eu preciso de mais algum tempo – rebateu -, ele ainda não está pronto para enfrentar um tribunal.

― Eu sei – concordou o pai -, mas não sei se poderá protelar isso por mais tempo...

― Por que diz isso? – ela o encarou em azuis escuros.

― Porque você também foi acusada, Luna – os olhos dele agora cintilavam de apreensão –, disseram que você encobriu deliberadamente um assassino.

― E como chegaram a essa conclusão? – olhou-o fixamente.

― Malfoy disse que a viu no cemitério ao lado de Snape – pigarreou -, e que depois que ele foi atingido e fugiu, você também sumiu.

― E? – indagou

― E? – repetiu o pai confuso. – Eles virão atrás de você e a levarão a julgamento, oras!

Os olhos de Luna vagaram pelo infinito e depois se fixaram na casa atrás dele, e firme, anunciou:

― Eu vou me apresentar.

― Você vai o que? – os olhos do sr. Lovegood saltaram. – Escute, se Snape se entregar, poderá esclarecer tudo o que aconteceu.

― Não – ela protestou. – Eu ainda preciso reaver as cartas que estão em Beauxbatons, mas não posso deixá-lo sozinho aqui, e se eu conseguir iludi-los, posso ganhar o tempo que preciso.

― Você vai mentir? – murmurou atônito o pai.

― Se isso fizer o pai de meu filho ficar longe de Azkaban, não tenha dúvidas de que o farei - os olhos de Luna brilharam.

― O que exatamente está querendo me dizer, Luna? – perguntou incrédulo. – Você está grávida?

― E... eu acho q... que sim – balbuciou, e depois firme exigiu: - Eu o proíbo de contar isso a quem quer que seja.

― Ele não sabe? – a surpresa dele era palpável.

― Não – ela andou de um lado para o outro. – Não o quero ao meu lado por causa disso, e pior ainda, isso poderia fazê-lo tomar alguma atitude precipitada. Definitivamente é segredo, o senhor entendeu, papai?

― Sim, minha querida – assentiu contrafeito, mas prosseguiu dizendo: - Entretanto, eu ouso dizer que não poderá esconder isso durante muito tempo.

― Eu sei – ela o fitou com carinho -, por hora arranje alguém que possa me defender, está bem?

― O que dirá á ele a respeito disso? – indagou curioso.

― Absolutamente, nada – suspirou. – Eu quero meu noivo de volta.

O pai deu um sorriso meio sem jeito e a abraçou fortemente, murmurando:

― Vou ver o que consigo – sorriu -, mas prometa-me que vai se cuidar, está bem?

― Prometo – respondeu em azuis pálidos.

Num estalido ele sumiu nos gramados. Luna voltou calmamente para casa, e encontrou Snape esperando-a na sala.

― Vai me contar o que há de errado? – sibilou para ela.

― Errado? – disse sonsa.

― O que seu pai queira? – perguntou ríspido.

― Nada demais – olhou-o com desprezo -, somente saber como estávamos – e se dirigiu para as escadas, mas a mão dele a deteve.

― Acha que vou acreditar nisso? – rebateu mordaz.

― Deveria – encarou-o desafiadora -, ou está sugerindo que eu minto para você?

― E não mente? – retrucou.

― Não – disse, desviando os olhos dos dele.

― Sabe, srta. Lovegood – disse com voz de seda –, eu sempre admirei sua franqueza, apesar de as vezes ser deveras embaraçante ouvi-las. Entretanto, ouso dizer que a maturidade lhe roubou isso.

― Eu não sei do que está falando, Severo – disse nervosa -, mas está me machucando. – A mão dele continuava segurando-a pelo pulso e comprimindo-o forte.

― Tem certeza que não? – os olhos pretos mergulharam nos dela.

― Não – azuis se tornaram intensos.

― Não o que? – perguntou aflito. – Vamos, Luna, o que está acontecendo?

― Nada, Severo – disse irritada, puxando o braço com força.

― Eu não sei o que pensa que posso fazer... – trouxe-a mais perto, os olhos nos dela, a boca próxima -, mas a última coisa que faria seria magoá-la.

Luna o encarou, deixando de lutar contra os braços que a seguravam, e baixando os olhos, sussurrou:

― Eu não quero que pense que fiz isso propositalmente – azuis turvaram -, ou que espero qualquer coisa de você...

― Mas você espera – disse crispando os lábios –, e não é uma coisa qualquer, é um filho – encarou-a em pretos brilhantes. - Por que não ia me contar?

― Eu... - ela o fitou atônita, seus olhos percorreram os dele, indo de um para o outro.

A boca de Snape estava próxima a dela, e seus olhos ainda continuavam presos nos dele. Ele passou suavemente a mãos sobre o rosto dela e depois desceu as mãos para sua cintura, enlaçando-a, mantendo-a grudada ao seu corpo.

― Diga-me – disse baixo, os olhos intensos nos dela –, se você foi capaz de me fazer apaixonar por você uma vez, por que não o faria novamente?

Os olhos azuis dela brilharam e um sorriso aflorou em seus lábios. De repente todos os seus medos e incertezas se foram, ele estava ali novamente, entregue a ela, e como da primeira vez, se enrolando em seus próprios sentimentos. Snape a fitava com carinho, abandonando completamente seu jeito frio e distante.

― Não vou negar que é difícil conviver com a idéia de que já tivemos outros momentos juntos, e que a simples possibilidade deles ficarem esquecidos num passado tão próximo, me parece um absurdo – novamente ele passou os dedos sobre o rosto dela, tocando a pele macia e clara. - No entanto, pior é o martírio de viver sobre o mesmo teto que você, me enchendo dessa angústia dia após dia, e me obrigando a ficar longe com medo de feri-la. Eu já tenho a certeza que queria: a de que não coloquei esse anel em seu dedo a toa...

Luna não lhe deu tempo para completar a frase, enlaçou o pescoço dele, e trouxe-o até seu lábios. Snape não se opôs, mantinha-a presa entre seus braços, retribuindo-lhe os beijos, intensificando-os. Deixando que mãe e filho lhe tirassem toda sua razão.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo XXIII**

Luna se sentia completa nas últimas semanas, o fato de não carregar esse segredo e de ter Snape ao seu lado, a fazia se sentir forte e pronta para enfrentar o que estava por vir. Não quis assustá-lo, a maneira como via Snape ultimamente não era a mesma de cinco meses atrás. Ele estava fragilizado pela batalha, por mais que tentasse se manter sempre impassível e no controle da situação. Afinal, era humano, e sempre há um momento em que os fortes têm que se confrontar com a falta de imortalidade que acreditam possuir.

Ela sabia que o assunto com Harry não estava acabado, e que isso o magoava, apesar dele nunca tocar no assunto. Luna ia continuar com seu plano e ganhar tempo para que ele conseguisse provar a todos o que realmente fizera, principalmente para Harry. Isso a assustava, a possibilidade de que talvez aquelas cartas não o absolvessem da morte de Dumbledore diante do mundo que o cercava, mas ao menos fariam Harry admitir que Snape lutara até o final ao seu lado, impedindo que Voldemort triunfasse. Nenhuma palavra sobre isso havia sido dita até então, Snape era apenas citado nos jornais como um Comensal procurado, um assassino frio. Os primeiros dias subseqüentes à morte de Voldemort haviam sido os piores, Luna teve vontade de proclamar aos quatro ventos o que realmente acontecera. Cruel era o que os jornais, o Ministério e Harry faziam. Em breve, Luna cuidaria disso... Muito em breve. Sorriu.

Ela estava em pé no meio do cômodo, agora vazio e fitava a vidraça a sua frente, os tons alaranjados do pôr-do-sol enchiam os jardins. Seus olhos se perderam no horizonte e ela deslizou suavemente a mão pelo ventre. Era engraçado imaginar que em breve teria um par de olhos a fitando intrigados, que sentiria uma pequena mão tocar na sua. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Não pensara em ter um filho tão cedo, ambos haviam concordado com isso, mas o fato dele existir estava começando a alterar suas vidas. Um leve farfalhar de vestes a fez virar o rosto e encarar pretos que a fitavam absortos em sua imagem.

― Então? – sorriu sem que ele visse. – Conseguiu dar os primeiros passos sem a bengala?

― Bom, eu não posso dizer que foi realmente brilhante – crispou os lábios -, mas foi um feito enorme.

― Não duvidei que fosse tentar até cair de cara no chão – gracejou, e virou-se para ele encarando-o em azuis brilhantes.

― Não cheguei a tanto, Luna – disse cínico. – Como pode ver estou sem nenhum arranhão, e sem nada quebrado, mas livre daquele toco de madeira.

― Cinqüenta pontos para a Sonserina – riu ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava para frente e beijava-lhe ternamente os lábios.

― É a primeira vez que tenho vontade de dar 200 pontos para Corvinal – acariciou-lhe o rosto, mas Luna viu seu olhar se tornar escuro. - Eu devo estar ficando insano depois de tantos anos vivendo no limite do bem e o mal. – e se calou.

Ela percebeu e se aninhou nos braços dele, enquanto sentia as mãos dele acariciarem seus cabelos. Snape olhou a sua volta e num murmúrio perguntou:

― O que havia aqui antes, Luna?

― Aqui era onde minha mãe fazia os experimentos dela com feitiços – a voz dela se tornou baixa e triste. – Foi aqui que ela morreu, e depois disso, papai se desfez de tudo. – Ela tentou se manter firme e completou: - Ela trabalhava para o Ministério sobre sigilo, por isso essa casa é imapeável e protegida pelo Fidelius, sendo mamãe o fiel do segredo, e com a morte dela, acho que nem o Ministério seria capaz de achar essa casa.

― Você está tentando me manter escondido do mundo, srta. Lovegood? – crispou os lábios.

― Não, apenas seguro – sua expressão se tornou séria e ela o enlaçou pela cintura aquietando seus pensamentos. - Severo, eu prometo que vou recuperar as cartas – disse firme, fitando-o em azuis ternos. – Você sabe que o julgamento será em breve, e a sua melhor chance é com essas cartas em seu poder.

― Como pode ter tanta certeza de que eles as aceitaram como provas? – disse sarcástico. – Todos querem minha cabeça, Luna – e completou: - Você devia ter me entregue e se livrado desse problema.

― E perder isso? – colocou a mão dele sobre sua barriga e sorriu. – Nunca!

Snape fitou-a com carinho, um brilho diferente passou por seus olhos, essa era uma das coisas que gostava em Luna: ela sabia fazê-lo acreditar no lado bom das coisas, dava-lhe esperança. Sim, estava começando a se lembrar... o sorriso, a paz... Luna. Snape a puxou para perto, capturando seus lábios num beijo apaixonado.

O pai de Luna estava na biblioteca quando um estalido o fez voltar seu rosto para a lareira, em questão de segundos, viu Luna surgir diante de seus olhos. Ele se levantou da cadeira e foi em direção a ela, abraçando-a carinhosamente.

― Por que usou a lareira? – disse baixo. – Não é o modo mais seguro, você sabe disso, minha querida.

― Precisava ser rápida, papai – rebateu Luna. – Tem que trazer Gina até aqui.

― Aqui? – ele a olhava estupefato.

― Sim – disse com calma. – Ela é a única pessoa em que eu confio, pelo menos aqui dentro de Londres. Se ao menos eu pudesse contatar Pierre ou Antoine, mas isso seria uma imprudência da minha parte, então voltamos ao ponto chamado Gina Weasley.

― Luna – ponderou o pai -, isso que quer fazer também é arriscado.

― Eu sei, mas é a única chance que tenho de recuperar aqueles documentos – protestou a filha. – Eu não vou vê-lo apodrecer em Azkaban com Harry ignorando-o e exibindo uma medalha no peito por bravura.

― Escute, Luna, eu entendo sua raiva – disse suave -, mas você mesmo disse que o rapaz nunca suportou o Severo. Não me surpreende nada que ele não se manifeste a respeito do ocorrido.

― A mim sim! – rebateu Luna irritada. – E o grande senso de justiça grifinório? E a defesa da verdade acima de tudo? – os olhos dela marejaram de ódio. – Ele não tinha esse direito!

― Há algo mais por trás disso, não há Luna? – o pai a encarou por segundos. Os olhos verdes tão intensos quanto o dela própria.

― Talvez... – desviou o assunto, recuperando parte de sua calma. – Fará o que lhe peço?

― Sim, minha querida – um sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao abraçá-la – Ela estará aqui de tarde, no que depender de mim – acariciou os cabelos loiros da filha. – Acho que nunca lhe disse isso, mas eu me orgulho de você. Muito – beijou-lhe a testa.

― Obrigada, papai – sorriu de volta -, eu o amo.

O Sr. Lovegood a viu sumir nas chamas esverdeadas da lareira, então se dirigiu para o cabideiro no canto da sala, retirando o chapéu e a capa ali pendurados. Seus cabelos, mais platinados com tudo o que ocorrera, sumiram debaixo do pequeno chapéu; vestiu a capa e tomou o mesmo lugar que Luna ocupara a pouco instantes. Lançou um olhar sobre a pequena biblioteca e sumiu.

Havia algum tempo que Gina andava de um lado para o outro da sala de estar do Sr. Lovegood, os dedos torciam levemente sobre as vestes, enquanto era observada pelo pai da amiga. Um leve farfalhar de vestes fez ambos se virarem na direção da porta da biblioteca e viram Luna aparecer. Os olhos das amigas se encontraram e um sorriso enorme aflorou no rosto de ambas. Luna se apressou até a moça ruiva que estava a sua frente e abraçou-a afetuosamente, sem impedir que as lágrimas viessem, era tão bom ver Gina de novo. Depois do longo tempo dedicado aos abraços e beijos, Luna tomou a palavra.

― Gina, eu queria lhe pedir um favor – disse com cuidado, haviam sentado no sofá e o Sr. Lovegood de retirara, deixando-as a sós. – Preciso que vá a Beauxbatons e pegue uma coisa para mim – os olhos azuis encaravam docemente a amiga -, mas não quero que Harry saiba de nada.

― Você sabe que a acusaram? – disse Gina com uma leve nota de preocupação na voz, vendo o assentimento curto de cabeça da amiga, e completou: – Por que ele não se entrega?

― Porque precisamos daquilo que você irá buscar para mim – o olhar dela parou sobre Gina. – Você vai, não vai?

― Luna, você percebe o que está fazendo? – murmurou.

― Estou tentando consertar as coisas que Harry fez – o olhar dela se tornou escuro -, ou melhor, que deixou acontecer.

― Não é ele que está acusando o Snape – rebateu Gina.

― Não, mas não fez nada para impedir que isso fosse feito – replicou Luna. – Ele viu, sabe tão bem quanto eu que quem o ajudou foi Severo, e foi incapaz de dizer isso para aqueles pulhas do Ministério! – esbravejou colocando-se de pé, mas sua mente rodopiou e num esforço supremo sorveu o ar rapidamente, segurando-se no espaldar da poltrona ao seu lado.

― O que foi? – perguntou Gina indo até a amiga.

― Nada, Gina – balbuciou -, eu apenas não me alimentei direito de manhã. Estava muito ansiosa com essa entrevista.

Gina a fitou por algum tempo, sorriu e abraçou-a carinhosamente.

― Eu vou fazer o que me pede, Luna – sorriu. – Claro que sem papai ou mamãe ou Harry saberem – completou -, mas vou fazer. Dê-me apenas alguns dias, acho que até o final da semana terei uma resposta.

― Obrigada, Gina – disse Luna emocionada. – Não sabe como isso me deixa feliz.

― Você é como uma irmã para mim, Luna – enxugou as lágrimas da amiga. – Se você precisa de mim, eu vou lhe ajudar.

― Muito obrigada – abraçou-a. – Se por acaso ver Pierre, Emile ou Antoine, diga-lhes que mandei um beijo.

― Está bem – concordou, agora enxugando suas próprias lágrimas. – Eles tentaram ser ouvidos pelo Ministério, mas suas informações eram imprecisas e não obtiveram muito sucesso.

― Eu soube – assentiu baixo -, papai me contou.

― Vocês estão bem? – perguntou enfim Gina. – Quero dizer... Juntos. Você me entendeu, né?

― Sim – um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Luna. – Mais do que nunca, apesar dele não se lembrar de algumas coisas...

― Ele não lembra de algumas coisas? – perguntou surpresa. – Como o quê?

― Nós – respondeu. – Ele não se lembra de que ficamos noivos, e todo o resto, mas Madame Pomfrey disse que há chances dele se recuperar, e...

― E? – incentivou Gina encarando-a marota.

― Na realidade isso não importa muito, Gina – desviou seu olhos para as mãos -, porque nos amamos independente disso.

― Tem certeza que ele a ama? – indagou a ruiva.

― Claro – sorriu Luna, fechando os olhos e lembrando-se do que ele lhe dissera e da criança que crescia dentro de si.

― Ainda acho tudo isso uma loucura – rebateu Gina -, mas se estás feliz, é o que me importa.

― Você é a melhor irmã do mundo, sabia? - disse Luna

― Sei – sorriu a uiva -, mas também sei que já me demorei demais aqui. Podem desconfiar e seu pai não vai querer a casa dele revistada novamente.

Luna assentiu, tomaram a direção da biblioteca e lá chegando, deu um último abraço em Gina antes de vê-la desaparecer nas chamas da lareira. O Sr. Lovegood entrou naquele momento no aposento e com um suspiro, fitou a filha. Definitivamente não era mais a menina que corria pelos jardins ou entrava no vapor para Hogwarts, era sim, uma bela mulher de cabelos loiros e de uma determinação cega. Foi arrancado de seus pensamentos por um sibilo vindo da lareira. Luna deu alguns passos para trás se colocando ao lado pai, ele por sua vez, tomou a frente dela, mantendo as mãos da filha entre as suas.

Rufo Scrimgeour em pessoa surgiu na frente deles, e com um sorriso mordaz no rosto disse solenemente:

― Srta. Luna Lovegood, você está detida por acobertar o assassino Severo Snape - manteve seu sorriso, alargando-o –, e a não ser que queira colaborar com o andamento do processo sobre réu, sofrerá as penalidades impostas pela lei deste Ministério.

O Sr. Lovegood ficou totalmente sem ação, mas Luna saiu calmamente de trás do pai e encarou Rufo com seus intensos olhos azuis.

― Infelizmente eu desconheço o paradeiro do réu – disse suavemente -, mas mesmo que o soubesse eu não o faria.

― Sabe que isso é obstrução da justiça, senhorita? – ponderou o Ministro. – Isso pode implicá-la ainda mais no caso – e olhando-a friamente, completou: - Contudo existem maneiras de fazê-la falar.

― Isso é uma ameaça? – esbravejou o pai.

― No momento, não – rebateu frio Rufo –, mas pode vir a ser uma sentença.

― E vou me manifestar sobre esse abuso de autoridade, Ministro – ameaçou o Sr. Lovegood – Isso é inadmissível!

― Meu caro, senhor – retrucou o Ministro com sarcasmo –, acha mesmo que irão acreditar num semanário de quinta categoria que vive publicando mediocridades? – disse com desprezo vendo o olhar do homem a sua frente cintilar. - Além do mais, o que todos querem são resultados, não importa o meio que usemos para consegui-los, compreendeu?

― Isso não vai ficar assim, Rufo – rosnou o Sr. Lovegood.

― Faça-o se entregar, então – segurou Luna pelo braço, puxando-a para junto de si -, e com certeza sua bela filha estará livre de qualquer outro infortúnio... Adeus.

Num gesto rápido entrou na lareira com a moça e desapareceu, deixando o Sr. Lovegood atônito, escorregando as mãos finas sobre os cabelos.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo XXIV**

O Ministro estava na sua frente acompanhado de mais dois homens quando a venda foi lhe retirada dos olhos. Ele vestia penas a camisa branca, alargou o colarinho enquanto os dois homens se mantinham ao lado da porta. Rufo se sentou na beira da mesa e a encarou.

― Srta. Lovegood – sua voz soava como seda, mas seu olhar cortava como faca -, não quero ter que usar meios escusos para obter a informação que preciso, mas não quero, também, que duvide de que o farei se for necessário.

― Não ousaria fazê-lo, Ministro – sorriu -, não depois da sua demonstração de autoridade mais cedo.

― Estamos começando a nos entender – foi a vez dele sorrir.

― Eu não disse que iria colaborar com o senhor – disse calmamente -, só estou constatando o que já pensava, você não devia ocupar esse cargo.

― Escute aqui – rosnou para Luna com os olhos cintilantes -, você não está em posição de achar nada.

― Eu não vou colaborar com o Ministério - seus olhos azuis luziram -, não nesse caso.

― É uma pena que pense assim – voltou ao seu tom calmo e dissimulado -, seria bom que as coisas acontecessem por bem, mas já que insiste em manter essa posição – se colou de pé e num gesto rápido, empunhou sua varinha na direção dela.

― Vai me azarar, Ministro? – inquiriu Luna.

― Você sabia que sua mãe trabalhava para o Ministério, não é mesmo? – sorriu triunfante para a moça. – Era um trabalho sigiloso, importante e muito, muito perigoso. Ela era muito boa no que fazia, lidava muito bem com feitiços e desenvolveu certos tipos para as sessões de interrogatório de possíveis Comensais ou colaboradores de Voldemort – encarou Luna. – Há um que é tão potente quanto uma Cruciatus; outro, que me permite ter acesso a sua mente sem ser um excelente Legilimens, entretanto, o meu preferido é o que poderia deixá-la com seqüelas cerebrais permanentes, mas infelizmente, nesse caso eu não poderia usá-lo visto que não me permitiria arrancar de você o que quero.

Os olhos de Luna estavam fixos nos dele, um misto de horror e tristeza se apoderou de sua alma. Não conseguia acreditar que sua mãe concebera tais feitiços, mas sabia que ela era realmente muito boa em manuseá-los. Ela só cometera um erro em toda sua vida e lhe fora fatal. Afastou esses pensamentos, não a ajudariam em nada, tinha certeza que mãe não iria querer fazer mal a ninguém, apenas fez o que achava certo para colocar um fim à matança de Voldemort. Não a culparia, não podia, se fosse pensar em erros, Snape tinha cometido muitos, e ela fechara os olhos para eles, perdoando, o amava acima de tudo. Amava a criança que crescia dentro dela, e isso a fez temer, não pela sua vida, mas pela do bebê. Sentiu uma dor latente na cabeça, dobrou sobre seu corpo e rolou para o chão. Tinha que resistir, dizia para si mesma, tentando esvaziar a mente de qualquer coisa. A dor se foi, ela tentou se erguer, mas novamente a pontada surgiu, agora percorrendo a espinha, colidiu com o chão se contorcendo, as unhas cravando na pele clara. Uma hora depois, seu olhar estava perdido no infinito, o corpo ofegava sob as roupas rasgadas e um sorriso brincava no rosto de Scrimgeour. Ele a ergueu do chão como se fosse uma boneca de pano e amparando-a, disse para os dois homens:

― Vão imediatamente, eu quero essas cartas destruídas – os dois homens assentiram. – Não quero saber o que contém, quero apenas ter a certeza de que nenhum Comensal sairá impune; um a um, eu os farei servir de exemplo para que ninguém ouse se impor a mim. - Ele fitou Luna segurando-a pelo queixo, os olhos dela fecharam e ela perdeu os sentidos. Num gesto eloqüente, Rufo beijou-lhe os lábios.

Longe dali, Severo viu surgir na sua frente o Sr. Lovegood. Imediatamente seus olhos pretos caíram sobre ele, como uma ave de rapina a espreita da presa e com fúria, sibilou:

― Onde ela está? – viu o Sr. Lovegood se sobressaltar com sua postura, e notou sua aflição. – Vamos, homem, diga onde, diabos, Luna está?

― Eles a pegaram – respondeu o mais calmo possível. Procurava forças aonde não existia para enfrentar aquela situação e sabia que o homem a sua frente não a aceitaria facilmente.

― Se importaria de ser mais preciso? – rosnou, os olhos pretos agora cintilavam.

― O Ministro – respondeu curto, tentando impedir que uma tempestade caísse sobre eles.

― Tola – esbravejou – eu disse para ela me entregar!

― Ela não faria isso, Sr. Snape – retrucou o pai.

― O que, raios, acha que andou ensinando a ela? – perguntou ríspido, o ódio de si mesmo percorrendo suas veias. - A se envolver com homens mais velhos e assassinos?

― Ensinei-a a amar – ponderou o homem -, e acho que ela aprendeu isso da melhor maneira possível, não concorda?

Snape bufou deixando seus olhos baixarem ao chão, sentindo um peso enorme sobre os ombros.

― Eu deveria acabar com esse jogo que Luna articulou e ir até lá colocar um ponto final nisso – respirou fundo, passando os dedos longos pelos cabelos pretos. – Eles querem a mim.

― Sim – concordou o Sr. Lovegood -, mas se for atrás dela pode colocar tudo a perder. Não pode confiar que Rufo a libertará em troca de sua prisão, ele está completamente fora de si. Está disposto a qualquer coisa para provar ao mundo que o Ministério não é omisso.

― E mesmo sabendo disso não quer que eu me entregue? Que tipo de pai você é? – acusou-o. – Não vê que irão torturá-la até conseguirem o que querem?

― Eu amo minha filha, Sr. Snape, e daria minha vida pela dela nesse momento, e não vou permitir que arrisque a única chance que temos de vê-la livre num rompante de raiva – rebateu, azuis adquiriram um tom peculiar. – A srta. Weasley foi atrás das cartas e, peço a Merlin que a faça voltar em segurança. Eu acredito no que minha filha acredita, e ela acredita no senhor, então, não me faça achar que está errada.

Snape encarou-o em pretos fulminantes, não estava acostumado a se dirigirem a ele dessa forma, calou-se. O pai de Luna, entretanto, saiu pela porta da casa, deixando o ar frio penetrar na sala.

Gina retirou a capa ao entrar no escritório de Madame Maxime, não se lembrava de que a diretora fosse tão alta assim e surpreendeu-se. Pierre e Emile ao seu lado quando uma enorme coruja parda surgiu no parapeito. Madame lançou-lhes um olhar furtivo e se encaminhou até a janela deixando que a coruja lhe entregasse o envelope. Ela rompeu o lacre e correu os olhos pelo seu conteúdo, e depois dobrou-o novamente dando um longo suspiro. Os três pares de olhos a fitaram, curiosos, e depois de um muxoxo, disse:

― É do Ministério Inglês – fitou-os um a um -, eles conseguiram junto ao nosso, o direito de confiscar os pertences da srta. Lovegood. – Encarou Gina e acrescentou: - Eu sugiro que ande rápido, srta. Weasley, eles estarão aqui daqui a pouco. Emile irá ajudá-la.

― Obrigada, Madame – disse bondosamente Gina. – Só não entendo como o Ministério ficou sabendo das cartas... – um pensamento cruzou sua mente, e ela levou as mãos aos lábios, murmurando. – Luna, eles a pegaram!

― Não deve perder tempo – disse assentindo para Gina levemente -, se a descobrem aqui não poderemos ajudá-la em mais nada.

Gina concordou e saiu para o corredor junto com Pierre e Emile. Chegaram com rapidez ao dormitório do sexto ano. Emile entrou seguida por Gina e mostrou-lhe a cama onde Luna dormia. Elas se ajoelharam em frente ao malão e com muito cuidado retiraram algumas roupas de frio dobradas, que estavam por cima dos livros. Procuraram pelo livro oco que Luna mencionara, e com os olhos triunfantes, as duas recolocaram tudo de volta no seu devido lugar.

O barulho de passos próximos fez com que se sobressaltassem e com passos largos ganharam a peça contígua que servia de banheiro e ligação entre os dois dormitórios femininos. Ouviram vozes de homens e depois um barulho seco de algo atirado ao chão, provavelmente o malão de Luna. Com cuidado giraram a maçaneta e entraram no outro dormitório. Estava escuro e Emile foi à frente, abrindo a porta e olhando para a sala comunal pela fresta Não havia ninguém de guarda, e as duas deslizaram silenciosamente até a porta que dava para o corredor, e a liberdade. Sem maiores problemas alcançaram a estátua de Luís XV, onde Pierre as esperava, e com o rosto apreensivo, falou:

― Vamos logo, temos que tirar Gina daqui – os três assentiram juntos e desceram as escadas correndo.

Madame Maxime sorriu ao vê-los entrar pelo escritório e com uma rapidez impressionante trancou a porta. Gina guardou as cartas dentro das vestes, bem escondidas e despediu-se de Pierre e Emile. Agradeceu mais uma vez à diretora e entrou na lareira. Antes de sumir nas chamas esverdeadas, entretanto afirmou:

― Eu os manterei informados, fiquem tranqüilos.

Snape estava apreensivo e irritado, não gostara da forma como o pai de Luna o tratara, mas não se sentia no direito de culpá-lo. O pobre homem devia estar tão desnorteado quanto ele. Snape sabia o que o Ministério poderia usar em seus interrogatórios, e pior, sabia também, que Rufo não teria problema em fazê-lo. A sua impaciência cresceu assustadoramente com chegada da noite e a falta de notícias. O Sr. Lovegood ainda não voltara, bufou. Ainda que tomado de uma angústia insuportável, e de uma total impotência diante do ocorrido, foi com os olhos brilhantes que viu a porta da frente se abrir e o Sr. Lovegood entrar seguido por uma moça ruiva. Crispou os lábios num sorriso contido ao ver o rosto de Gina Weasley surgir na sua frente.

― Boa noite, Srta. Weasley – disse impassível e com um gesto curto de cabeça, cumprimentou o pai de Luna.

― Boa noite, professor – retribuiu Gina. – Eu consegui recuperar suas cartas... Apesar do Ministério também estar interessado nelas.

― Eu agradeço o que fez – disse calmamente Snape, e continuou: - mas, srta. Weasley, eu preciso lhe pedir mais uma coisa, que convença o Potter de vir até aqui com você.

― Não posso garantir nada – disse Gina -, mas vou tentar, professor.

― Não há tempo para tentativas, senhorita, você tem que conseguir isso o mais rápido possível – disse seco, e virando-se para o pai de Luna, perguntou: - Descobriu para onde a levaram?

― Eu acredito que Luna continua dentro do Ministério – a voz do Sr. Lovegood embargou -, e temo, já que sabemos que o Ministro teve acesso a informações sobre as cartas, que ela não esteja nada bem. – Controlando-se continuou: - eu tentei de tudo para saber como Luna estava, mas eles foram categóricos em dizer que não sabiam do paradeiro de nenhuma srta. Lovegood. - O pobre homem estava muito abatido ao dizer isso. – Rufo está disposto a qualquer coisa para agarrá-lo.

― Aqueles malditos! – esbravejou Snape, cerrando os punhos, e minutos passaram até que retomasse seu controle e prossegui-se: – Srta. Weasley, sua amiga corre risco de morte, eu espero que seja tão boa em convencer o Potter quanto foi em trazer essas cartas em segurança. - Gina assentiu levemente com a cabeça. – Se Harry se posicionar abertamente sobre o caso, teremos uma chance mantê-la viva, entendeu?

― Sim. Imagino que se Harry tivesse admitido sua presença na batalha final ao seu lado, Rufo não iria agir dessa maneira, não no seu caso. – Gina deu um pálido sorriso. – O Ministro está ensandecido em cortar cabeças para provar que o Ministério não é incapaz de lidar com esse tipo problema – e baixo, completou: - papai anda decepcionado com a posição que Scrimgeour assumiu diante disso tudo.

― Concordamos nesse ponto, senhorita. Entretanto, o Ministro está infringindo a lei que ele mesmo quer fazer valer acima de tudo, isso é rapto. – As palavras dele saiam com facas cortando o ar. – O problema maior é que não temos prova de que ele está com Luna, e isso pesa contra nós, e coloca Rufo numa posição confortável. Ele pode simplesmente matá-la e nunca saberemos. – A última frase saiu baixa, triste. Snape virou-se para Gina e finalizou seco: - Estamos perdendo tempo, srta. Weasley. Existem duas pessoas lá dentro dependendo do que você conseguirá.

― Duas? – o fitou atônita.

― Sim – os olhos de Snape e Gina se encontraram, e ela pôde sentir a angústia do seu ex-professor quando ele completou:– Luna está grávida, srta. Weasley , e se algo acontecer aos dois, eu desço ao inferno e caço a alma de quem quer que seja o responsável por isso. Mesmo que depois eu pague o preço com a minha própria...

O pai de Luna estremeceu, mas Gina o fitou curiosa, era engraçado vê-lo externando seus sentimentos de forma tão humana. Não havia dúvidas de que amava Luna, e Gina não quis imaginar o que ele faria ao pobre infeliz que cruzasse seu caminho. Infeliz não corrigiu mentalmente seus pensamentos, Rufo Scrimgeour merecia a Maldição da Morte.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo XXV**

Harry olhava atentamente para a namorada, não gostava da idéia de ter que enfrentar Severo Snape, e menos ainda, a de que ele seria seu pai. Evitava, a muito custo, que essa revelação lhe causasse qualquer problema, guardava-a no fundo de sua mente, e por isso mesmo, deliberadamente, escondera do Ministério que Snape o ajudara a liquidar Voldemort. Não havia mais ninguém que pudesse dizer que ele estava ao seu lado naquela noite, só uma pessoa o vira agir daquele modo, só uma pessoa era testemunha do ocorrido, e por uma bravata do destino, ela estava ao lado de Snape e era sua amiga.

― Droga! - xingou, fazendo com que Gina se sobressaltasse, e depois o fitasse longamente sem dizer nada. Verdade seja dita: se não fosse a interferência de Snape, muito que provavelmente ele não estaria ali. Não queria lembrar-se disso, não queria admitir para si mesmo que devia sua vida àquele homem, e que talvez todas suas suposições sobre ele fossem erradas. Não, isso não! – sua alma esbravejava. Queria apenas sentir o ódio; ódio por ele ser quem era e ter deixado sua mãe morrer; ódio pelo que ele fizera a Dumbledore; ódio por tratá-lo da forma fria e irascível que sempre fazia; ódio por que quem deveria ostentar a famosa "Honra por Bravura" tinha que ser Severo Snape! Não que se importasse com a medalha, achava aquilo tudo uma mediocridade, mas era mais um motivo para odiá-lo. Bufou. Ele sabia, sentia que estava errado, mas o maldito ódio chegara primeiro e o cegara. Seus olhos verdes cintilaram, teve vontade de chorar e chutar tudo o que via a sua frente, e novamente sua mente gritou: Babaca! Pensou em Luna, e viu o rosto da amiga surgir a sua frente sorridente. Ela sim fora leal e verdadeira, acreditara no homem por trás da máscara, enxergara o que somente Dumbledore sempre estivera disposto a ver, e encontrara mais do que qualquer um buscava.

Os flashes daquela noite no cemitério surgiram em sua mente, Harry recuou até o momento em que viu Snape cair a seus pés. Era estranho perceber o quanto aquilo o afetara naquele instante, o desespero com que largou a varinha tentando conter o baque do corpo do ex-professor sobre o chão. O medo que sentiu ao vê-lo desacordado e coberto de sangue; queria fingir que nada do que estava acontecendo era real, mas Luna abaixou-se ao seu lado e como um anjo em meio às trevas anunciou tristemente o fim das suas ilusões. Ele foi atirado de encontro a tudo o que acreditava, e seu mundo mais uma vez ruiu. Aquele pequeno fragmento de sua vida ao qual se apegara ferozmente caíra por terra. Teve ódio da amiga, do Snape e de tudo que aquela maldita guerra representava. Enterrou Snape junto com a medalha em algum lugar de "Godric Hollows".

Harry começou a andar agitadamente de um lado para o outro do cômodo. Gina apenas o acompanhava com os olhos, esperando o momento em que ele tomaria sua decisão. Snape! – rosnava em seu interior – Maldito seja Snape! Parou fitando o céu através das vidraças a sua frente. Pensando bem, era incrível como ele estava sempre presente em sua vida. O defendera da azaração do professor Quirrel no primeiro ano de escola. Quando Harry e seus amigos foram até a Casa dos Gritos, no terceiro ano, ele também estava presente, e defendeu os três do ataque de Lupin. E ainda havia o dia em que vira as memórias de Snape na Penseira, e se confrontou com seu pai dentro delas, fazendo sua visão de Tiago mudar. "Seu pai", o termo lhe parecia tão estranho e vazio agora. Tiago não era mais seu pai. Foi até o armário próximo à cama onde Gina estava sentada, e abrindo a porta do meio, olhou-se no espelho. Harry fitou sua imagem refletida, sua figura esguia mudara um pouco aos dezessete anos, os cabelos já não estavam rebeldes, mas crescidos e lisos. Bufou. Talvez parecesse mais com Snape do que poderia perceber, ou até mesmo, do que estava disposto a aceitar. Fechou os olhos e se lembrou do Chapéu Seletor que quase o colocara na Sonserina, obviamente pelo seu sangue, pela necessidade de se provar, como ele mesmo dissera para Harry. Agora isso fazia sentido. Herdara do Snape, também, a habilidade com Feitiços e a Arte das Trevas, era engraçado pensar que na realidade esse dom não estava relacionado a sua ligação com Voldemort, era nato. Então sorriu, um sorriso contido e incerto. Gina não entendeu, apenas aceitou, sorrindo de volta. Harry não viu, estava entregue às novas emoções que borbulhavam em sua mente. O ódio por Snape começava a dar lugar a apreensão e a ansiedade de encontrá-lo. Tinha perguntas, queria respostas, e talvez, quem sabe, perceber que cometera um grande erro... Foi assim que se viu dizendo para Gina, o olhar ainda preso a sua imagem refletida no espelho:

― Está certo, Gina. Eu me encontrarei com o Snape.

Ela o encarou sorridente pelo reflexo, antes de se levantar e abraçá-lo.

Harry olhou a casa que se erguia a sua frente, parecia acolhedora, assim como o jardim envolto a ela. Ele atravessou o caminho sem pressa, ainda receoso. Gina havia se prontificado a vir com ele, mas Harry se negara a levá-la. A conversa que teria com Snape pertencia apenas aos dois. Foi imerso nesses pensamentos que chegou à porta de madeira entalhada e a viu abrir num convite para que entrasse. Pé ante pé, deslizou para o seu interior, a chama crepitante da lareira emprestava contornos lúgubres à figura de preto que estava erguida a sua frente. Harry não se intimidou, a atmosfera agradável do lugar contrastava com Severo Snape. O rapaz se adiantou até o meio da sala e se colocou ao lado do sofá esperando que ele lhe falasse.

Snape se virou calmamente encarando Harry em pretos intensos. O jovem a sua frente era bonito como a mãe, nisso não puxara a ele. Os cabelos pretos, esses sim semelhantes ao dele, e os olhos verdes que lembravam os de Lílian. Cada vez que os percebia angustiados era como se uma faca cortasse seu coração em pequenas partes. Como podiam achar que seu filho se parecia com Potter? As pessoas definitivamente enxergavam o que queriam ver, quando induzidas a isto. Snape deu um passo em direção ao rapaz e disse:

― Não esperava que aceitasse tão facilmente esse embate psicológico, Potter. Entretanto, devo admitir que estou feliz em vê-lo aqui. Mesmo que seja pela simples curiosidade de saber se sou seu pai...

Harry tentava imaginar o que dizer. Queira atacá-lo, queria entendê-lo, não sabia por onde começar. Snape, no entanto, foi mais rápido.

― Creia-me, gostaria de ter eu mesmo lhe revelado a verdade antes, mas não tive oportunidade – disse tentando parecer calmo, seus pensamentos borbulhavam. Não sabia o que o rapaz esperava dele, ou o que estava disposto a fazer. As conversas com o filho sempre terminavam em ataque mútuos e acusações.

― Não espera que eu aceite isso facilmente, não é? – rebateu Harry. – Você teve tempo suficiente para se revelar a mim, e agora resolve ser meu pai do dia para a noite! Por que nunca tentou, ao menos, se aproximar, ao invés de se manter frio e distante?

― Não seja tolo, Potter – disse ríspido. – Não vê que se o Lorde soubesse de quem você era realmente filho, ambos estaríamos sentenciados à morte? – os olhos verdes de Harry brilharam, mas Snape prosseguiu: - E ele teria acesso facilmente a essas informações, já que você foi incapaz de aprender a fechar sua mente – rebateu frio. - Como eu iria continuar a protegê-lo? Como iria manter a confiança do Lorde em mim, e assim, manter brilhantemente o meu papel?

― Devia ter protegido ela primeiro! – retrucou irritado, com os olhos cintilantes, o sangue em suas veias aquecendo. Ele também queria suas respostas. - Não acha que é tarde demais para recuperar esses anos todos ausente?

― Acha mesmo que eu deixaria Lílian morrer? – seu tom era mordaz, e Snape explodiu: - Acha que eu queria ter estado longe todo esse tempo, fingindo ser o que não era? Inventando uma máscara que colocasse qualquer um a distância?

― Acho que você era um Comensal... mentir e matar eram as coisas que fazia melhor – disse Harry, o olhar frio sobre ele – Você sempre teve acesso a certas informações, já que era um fiel seguidor de Voldemort – atacou. - Por que não tentou salvá-la? Sua ambição era mais importante do que ela? Do que eu?

― Cale-se, Potter – rosnou. – Isso já está passando dos limites, não vou tolerar que um pirralho como você conteste o que fiz.

― Pare de me chamar de Potter! – a raiva era latente.

Por breves segundos se encaram, os corpos arfando, e os olhos de ambos cintilando de raiva. A conversa estava cada vez mais difícil, o rapaz teimava em querer agredi-lo, e apesar da raiva que sentia ao ouvi-lo dizer cada palavra, naquele momento, não conseguia culpá-lo. Controlou-se, tinha que evitar entrar em confronto se quisesse ter o filho de volta, e retomou a conversa num tom mais suave.

― Sente-se, Harry – o menino encarou-o por mais alguns segundos, hesitando, e então, Snape ordenou: - Eu disse para sentar ou vai querer tirar suas próprias conclusões e ventilá-las por aí?

À contragosto, ele escorregou até o sofá, sentou-se desleixadamente e fixou o olhar no ex-professor.

― Eu vou lhe contar exatamente o que aconteceu entre sua mãe e eu – disse com voz um tom abaixo do normal, dolorida -, e espero que preste atenção a cada palavra, sem me interromper, entendeu?

Harry não respondeu, apenas percebeu que Snape estava muito pálido, e de certa forma teve pena do homem a sua frente. Atentamente ele ouviu Snape contar a história da sua vida, o início do romance que resultaria em seu nascimento, e um turbilhão de emoções se ergueram na sua mente. Primeiro, uma brisa aqueceu seu coração vendo como Snape se referia a sua mãe, o carinho não disfarçado atrás de cada palavra. Depois sentiu desprezo por ele ter escolhido o caminho das Trevas, deixando-a sozinha, e por último, sentiu a dor dele não ter conseguido evitar que ela morresse, mesmo tendo se arriscado, mesmo ainda não sabendo da existência de Harry. Apesar de querer odiá-lo ainda por tudo que lhe sobreviera, imaginava a dor que Snape sentira quando soube que o filho era seu, e que não poderia desfrutar disso durante longos anos. O querer tocar e não poder, o querer dizer e calar, o estar, mas não poder ser. Guardar isso dos olhos do mundo, se embrenhar em trevas, esquecendo de tudo. Ele viu Snape retirar um envelope amarelado de dentro das vestes e estendê-lo até suas mãos. Harry pegou-o e abriu, correndo seus olhos verdes sobre as linhas bem escritas do pergaminho. Era a carta onde sua mãe contava a Snape sobre sua paternidade.

― Por que ela lhe escondeu isso? – perguntou Harry surpreso. – Por que não lhe disse antes que era meu pai?. Afinal de contas, ela ainda o amava, não é mesmo?

― Eu acho que lhe dei motivos o suficiente para fazer o que fez... – olhos de Snape desviaram do dele, e continuou num tom mais baixo e cansado: – Ela estava casada com o estúpido do Potter, e isso a manteria mais segura do que ao meu lado... Talvez Lílian estivesse certa ao fazer de Tiago seu pai.

― Ela não lhe deixou escolha – retrucou Harry. Um pensamento cruzou sua mente e ele acrescentou: - Talvez você não quisesse um filho...

― Não vou admitir que você a julgue! – encarou o rapaz em pretos fuzilantes. – Lílian está morta e fez o que fez para protegê-lo! – esbravejou. – E sem tem alguma dúvida de como me sinto em relação ao seu nascimento, eu espero que os anos servindo como espião, tentando impedir que nada de mal lhe acontecesse, tenham ao menos o efeito de fazê-lo refletir mais atentamente sobre o que está dizendo.

Harry o encarou desafiante, não era a resposta que esperava. Snape percebeu, mas não cedeu aos caprichos do rapaz.

― Você não sabe o que é servir ao Lorde. Não sabe o que é, dia após dia, ver pessoas morrerem por coisas que direta ou indiretamente você fez – a voz de Snape era sóbria e ecoava pelo aposento. – Não sabe o que é carregar a culpa pela morte dessas pessoas, ou simplesmente, de alguém a quem amava. Você se torna frio e implacável, esquece que é humano. Você é apenas uma peça no tabuleiro, e que de uma hora para outra pode ser dispensada, destruída. – Seus ombros encurvaram enquanto ele continuava: – Não há nada do outro lado, nada que possa lhe trazer conforto ou refúgio, apenas dor e escuridão. Lílian estava certa em escondê-lo de mim, eu não seria um bom pai... eu abri mão de tudo que me era caro, me vendi. E ela sabia tão bem quanto eu que não haveria volta. Quando se opta pelas Trevas, ela se torna parte de você e nunca mais o deixa. É difícil voltar a amar...

― E Luna? – perguntou o rapaz. – Você não a ama?

― Luna... – seus olhos pretos brilharam. – Ela me fez lembrar sua mãe, o mesmo olhar doce, a mesma sinceridade nas palavras. – A voz tornou-se fria quando ele acrescentou: - E, maldição, o mesmo problema! Eu a deixei se expor, fui suficientemente idiota para permitir que tudo se repetisse... Só que dessa vez eu não vou me afastar, não vou me omitir. Eu arranco Luna daquele Ministério com meu filho, e sou capaz de matar quem tentar me impedir.

― Um filho? – Harry se espantou.

― Parece que é minha sina – crispou os lábios. Intimamente, gostara de saber que Luna carregava um filho seu, apesar de sua única experiência nesse terreno estar com 17 anos e bufando na sua frente. Com sarcasmo, acrescentou: – Mulheres, filhos e encrencas.

― O que exatamente você fez? – perguntou o rapaz. Snape viu a si mesmo quando Harry adotou uma posição impassível ao fazer aquela pergunta, mas esperou que ele completasse seu discurso. – Não bastava um filho distante? Agora são dois? – Os olhos verdes faiscaram. _Era impressão sua ou havia uma_ _ligeira_ _nota de ciúmes por trás daquelas palavras?_ – pensou Snape, e interiormente sorriu, antes de responder calmamente, evitando qualquer reação tempestuosa da parte de Harry.

― Tecnicamente, uma tolice – disse calmo -, sentimentalmente, acho que posso denominar como amor.

Viu o semblante de Harry torna-se sereno, mas o rapaz nada disse, e então, acrescentou sério:

― Preciso de sua ajuda, Harry - Harry o encarou durante segundos que pareciam infinitos. Aquela era, positivamente, uma frase que nunca pensara ouvir de Snape, e o pegou de surpresa, desarmando-o.

― Sabe - hesitou antes de prosseguir, não sabia como exatamente se dirigir aquele homem -, Snape - talvez devesse ter dito pai, eles se entreolharam, mas o Mestre de Poções não pareceu se importar com o fato dele lhe chamar daquela forma. Harry tomou coragem de prosseguir –, eu não concordo com a posição do Scrimgeour. E, como você, também temo pela vida de Luna. Ela é minha amiga, apesar de... – ia completar com a frase: "dela está esperando um filho seu", mas as palavras morreram. Sentia-se perturbado pelo fato da amiga ser sua futura madrasta, e ainda havia o pirralho que iria chegar. Bufou. Esse também não era o sentimento que queria ter, afastou-os. Tinha que se concentrar em mantê-los a salvo, e finalmente completou: - termos nos afastado um pouco nos últimos meses.

― Você terá que admitir em público que omitiu, deliberadamente, a informação de que o ajudei naquela noite – disse Snape com voz de seda. – No entanto, ouso crer que a carta de sua mãe e minha postura fria e inflexível servirão de desculpa para tal reação de sua parte.

― Está sugerindo que eu procure a imprensa? – inquiriu Harry, e concluiu: - Não podemos fazer isso através do _Pasquim_, precisamos do _Profeta_...

― E da Skeeter – acrescentou Snape. – É a ela que deve procurar e prometer exclusividade. Vamos desmascarar Rufo com a ajuda dela.

― O que tem em mente? – Harry perguntou curioso.

― Algo arriscado, mas que se der certo, nos dá xeque-mate – respondeu Snape com pretos brilhantes. – Eu quero que ofereça minha cabeça num bandeja de prata para o Ministro, quero que troque as cartas por Luna.

Harry o fitou surpreso, mas depois sorriu, começava a entender o plano de Snape.

― Você quer que eu o traga para uma armadilha e arranque a confissão de todos seus pecados – completou o rapaz. – E Skeeter estará à espreita para lançar tudo na imprensa. Correto?

― Perfeito – assentiu Snape. – Não é o modo pelo qual eu agiria normalmente, mas é o que menos expõe Luna ao perigo. Se eu decidisse colocar uma poção letal no suco de abóbora matinal dele, iria terminar com as coisas mais rapidamente, mas arriscaria demais a vida dela. Scrimgeour não é tolo, ao contrário do que o Sr. Lovegood pensa, eu não acredito que Luna ainda esteja no Ministério. Ele a levou para algum lugar seguro, e se morrer, perdemos o rastro dela. Entretanto, esse plano nos dá a vantagem de não sujar nossas mãos e acabarmos com a brilhante carreira deste canalha – crispou os lábios formando uma linha fina de sorriso. – Não será difícil convencê-lo de sua antipatia por mim, afinal não nos toleramos, não é?

Snape o fitou, o rapaz pareceu terrivelmente afetado por aquelas palavras, e se colocou de pé, a sua frente.

― Eu não diria isso – balbuciou -, não mais... Acho que posso tolerar a convivência com você, e quem sabe – seus olhos verdes viram pretos reluzir, e acrescentou meio sem jeito -, eu ainda o chame de pai... talvez, algum dia..

― Eu não estou pedindo nem um rompante amoroso, Harry – rebateu Snape seco.

― Sei que não – disse Harry sem se importar pela primeira vez, com o tom adotado por ele -, mas eu gostaria de saber que tenho uma família... – a voz dele embargou.

Agora era Snape que se sentia atingido. Uma sensação desconfortável de impotência diante das palavras de Harry, o fez recuar. Não esperava que ele aceitasse tão facilmente o fato de ser seu filho, mas sabia como tinha sido dura a vida do garoto e sentia-se culpado por isso. Os olhos verdes turvaram, e as lágrimas desceram, era tão estranho ter vontade de abraçá-lo ao invés de ser rude com ele. Snape o olhava, a sobrancelha se levantou em sinal de surpresa, e num gesto rápido, envolveu-o num abraço. Harry se retesou, mas aos poucos deixou ser acarinhado pelo pai, sentindo-se seguro, em casa.

A noite já havia se aprofundado, quando Harry devolveu o copo de vinho à mesa e levantou-se para sair. Não se lembrava de se sentir tão feliz desde que Sirius dissera ser seu padrinho e o chamara para morar com ele. Sim, estava feliz, talvez pelo efeito do álcool, ou talvez pelo fato de ter um pai vivo. Harry se despediu, mas Snape o interpelou antes de sair.

― Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa antes que você vá – disse estendendo-lhe um envelope. – Esta foi a carta que Dumbledore me deixou, quero que a leia.

Ele tomou a carta nas mãos e correu os olhos pelo pergaminho. Reconheceu imediatamente a caligrafia do diretor, e sentiu um alívio incrivelmente maravilhoso. Snape era realmente leal a Dumbledore. Devolveu a carta ao dono, dizendo:

― Vou colocar o plano em prática e assim que tiver tudo pronto, o aviso – e antes que Snape tentasse se arriscar, querendo ajudá-lo, acrescentou: - Não haja como Sirius, se arriscando irresponsavelmente, apenas aguarde. Pense que tem dois filhos para cuidar agora...

Deixou Snape sozinho envolto em seus pensamentos e saiu para a noite fria. Um sorriso aflorou em seus lábios, estava feliz, e porque não dizer, orgulhoso do pai que ganhara. Quando começou a sentir-se assim? Bom, talvez no instante em que Snape, enfim, baixara suas defesas. Quando sentiu que era amado, à maneira de Snape, mas ainda assim, amado...


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo XXVI**

O lugar era escuro e frio. Luna passou as mãos pelas paredes úmidas; a escuridão a sua volta não lhe permitia ver nada ao redor. Tateou pela parede de pedra até esbarrar com alguma coisa estática e grande, escorregou os dedos sobre sua superfície, notando que era lisa e macia, diferente da parede. Seguiu um pouco mais com os dedos por sobre o objeto, e descobriu se tratar de uma cama. Havia lençóis sobre ela, pôde sentir o tecido sob seus dedos, sentou-se.

Seu corpo doía imensamente, abraçou-se tentando trazer algum conforto a si mesma. A umidade do lugar penetrava em seus ossos, começou a recear sobre seu futuro. Havia sido retirada de dentro do Ministério e ninguém sabia seu paradeiro, nem ela mesma. Seus olhos haviam sido vendados ao ser trazida para aquele lugar, fosse aonde quer ele fosse e por mais que lutasse contra seu medo aumentava. Não sabia como Snape estava; não sabia se Gina conseguira pegar as cartas, tudo parecia distante e envolto em sombras. O cansaço pesou sobre suas pálpebras e ela rapidamente cedeu ao sono. No que Luna julgara algumas horas depois, a porta foi aberta. A escuridão ainda a rodeava - parecendo ser sua companheira durante o tempo que ali ficasse -, e envolveu o vulto a sua frente. Seus olhos se acostumaram a pouca claridade vinda de fora do aposento, mas ela pôde ver que era o ministro que a fitava da porta agora entreaberta. Infelizmente, não teria como ignorá-lo por muito tempo, e esperou que ele falasse.

― Srta. Lovegood – disse suave –, como se sente? Passou bem a noite?

Luna não disse nada, era evidente que ele não queria uma resposta, apenas deixou-se encará-lo em azuis escuros.

― Vou aceitar seu silêncio como um sim – continuou com voz de seda. – Eu espero que aproveite minha hospitalidade, apesar de não ter o costume de receber hóspedes, principalmente moças.

― Imagino que não – rebateu Luna –, sua civilidade para com as damas está bem aquém das que tem como Ministro. Não que seja um exemplar, não creio que o definiria dessa forma... mas assim mesmo, acho que todos esperamos certas posturas de alguém tão proeminente, não acha? – Percebeu que Scrimgeour se empertigara na porta como se atingido por um raio, e acrescentou: – O que foi Ministro? Sente-se mal?

― Espirituosa – disse controlando-se. – Diga-me, aprendeu a ter uma língua ferina assim desde quando? – ele deu um passo para dentro do aposento, e sua voz ganhou um tom ameaçador. – Talvez tenha sido tempo demais convivendo com seu ex-professor...

― Eu não veria por esse lado – respondeu com malícia -, a verdade é uma só, sempre. Imutável.

― E qual seria a verdade sobre o professor Snape? – riu. – Ele é um homem acima do bem e do mal, eu presumo...

― Não – disse firme -, mas é um homem que possui qualidades infinitamente melhores que as suas, e possui algo que você nunca terá: caráter.

― Ouça bem, senhorita, se ele continuar insistindo em fugir de mim – rosnou -, eu é que terei uma coisa que ele jamais possuirá novamente. – Scrimgeour se aproximou de Luna, depositou um beijo suave em sua bochecha e sussurrou-lhe: - Acho até que começo a preferir vê-lo fugindo, pulando de toca em toca, como uma lebre assustada. – Passou a mão pelo rosto dela. - É um bom preço a pagar por uma peça tão mimosa – crispou seus lábios.

― Tire suas mãos de mim! – esbravejou Luna. – Ele não virá, Ministro. Severo não virá atrás de mim.

― Para seu bem, eu espero que ele venha – rebateu mordaz, puxando-a pelos cabelos compridos até seus lábios. Luna o encarou e ele murmurou: – Sabe, eu costumo ser um amante muito mal – deixou a língua escorregar pelo rosto dela parando a centímetros dos lábios e sorriu. Um sorriso perverso e insano. Em passos largos ele foi até a porta e a fechou num estrondo. Luna fechou os olhos deixando que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto. Seus pensamentos rodopiaram em sua mente: _Severo, me ajude..._

Os olhos de Harry encararam os de Gina, a namorada o fitava aturdida, assim como Rony e Hermione.

― Deixa ver ser entendi... – disse Rony. – Você vai ajudar o Snape?

― Vou – respondeu curto.

― Harry, desculpe-me, mas há algo que está omitindo de nós – retrucou Hermione.

― Eu acho melhor você esclarecer tudo, de uma vez por todas – disse Gina. Harry lançou-lhe um olhar compreensivo e assentiu com a cabeça.

― O fato é que tenho motivos fortes para me colocar nessa posição – disse com cuidado. Não sabia como os amigos receberiam aquela notícia, ele mesmo demorara a aceitá-la. Prosseguiu no mesmo tom: - Snape é meu pai.

O rosto de Rony se contorceu numa careta de repulsão, enquanto os olhos de Hermione se abriram surpresos, piscando várias vezes.

― Bom – Hermione retomou o diálogo -, isso explica muitas coisas.

― Isso não muda o fato de que ele foi um Comensal – protestou Rony –, e que matou Dumbledore.

― Ele teve seus motivos, Ron – rebateu Harry. Era engraçado defender Snape na frente de seus amigos, mas se sentiu bem ao fazer isso.

― Eu acho isso incrivelmente interessante – ponderou Hermione -, seu pai está vivo, Harry.

― Quem iria querer Snape como pai? – perguntou Rony incrédulo.

― Rony! – esbravejou Gina.

― O que foi? – disse ainda aturdido – É sério! A lula gigante seria um pai melhor.

― Obrigado, Ron, pelo seu apoio – falou Harry -, mas eu estou feliz com o fato dele ser meu pai.

― Isso sim é positivamente estranho – rebateu Rony. – Ele te enfeitiçou?

― Rony, você quer se calar? – ordenou Hermione. – Deixe Harry explicar a história, por favor.

Rony se encolheu ante as palavras de Hermione e Gina sorriu. Harry, então passou para um breve relato dos fatos ocorridos na noite em que Voldemort morreu e na anterior. Os olhos dos amigos o acompanhavam atentamente, e ao final do relato, Hermione disse:

― Por que fez isso Harry? – olhou-o preocupada. – Por que escondeu o que Snape fez naquela noite?

― Tive medo – disse sinceramente -, não queria acreditar que era verdade o que Luna havia revelado.

― Eu também não iria querer acreditar nisso – anuiu Rony.

― Entretanto, Harry, está disposto a mudar isso – ponderou Gina –, e há Luna, precisamos ajudá-la. Não sabemos o que aquele louco do Scrimgeour pode estar aprontando.

― Papai disse que ele anda cada vez mais estranho – disse Rony.

― Qual é o plano, Harry? – perguntou Hermione.

― A Skeeter voltou a trabalhar para o Profeta, e sabemos o quanto é obstinada por uma matéria sensacionalista – explicou Harry. – Snape quer que eu ofereça as cartas à Scrimgeour em troca de Luna...

― E quando você o fizer, Rita deve estar presente, correto? – completou Hermione com os olhos brilhantes de satisfação.

― Sim, vou arrancar dele a confissão de que está deliberadamente tentando destruir provas que inocentariam Snape – confirmou Harry -, e que está mantendo Luna presa.

― Vocês acham que isso vai funcionar? – inquiriu Rony.

― Do jeito que Skeeter é doida por um furo de reportagem – ponderou Gina -, tenho certeza que sim.

― O plano é bom – concordou Hermione -, mas arriscado, se Scrimgeour suspeitar que é uma armadilha, Luna estará em grandes apuros.

― Eu sei – disse Harry -, mas é nossa única chance.

― Pode contar comigo, Harry – disse Hermione. – Vou procurar a Skeeter hoje mesmo e persuadi-la.

― Comigo você já conta – disse Gina abraçando-o carinhosamente.

Os três olharam para Rony, que engoliu em seco e revirou os olhos, dizendo:

― Está bem – bufou contrariado -, estou com vocês.

Rony e Hermione deixaram a Toca depois de alguns minutos discutindo o plano de ação e foram ao encontro de Skeeter. Harry ficou a sós com Gina.

― Harry – disse cuidadoso –, como está a memória de Snape? O Sr. Lovegood disse que ele havia esquecido o que acontecera entre ele e Luna.

― Aparentemente, Ginny, ele recuperou-a totalmente – disse sorrindo e a abraçou-a com carinho.

O crepúsculo tornou o céu alaranjado sobre a casa dos Weasleys.

Hermione e Rony se entreolhavam enquanto Rita Skeeter levava a piteira aos lábios, e algum tempo depois soltava uma longa baforada descrevendo elipses sobrepostas. Os olhos dela se estreitaram sobre os dois e os cachinhos loiros de seus cabelos se mexeram levemente, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente analisava a proposta feita por eles.

― Quer dizer, então, que vocês tem uma grande matéria para mim – disse perigosamente suave. – E por que eu deveria confiar em vocês?

― Bom, eu acredito que não vai querer ver seu segredinho, que lhe rende muitos galeões, ser descoberto pelo Ministério... – Hermione a encarou desafiadora antes de completar –, não é mesmo?

― Você sabe que não! – rosnou. – Entretanto, eu posso estar arriscando minha carreira com esse joguinho.

― É um risco a se correr – rebateu Hermione. – Só que você deve levar em conta as vantagens que terá em cima disso. Eu lhe asseguro que será um grande furo jornalístico, uma história sem precedentes... Não vai querer perder isso, vai?

O olhar de Skeeter brilhou insistentemente, só mais um empurrãozinho e Hermione conseguiria a ajuda da jornalista.

― Contudo – acrescentou se levantando da mesa e puxando Rony pelo braço, que a fitou aturdido -, se acha que não vale a pena, sua vida terá acabado da mesma forma.

Rita os encarou novamente soltando uma longa baforada, e concluiu:

― Está bem, eu concordo – disse contrafeita -, mas eu exijo uma coisa.

― Não está em posição de exigir nada – rebateu Hermione, fitando-a do alto.

― Quero exclusividade - exigiu arrogantemente.

― Vou tentar conseguir isso – disse a menina -, só que isso vai exigir de você uma cobertura extra.

― Como assim uma cobertura extra? – indagou a loira preocupada.

― Depois que tiver seu furo, quero que faça uma entrevista com alguém envolvido diretamente nele – sorriu. – Temos um acordo?

― Sim – respondeu sorrindo de volta. – Como saberei quando e onde agir?

― Eu a aviso – disse Hermione colocando seu braço em volta do de Rony, e concluiu: – Não se esqueça: discrição, Rita. Se isso vazar, não haverá mais nada.

― Negócios, são negócios, querida – sorriu abertamente. - E não quero ninguém se metendo nos meus.

― Que bom que pensamos da mesma forma em relação a isso – assentiu Hermione. – Nos falamos em breve. Adeus, srta. Skeeter.

― Foi um prazer, srta. Skeeter – disse Rony confuso. – Adeus.

― Adeus, queridos – respondeu com um leve escárnio. Rita apenas os viu se afastando até a porta do bar, ganhando a rua, enquanto ela soltava mais uma longa baforada.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo XXVII**

Harry olhava atentamente o relógio a sua frente, já passavam das oito da noite. O bar a sua volta começava a encher e ele se endireitou na cadeira. Não havia nenhum sinal do Ministro, levou o copo aos lábios e sorveu um longo gole da bebida doce. Não fora fácil conseguir que Scrimgeour viesse ao encontro, mas a fixação dele por Snape era forte, e Harry acabou por persuadi-lo. O brilho que vira no olhar de Rufo dava-lhe a certeza que o Ministro jamais tentaria faltar aquele encontro e perder a única chance de reaver as provar que inocentariam Snape. Um sorriso aflorou em seus lábios depois de engolir a última gota do líquido escuro e voltou o copo à mesa, rodando-o entre os dedos. A porta do bar se abriu dando passagem a um casal de namorados. Desviou sua atenção para o balcão e pôde ver quando um besouro levantou vôo, planando levemente sobre sua mesa. Mais uma vez a porta do bar se abriu e um vulto escuro entrou no recinto. Os olhos de Harry acompanharam a figura que atravessava o salão em sua direção. Num gesto rápido, Rufo Scrimgeour se sentou na cadeira diante de Potter.

― Boa noite, senhor Potter – disse-lhe baixo. – Seu convite me surpreendeu, principalmente, pelo lugar que escolheu para esse encontro.

― Boa noite, Ministro – respondeu Harry. – Eu achei que gostaríamos de anonimato.

― Ainda colhendo a fama pela morte de Voldemort, suponho? – deu-lhe um sorriso cínico.

― Não mais do que o senhor – rebateu o rapaz. – O que vem fazendo é realmente admirável, depois de toda a omissão que o Ministério adotou quando Voldemort voltou.

― Um erro inaceitável, Harry – disse Scrimgeour -, mas que está sendo reparado aos poucos.

― Confio no senhor para isso – afirmou Harry -, e é por isso que o procurei.

― Entendo – disse com cuidado –, você falou algo a respeito de cartas...

― Exato – confirmou Harry –, aquelas mesmas cartas que o senhor andou procurando recentemente em Beauxbatons, Ministro. - O homem empalideceu e suas feições se contraíram como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Harry não deu importância a isso, e continuou: – Talvez fique feliz em saber que eu os recuperei – sorriu levemente, enquanto o besouro pousava na mesa ao seu lado.

― Como conseguiu isso? – os olhos dele cintilaram.

― No momento basta que saiba que estão comigo, num local seguro – rebateu Harry frio.

― E o quer em troca? – perguntou ríspido.

― Acalme-se, Ministro – manteve o mesmo tom suave –, ainda nem começamos a negociar.

O barman trouxe a bebida que Rufo pedira, e ele a tomou em um gole só, encarando os olhos verdes de Harry Potter, que continuou: – Diga-me – começou a falar num tom mais baixo –, você quer destruí-las não é? Quer impedir que essas provas venham a público e inocente aquele que foi muito mais do que um simples Comensal...

― Sim – murmurou Scrimgeour –, eu quero Snape em Azkaban, junto com toda sua escória de assassinos, custe o que custar.

― Não o culpo – disse Harry. Por mais que sentisse vontade de agarrar o colarinho do Ministro, não colocaria tudo a perder, e continuou com seu papel. – Mas não quero saber o que fará com Snape depois que tiver as cartas em seu poder. Eu quero lhe propor uma troca.

― Uma troca? – perguntou surpreso.

― Correto – afirmou Harry. – As cartas que tanto quer pela senhorita Lovegood.

― Como... – Rufo ia protestar, mas foi interrompido.

― Eu sei que está com ela e a mantém em cativeiro – os olhos verdes brilharam ao verem Rufo recuar. – Isso não foi positivamente inteligente da sua parte, Ministro. – Scrimgeour parecia analisar sua situação, mas Harry exigiu: – Vamos, confesse que a moça está com você e fazemos a troca.

― A senhorita Lovegood está sendo muito bem tratada – respondeu secamente o homem.

― Então, você quer me convencer de que tinha boas intenções ao seqüestrá-la de sua própria casa? – indagou o rapaz.

― Não – disse curto. – Eu queria obter o paradeiro das malditas cartas!

― E quase colocou seu cargo em risco – retrucou maliciosamente Harry, mais do que nunca se sentia parecido com seu pai. - Não me parece uma atitude sensata, contudo você está prestes a remediá-la. Eu lhe dou as cartas e meu silêncio a respeito do assunto, e você me dá Luna. Uma troca mais do que justa, não concorda?

― Sim – bufou o Ministro.

― Fechado – sorriu Harry. – Amanhã lhe envio uma coruja com o local da entrega. Tenha uma ótima noite, Ministro.

― Você também, Sr. Potter – rangeu entre os dentes.

Harry se levantou, jogando à mesa algumas moedas de bronze e se retirou. Rufo, por sua vez, continuou fitando a janela encardida ao seu lado.

Uma voz impregnada de desprezo falou, sem se virar para a porta que acabara de se abrir.

― Você por aqui?

― Vim lhe trazer boas notícias – respondeu maliciosamente a voz masculina. – Achei que gostaria de saber que enfim consegui ter acesso às cartas que tanto queira proteger... Uma pena não acha?

O silêncio dela foi sua resposta. Os olhos azuis vidraram, sem que o homem os visse, enquanto seus lábios entreabriram, fazendo com que seu rosto refletisse todo o receio que lhe veio à alma. Fechou os olhos, seus pensamentos rodavam em um turbilhão. Gina não chegara a tempo de impedi-los e Severo corria perigo. O ar lhe faltou, fazendo-a sentir uma fraqueza imensa, e Luna se agarrou à cabeceira da cama. Tentou se controlar o suficiente para encarar Scrimgeour. Virou-se calmamente para porta, vendo a silhueta dele parada no beiral, e com toda a força que reuniu em si, disse firme:

― Se era só isso, Ministro – fez uma pausa sorvendo o ar rapidamente e continuou -, obrigada. Foi muito gentil de sua parte vir me contar sobre sua vitória, mas se não se importa, eu gostaria que saísse.

― Encantadora até o fim – disse Scrimgeour suavemente, enquanto se aproximava dela -, infelizmente me sinto triste em ter que vê-la partir...

― Partir? – repetiu Luna atônita.

― Fui forçado a abrir mão de sua companhia em troca das cartas, não que eu tivesse essa intenção, mas foi o preço a pagar – disse Rufo ao chegar bem próximo do corpo dela e deslizar os dedos ásperos por seu rosto. Luna recuou até a parede atrás de si, mas não teve como fugir de seus toques, e ele, então, completou: - É realmente uma pena que terminemos assim, mas eu gostaria de guardar uma lembrança, para o futuro sabe? – disse comprimindo o corpo dela com o seu de encontro à parede fria. Luna virou o rosto para não ter que encará-lo, mas ele segurou-o entre os dedos, forçando-a a olhá-lo: - Diga-me, srta. Lovegood, ele era tão bom assim para querer protegê-lo dessa forma?

― Me largue! – gritou se debatendo, suas forças se esvaindo.

― Como pôde se entregar a um Comensal e ter nojo de mim? – rosnou, prendendo as mãos de Luna para trás com as suas, enquanto os dedos da outra passeavam pelo decote dela. Luna desviou seu olhar, as lágrimas prontas para escorrerem, sentiu a língua dele deslizar sobre seu pescoço e as mãos ávidas desatarem o laço da sua veste, expondo a pele alva do colo. Mesmo sem fitá-lo podia ver seu sorriso de triunfo, e depois o ouviu sussurrar ao seu ouvido: – Quem sabe não muda de idéia?

Luna sentiu seu estômago revirar, a cabeça rodopiou e o chão lhe sumiu sob os pés. Quando o Ministro tocou seus lábios, ela caiu inconsciente.

Longe dali, olhos pretos encaravam os verdes a sua frente, satisfeitos. O plano fora colocado em prática, e parecia correr as mil maravilhas.

― Já decidiu onde se dará essa troca? – perguntou Harry.

― Um lugar público, Harry – respondeu Snape. – Não podemos arriscar, não sabemos se ele mordeu a isca completamente.

― Você vai estar lá, não é mesmo? – os olhos verdes escureceram.

― Sim, e eu espero que Lupin também esteja – disse firme. – Fez o que lhe pedi, não fez?

― Tudo como o combinado – confirmou Harry. – Ele virá. Respondeu hoje, antes que eu me encontrasse com o Ministro.

― Ótimo – crispou os lábios numa linha fina de sorriso. – Amanhã à noite, Rufo saberá com quem se meteu, e eu espero que ele cumpra sua parte no acordo. Ou vou caçá-lo e matá-lo.

― Você gosta muito de Luna, não é mesmo? – Harry o fitou. – Não se importa realmente se ele teria ou não acesso as cartas, e tampouco se importa que possa morrer ao se arriscar assim...

― Não, não me importo. Mesmo que as cartas apresentadas por você a ele fossem as verdadeiras – rebateu frio. – Fiz isso durante dezessete anos para mantê-lo a salvo, por que recuaria quando preciso salvá-los? – crispou os lábios. – Tenho certeza de que também não é essa a postura que esperaria de mim.

― Não acho que deva recuar – disse Harry com cuidado -, eu só estou percebendo o quanto o conheço pouco...

― Sentimentalismo, Potter? – perguntou cínico, arqueando a sobrancelha ao encará-lo.

― Talvez... – balbuciou -, é estranho descobrir que sei tão pouco sobre meu pai.

― Creio que eu seja um pai um tanto quanto inusitado – respondeu - e distante.

― Devíamos mudar isso, não acha? – os olhos verdes brilharam. – Seria bom ir treinando parar quando o outro chegar...

― Vou me esforçar – respirou fundo contendo um sorriso. Era engraçado vê-lo mais uma vez se referir a criança de Luna com ciúme mal disfarçado, apesar de que compreendia aquele sentimento do rapaz. A criança teria uma família, uma coisa que foi usurpada dele em todos os sentidos. _Nisso, Harry se parecia muito__com ele_, pensou antes de concluir: - Mas será uma tarefa árdua. Conto com a sua ajuda, é claro?

― Será um desafio – afirmou, sorrindo em resposta.

Pai e filho se entreolharam com um brilho peculiar nos olhos, enquanto uma chuva fina molhava os jardins lá fora.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo XXVIII 

Aquela foi a primeira noite em que Harry dormiu sob o mesmo teto que Snape, e a primeira manhã a descer para tomar seu café ao lado do pai, o que foi uma experiência única. Evidentemente, não esperava excesso de zelo e carinhos por parte do homem sentado ao seu lado, mas o brilho que cruzou o olhar escuro dele era positivamente bom. Harry agora tinha certeza de que quem estava ao seu lado ali, não era o Mestre de Poções, era o pai, e isso o confortou imensamente. Podia até jurar que a comida adquirira outro gosto, era doce e especial. Ele estava realmente se esforçando para fazer tudo parecer satisfatoriamente o cotidiano de uma família. Harry gostou disso. Gostou de naquela manhã trocar palavras simples e corriqueiras com Snape, e descobrir inúmeras afinidades e coisas que podiam fazer juntos. Não era a mesma sensação que tivera quando Sirius se revelara para ele, esta era bem mais forte. Os olhos verdes posaram sobre a figura de preto, adoraria ter passado mais tempo ao seu lado. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos com a voz dele a chamá-lo.

― Harry – disse calmo –, temos que nos apressar. Deve mandar a mensagem à Rufo e depois, trazer Lupin aqui, entendeu?

― Perfeitamente – respondeu se levantando e tomando a direção da sala, virou-se um breve momento antes de partir e acrescentou. – Foi bom que a chuva caísse tão pesadamente ontem, eu gostei de ficar aqui... Pai. - Harry saiu da saleta sem dar chance de reação ou resposta à Snape. Os olhos pretos brilharam intensamente.

Rufo a colocou sobre a cama, ajeitando-a calmamente sobre os lençóis. Poderia se aproveitar daquele momento de fraqueza, beijá-la, tocá-la, mas ele rejeitou isso em sua mente. Fitou-a atentamente, os cabelos loiros caíam sobre o rosto impedindo parcialmente a visão do rosto dela, afastou-os um a um, expondo as feições delicadas ao seu olhar. Deu um longo suspiro e se retirou do aposento. Enquanto percorria o corredor até o andar de cima, analisava as possibilidades para o encontro daquela noite. Harry tinha dado as cartas até ali, mas será que ele não poderia reverter essa situação? Tinha que haver um modo, uma maneira de ficar com os dois, as cartas e Luna. Poderia usar a poção polissuco, mas não possuía uma gota dela ali, e demoraria muito para prepará-la. Um sorriso aflorou em seus lábios enquanto colocava a capa sobre os ombros, talvez no Ministério encontrasse o que precisava. Sumiu nas chamas esverdeadas da lareira... Tinha que agir rápido antes que Luna recuperasse a consciência.

Lupin esperou que Harry escrevesse a carta e a prendesse na perna da grande coruja marrom ao seu lado. Ela se empertigou toda, emplumando as penas e alçou vôo. O rapaz se levantou e, junto com Lupin, saiu para o jardim, onde aparataram.

Severo estreitou seu olhar sobre a lareira quando ouviu o estalido seco as suas costas e viu Harry surgir seguido por Remo. Lupin cumprimentou Snape com um leve meneio de cabeça enquanto Harry dava-lhe um sorriso estreito.

― Devo presumir que está tudo acertado, não? – perguntou firme.

― Sim, despachei a coruja há uma meia hora – respondeu Harry. – Scrimgeour já deve estar ciente do horário e local da entrega: 19:00 horas, Estação de King's Cross, Plataforma 4.

― Tem certeza do que está fazendo? – interrompeu Lupin. – Isso é bem arriscado.

― Tenho, Lupin – rebateu Snape friamente. – Ou resgatamos Luna, ou eu mato aquele desgraçado.

― Você nunca agiria assim, Severo – retrucou Remo. – Atos emotivos não caem bem a sua pessoa, sejamos racionais.

Snape crispou os lábios antes de responder.

― Se você analisar o momento, admitiria que cai muito bem, contudo, serei técnico – disse mordaz. – Eu o amaldiçoarei uma dezena de vezes e irei esperar ansiosamente que a morte lhe sobrevenha.

― Eu não gostaria de estar na pele do Ministro essa noite – sorriu Lupin.

― Já pensou que ele pode estar nos preparando uma armadilha? – perguntou Harry mudando de assunto.

― Eu o julgaria um tolo se simplesmente aceitasse as coisas tal qual se apresentam – rebateu Snape frio -, e isso positivamente nosso Ministro não é.

― Vamos lhe dar cobertura, Harry, e caso se faça necessário, ajuda – acrescentou Remo.

― Não saímos de lá sem Luna – afirmou Severo. – Mesmo que Scrimgeour tente qualquer coisa, eu ainda tenho anos como espião na frente dele...

Os três se entreolharam e assentiram levemente com a cabeça.

A moça o fitou, curiosa, os cabelos loiros longos caíam sobre o avantajado decote que ostentava e os lábios rubros estalaram ao ouvir as moedas de ouro tilintar sobre a mesa. Os olhos profundamente cinzas o encaravam enquanto analisava a proposta feita. _Duas horas fingindo ser que não era, e tomar o líquido leitoso do pequeno frasco parado a sua frente, não lhe parecia um trabalho perigoso. Sua recompensa: dez galeões, isso sim era o ponto principal da barganha _– pensava. - _Não era toda noite que um cavalheiro distinto lhe oferecia tal quantia em troca de seus favores na cama, ainda mais para algo tão simples._ Levou os dedos finos até o frasco e destampou-o, trazendo-o próximos lábios. Fixou a atenção no homem ao seu lado, ele estava ansioso, aquilo devia ser muito importante para ele pagar uma quantia tão alta. Isso também não a interessava, precisava comer e dormir, não se daria ao luxo de negar uma proposta tão rendosa. Entreabriu de leve a boca e virou o frasco, deixando o líquido escorrer pela garganta. Engasgou, o conteúdo era amargo e espesso. Ela se sentiu meio estranha, tentou focar a figura do homem loiro, mas as coisas fugiram ao seu controle e desmaiou.

Certificando-se que ninguém os observava do salão, ele colocou uma capa sobre os ombros da mulher e, habilmente, a fez deixar o bar em sua companhia.

Minutos depois, David Trump encarava Rufo com um farnel de roupas sobre os braços. Um sorriso frio se delineou nos lábios do Ministro, enquanto se levantava da poltrona em seu escritório e caminhava em direção a ele. Trump era um dos homens de sua confiança, escolhido a dedo, com, deve-se acrescentar aqui, pouco senso de discernimento para trabalhos como aquele. Um homem grande e loiro, uma postura de oficial inglês, e que obviamente falava pouco, ou seja, o homem certo. A um meneio de cabeça de Rufo, ele colocou as roupas sobre o sofá, postando-se ao seu lado, silenciosamente. Scrimgeour se aproximou, levantando a ponta da capa e sorriu satisfeito. Era perfeito, se Harry queria Luna, ele a teria... Ah, sim... ele a teria.

Quando Anne abriu seus grandes olhos, tentou inutilmente reconhecer o lugar a sua volta. O quarto possuía proporções bem maiores do que as do bordel; talvez fosse a casa do estranho. Ela levantou, sua cabeça doía imensamente, os olhos se estreitaram com a claridade vinda da peça contígua, e caminhou até a porta entreaberta. Empurrou-a, entrando no toillet, foi até a pia e banhou o rosto. Depois de secá-lo, fitou-se no espelho, e seus olhos piscaram algumas vezes até descobrir que a figura do reflexo era ela. Tocou lentamente a bochecha, sentindo o contato dos dedos sobre a pele, arregalou os olhos, agora azuis, também sentiu os músculos contraírem ao fazer aquilo. Levou as mãos aos lábios sufocando um grito de horror e recuou até a porta, mas ao virar-se deparou com a figura do Ministro. Uma ruga se fez em sua testa enquanto pensava – _O que o Ministro_ _tinha ver com aquilo?_ _Talvez, ela tivesse sido salva de um facínora_. Sorriu.

― Pronta, minha cara? – disse Rufo friamente.

― Como assim pronta? – perguntou Anne, desfazendo seu sorriso. Havia alguma coisa errada em tudo aquilo. – Afinal o faço aqui?

― Eu creio que foi muito bem paga para desempenhar um papel, não é mesmo? – olhou-a cinicamente.

― É isso que significa essa minha aparência? – indagou angustiada.

― Acalme-se minha jovem, em breve voltará a ter sua aparência deplorável de sempre, e voltará para aquele pulgueiro onde vivia – rebateu mordaz –, entretanto, hoje, você fará o que foi paga para fazer, sem perguntas.

― E se eu não quiser mais o trabalho? – perguntou recuando até a parede, intimamente sabendo que não teria com voltar atrás.

― Tarde demais para isso – respondeu seco. – Você vai fazer o que quero, nem que para isso eu seja obrigado a usar outros métodos menos ortodoxos.

Anne o olhou, assustada, seu corpo tremia de encontro à parede fria de cerâmica, e viu o sorriso perverso se delinear nos lábios do Ministro enquanto ele atirava um vestido em sua direção, ordenando: - Vista-se! - Saiu batendo a porta atrás de si. Anne ficou sozinha, imersa em dor e tristeza, as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto... Como pudera ser tão estúpida...

Olhos pretos fitavam os tons alaranjados do céu, a hora do encontro se aproximava. A hora em que ele a teria de volta. Snape estalou todos dedos das mãos, não dormira praticamente nada na noite anterior, só conseguia ter pesadelos nos quais a via sofrer. Esses pensamentos não o deixaram por um momento durante o dia todo, estava inquieto, sentia que Luna corria perigo. Afastou-os a qualquer custo de sua mente, esvaziando-a, enquanto colocava a capa preta sobre os ombros, ao dirigiu-se para a lareira. O pó de Flu foi ao chão e só restou a fumaça verde no seu lugar.

O Sr. Lovegood o recebeu em seu escritório ao lado de Lupin e Harry. Snape fez um breve gesto com a cabeça em sinal de cumprimento, sua mente voltara a borbulhar com aqueles pensamentos. O sinal de perigo cada vez mais nítido em seus sentidos de espião. Sem dizer nada, ele passou à frente dos três, tomando a direção da sala, e saiu enfurnando a capa pelo corredor escuro. Harry e Lupin o seguiram, deixando o pobre Sr. Lovegood entregue aos próprios receios de pai.

Anne se olhou no espelho constatando que o vestido lhe servira perfeitamente e que era, em definitivo, outra pessoa. Suspirou ao deixar o toillet em direção ao quarto. Não estava gostando nada daquilo, não gostava do brilho nos olhos do Ministro, aquele homem era mau. Viu um vidro sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama e um bilhete escrito: Beba. Provavelmente era mais um dose do que a transformara em outra pessoa, não faria muita diferença agora se o bebesse novamente, deixou o líquido amargo escorrer pela garganta. Fez uma careta ao final, e depois andou de um lado para o outro do aposento, tudo estava incrivelmente calmo. Foi até a porta, e girando a maçaneta, abriu-a. Verificou o corredor, vazio, talvez pudesse fugir dali. Esgueirou-se silenciosamente, cruzou uns dois salões onde também não havia sinal de vida e descobriu uma passagem por trás de uma tapeçaria medieval. O corredor que se estendia a sua frente era escuro e aparecia descer para o centro da terra; com o coração aos pulos, Anne seguiu sua curiosidade, apesar de sua mente lhe dizer para sair dali o mais rápido possível enquanto ainda havia tempo. Desceu pelo corredor que dobrava sempre para a direita e chegou a um cubículo onde um archote iluminava uma porta de madeira trabalhada. Seu olhar pousou sobre a chave na fechadura ao mesmo tempo em que pensava: _Que tipo de idiota presunçoso tranca uma porta e_ _deixa a chave nela?_ – sorriu ao lembrar de David. Chegou mais próximo e colou o ouvido à madeira, um leve ruído chegou aos seus ouvidos, parecia que alguém andava de um lado para o outro do quarto. Com sua curiosidade ainda latejando em suas veias, girou a chave, abrindo a porta. O escuro que vinha lá de dentro era intenso, e Anne então perguntou:

― Há alguém aí?

― Quem é você? – perguntou uma voz feminina.

― Meu nome é Anne – disse com calma -, acho que ambas somos prisioneiras da mesma pessoa.

Ouviu o farfalhar de vestes se aproximar dela e pôde ver o contorno de uma figura quase da mesma altura que a sua. Luna se aproximou de Anne, olhando-a intrigada, mas quando se depararam, ambas levaram as mãos aos lábios. Não eram somente prisioneiras do mesmo paria, eram a mesma pessoa. Depois de alguns minutos de surpresa, Luna rompeu o silêncio:

― Então esse é plano de Rufo – disse para Anne -, ele vai trocá-la em meu lugar.

― Trocar-me? – perguntou incrédula. – O que afinal está acontecendo?

― Eu vou lhe explicar, mas se você pretende me ajudar, temos que agir rápido – respondeu Luna, fitando-a encorajadoramente com seus olhos azuis. Sem saber exatamente porque fazia isso, Anne assentiu com a cabeça. Luna passou então, a explicação, sem entrar em alguns detalhes, do que acontecera até ali. Anne prestava atenção a cada palavra dela, e sentia-se dentro de um sonho.

Quando Luna chegou ao final de sua narrativa, Anne falou:

― Então, eu serei Luna, ou seja, você – e fitando-a curiosa. – O quer que eu faça?

― Continue com a farsa – explicou Luna com calma. – Volte ao seu quarto e faça o que Rufo pediu. – retirou um anel do dedo. – Tome – disse fechando a mão de Anne em volta dele. – Guarde-o bem e entregue-o para Severo, você saberá quem é, já deve tê-lo visto em fotos... Ele saberá que estou viva e que pode confiar em você, assim eu espero. – Sorriu, um sorriso meio sem jeito. - Conte-lhe o que aconteceu e onde estou.

― Mas eu estava desacordada ao ser trazida para cá... – murmurou Anne.

― Por Merlin, tente descobrir – implorou Luna. – Tem que tentar, é minha única esperança, Anne.

― Vou tentar, prometo – disse segurando as mãos da jovem entre as suas. – Preciso voltar antes que dêem por minha falta. Adeus.

― Adeus, Anne – disse Luna, a voz embargada. – Obrigada.

Anne sorriu ao abraçá-la carinhosamente, e depois girou novamente a chave, fechando a porta. Percorreu o caminho de volta rapidamente e entrou em seu quarto em silêncio. Minutos depois a porta se abriu e David surgiu no aposento. Anne lhe sorriu diabolicamente e foi até ele.

― Foi você que me colocou nessa fria, não foi? – disse passando languidamente a mão sobre o rosto do rapaz. – Você foi desleal... – sussurrou ao seu ouvido, deixando os lábios roçarem de leve sobre ele. – É uma pena que não nos conhecemos melhor... Eu adoraria isso.

Os olhos do rapaz se intensificaram enquanto as mãos dele a puxaram pela cintura para mais próximo. Os lábios estavam quase colados, e num gesto rápido, Anne o beijou. Pouco tempo depois desarrumavam os lençóis da cama. David abotoava suas vestes quando Anne perguntou:

― Aonde estamos, David? – sua voz era suavemente encantadora.

― Southampton – respondeu automaticamente o rapaz.

― Ah... acho Hampshire muito bonito – disse sem mostrar muito interesse. - É grande aqui...

― Sim, o Ministro gosta de ostentar seu poder – concluiu. – Bell's Place é uma propriedade muito encantadora. Agora é melhor irmos.

Dando-lhe seu melhor sorriso, o seguiu pelo corredor.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo XXIX 

A estação de King's Cross estava apinhada de gente, e não foi difícil Severo e Lupin se misturarem a multidão que se distribuía pelas diversas plataformas. Harry tomou sua posição perto do letreiro da plataforma 4. Severo procurava o melhor ângulo para ficar a espreita, sentia-se terrivelmente ridículo vestido com jeans e blusa escuras... pelo menos a capa mantinha seu aspecto normal. Passavam um pouco das sete horas quando Rufo surgiu na plataforma segurando Luna pelos braços. Harry se inquietou um pouco, colocando as mãos nos bolsos de seu jeans e segurou as cartas em suas mãos. Não demorou muito para o Ministro vencer a distância que os separava. Durante alguns minutos se encaram e o olhar do rapaz desviou para Luna, que lhe sorriu timidamente.

― Solte-a, Rufo – exigiu Harry. – Eu só lhe darei as cartas quando a vir em segurança.

― Quero ver as cartas primeiro – rebateu Scrimgeour apertando seus dedos sobre os braços da moça. – Ande, Potter, mostre-as.

― Aqui estão – disse exibindo dois envelopes amarelados entre os dedos. – Agora, deixe-a ir.

― Abra-os – ordenou Rufo. Harry fez o que o Ministro pedia, mostrando-lhe os dois pergaminhos que havia dentro do envelope.

― Satisfeito? – perguntou mordaz.

― Sim – murmurou soltando o braço de Luna.

Luna o olhou, mas Harry apenas meneou a cabeça mandando-a seguir em frente, e a viu atravessar a multidão. Virou-se para encarar Rufo, os olhos dele brilhavam de satisfação, e o rapaz estendeu-lhe as cartas.

Anne atravessou a multidão trôpega, sentia-se mal, o efeito da poção deveria estar passando, enfim voltaria a sua condição habitual. Seus pensamentos giravam em sua mente, quando um braço forte a agarrou puxando para trás de uma pilastra. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o par de olhos pretos a fitando intensamente – _Aquele devia ser o tal de Snape, reconheceu pelos cabelos pretos e o ar frio e distante... Sim, lembrava-se de tê-lo visto em_ _alguma foto_ – pensou, mas não teve tempo de falar, os lábios dele capturaram os dela avidamente.

Não era toda hora que era beijada daquela forma maravilhosa, quente e arrebatadora, deixou-se levar pela doce sensação que lhe percorreu o corpo. Infelizmente o encantamento não demorou, da mesma forma que a tomou, ele a deixou, e encarou-a em pretos cintilantes. A mão dele fechou sobre seu pulso, torcendo-o, e Anne se viu prensada na parede atrás de si.

― Quem é você? – rosnou perto do rosto dela.

― Uma amiga – respondeu baixo, a dor invadindo sua alma.

― Uma amiga? – seu tom era mordaz. – Onde está Luna?

― Em Hampshire – respondeu, as lágrimas começando a brotar-lhe nos olhos. – Por favor, me solte, eu tenho algo que talvez o faça acreditar em mim.

― Não costumo acreditar em ninguém que finge ser o que não é – disse-lhe ameaçador -, muito menos alguém que usa polissuco, senhorita.

― Acha mesmo que foi minha a idéia de me parecer com ela? – encarou-o em azuis desafiadores. – Achei que fosse mais inteligente, Sr. Snape.

― Solte-a, Severo – ordenou a voz masculina ao seu lado. – Por que a está machucando desse jeito?

― Ela não é ela, Remo – respondeu confuso, largando-a abruptamente. – Onde está Harry? – seu olhar se tornou escuro.

― Eu o vi deixando a plataforma e vim para cá – respondeu Lupin.

― Tome conta dela, Remo – ordenou Snape – Parece que o nosso amigo Ministro não é nem um pouco burro.

Severo tomou a direção da plataforma 4, os passos firmes e apressados. _Merda!_ – pensava – _Tudo deu errado!_ Seus olhos vasculhavam a multidão a sua volta, não havia nenhum sinal do rapaz. Percorreu o caminho até a entrada da estação, e nada. Contornou o prédio, a capa enfurnando atrás de si, e num recôncavo da parede vislumbrou um vulto de um corpo caído no chão. Seu coração acelerou junto com seus passos, ao chegar próximo pôde ver o corpo de Harry caído no chão. Abaixou-se, tomando-lhe o pulso, estava vivo, percorreu o corpo do filho com o olhar a procura de alguma escoriação, mas tudo o que achou foi um pedaço de pergaminho sobre o pullover do rapaz, onde se lia: _"Você arrisca demais, essa é apenas uma mostra do que pode acontecer à srta. Lovegood se tentar encontrá-la... Espero que o seu filho sobreviva. Atenciosamente, R.S". _Amassou o pergaminho, atirando-o longe e tomou o corpo de Harry nos braços. Refez o caminho de volta até a estação. _Por Merlin, mato Rufo Scrimgeour nem que essa seja a última coisa que faço!_

Os olhos cinzas acompanhavam cada movimento dos dois homens a sua frente, desde que chegaram naquela casa tudo o que vira do sofá onde a fizeram sentar era um corre-corre imenso e uma profusão de cabelos ruivos que passavam por ela a todo instante. Evidentemente, o rapaz que ela havia identificado como Harry Potter, o grande salvador do mundo bruxo, estava bem debilitado, e até onde entendera também, a culpa era do maldito Ministro. Não sabia cuidar de enfermos, não sabia controlar sua magia muito bem, às vezes se achava tão estranha, só usava a varinha para coisas triviais, não se julgava realmente uma grande bruxa. Estava absorta nestes pensamentos, quando um homem de aparência cansada sentou-se ao seu lado e sorriu-lhe bondosamente. 

― Ele vai ficar bom – disse gentilmente. – Agora, vamos a você... Como se chama?

― Anne – balbuciou. – Anne Darcy.

― Srta. Darcy, parece-me que se envolveu nisso sem querer – continuou com a voz suave -, entretanto, creio que conheceu a srta. Lovegood?

― Sim – disse com cuidado -, eu a conheci e para ajudá-la, aceitei seguir com o plano do Ministro.

― Entendo – o cenho se Lupin tornou-se preocupado. – Tem alguma idéia se onde a srta. Lovegood está?

― Certamente, eu consegui arrancar a localização do homem que me contratou - sorriu sem jeito.

― Rufo pagou para que você tomasse polissuco? – os olhos de Lupin se arregalaram com a idéia.

― Dez galeões – afirmou Anne -, mas eu não sabia que era polissuco o que havia no frasco, senhor... -deixou a frase inacabada esperando que ele a completasse.

― Remo – completou Snape friamente –, o nome dele é Remo Lupin. Posso saber o que tinha para me dar que era tão importante e, supostamente, me faria acreditar na srta.? – continuou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

― Isso – passou às mãos dele o objeto pequeno que Luna havia lhe dado.

Snape segurou o anel entre os dedos, comprimindo-o de encontro a sua carne, enquanto controlava sua raiva e decepção. Sabia que Luna só mandaria aquele anel para ele se fosse para lhe dar um recado, mas intimamente, aquilo o fazia lembrar do quanto a esposa lhe fazia falta, e Merlin sabia como doía a ausência daqueles olhos azuis. Uma vez mais se controlou, evitando olhar para Lupin.

― Você disse Hampshire? – falou seco, guardando o anel nas vestes.

― Na realidade é em Southampton – explicou Anne –, que foi recentemente emancipado.

― Gosta de política, srta, Darcy? – perguntou Snape sarcasticamente.

― Gosto um pouco de tudo – rebateu a moça.

― Bom, o que faremos? – interrompeu Lupin.

― Eu vou atrás de Luna – respondeu Snape calmamente -, aquele homem pode fazer qualquer coisa contra ela. Não vou permitir isso.

― Ela está numa casa chamada Bell's Place – disse Anne -, e foi trancada nas masmorras, ou seja lá como chamam aquilo.

― Eu vou com você, Severo – disse Lupin se levantando.

― Não - os olhos pretos o encararam como escuros e frios –, você fica, e cuida de Harry para mim – e desviando o olhar para Anne –, e dela também, se eu voltar com Luna, e Rufo sobreviver, ele estará muito encrencado.

Lupin assentiu levemente com a cabeça e Snape saiu da Toca, enfurnando atrás de si a capa. Os olhos de Anne se voltaram para Lupin.

― Ele sempre faz saídas dramáticas? – perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

― Sempre – respondeu Lupin, encarando-a e vendo a srta. Darcy corar. Ela parecia mais com Luna do que poderia pretender, até mesmo antes de tomar a poção.

O dia começava a amanhecer, os raios alaranjados salpicavam os gramados das casas simetricamente iguais do condado de Southampton. Uma figura escura atravessava as ruas com passos largos, as mãos crispadas sobre o objeto de madeira dentro das vestes, os olhos presos naquilo que não via. Seu rosto vinha riscado de dor e ódio, cada linha de expressão exibia os sentimentos que latejavam em suas veias, tornando-o cada vez mais impassível. Sua mente vagava entre suas memórias. O rosto de Luna lhe sorrindo, os olhos azuis que sempre lhe mostravam a verdade, a boca que lhe roubava toda a sanidade, tudo nela parecia perfeito demais para existir, mas existia, e era seu. Snape parou em frente aos largos portões da propriedade. _Que Merlin perdoe meus últimos erros... _– pensou antes de apontar a varinha para o portão e explodir a tranca. Atravessou silenciosamente os gramados, era realmente incrível que algum bruxo, principalmente ele sendo um Ministro, se preocupasse tão pouco com sua segurança. Aparentemente, Rufo não se importara em proteger a propriedade com os feitiços de praxe, usado por muitos. Entretanto, Snape ponderava consigo mesmo que essa não era a resposta para a facilidade com que estava entrando na casa. Tinha certeza que cada passo que dava o levava direto para uma armadilha. Já havia atravessado toda a extensão dos jardins e parou em frente à porta dupla de madeira entalhada, não recuaria, não abriria mão de Luna... A porta abriu num convite mudo.

Todas suas dúvidas ficaram do lado de fora, definitivamente era esperado. O salão principal estava vazio, entretanto, aquecido pela lareira acesa de onde vinha um estalido seco da madeira. Um cheiro doce de fumo de cachimbo invadiu-lhe o olfato, e Snape o seguiu. Entrou no corredor ao lado de uma armadura medieval, percorrendo-o até encontrar a porta entreaberta por onde uma réstia de luz saía iluminando aquela parte do corredor. A varinha estava em sua mão direita, empunhada, enquanto erguia a outra para empurrar a porta. A atmosfera lá dentro estava impregnada com aquele cheiro doce e fumaça, e em meio a ela, Snape reconheceu a figura de Scrimgeour.

― Achei que fosse demorar mais um pouco, Sr. Snape – disse-lhe Rufo sem se virar para porta -, entretanto, me enganei.

― Não costumo deixar meus assuntos pendentes, Ministro – rebateu Snape friamente.

― É uma qualidade admirável, devo admitir. – Scrimgeour agora se virara encarando-o mordaz. Eu estou curioso, sabe, acaso não leu meu bilhete?

― Li – respondeu curto Snape.

― E mesmo assim, resolveu arriscar... – uma baforada do cachimbo de Rufo encheu o ar novamente, enquanto seus olhos estreitavam sobre o professor. – Diga-me, ela vale tão pouco? Por que a expõe a esse perigo?

― Temos noções diferentes do que seja expô-la ao perigo, Rufo – respondeu frio, Snape -, e eu duvido que sua preocupação no momento seja essa.

― Não, é certo que não, mas a sua deveria ser – a voz era baixa e perigosa -, já que a ama.

― Não vim aqui discutir minha vida pessoal, Ministro – Snape lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador. – Você quer a mim, não a ela, então, acabemos logo com isso.

― Está me oferecendo sua vida? – um sorriso aflorou em seus lábios.

― A minha pela dela; quero-a livre, Rufo – exigiu Snape secamente.

Scrimgeour deu outro de seus sorrisos cínicos e levantou-se da cadeira, andando pelo aposento. Os olhos pretos o seguiram, como os de uma águia sobre sua presa, a mão de Snape mantinha firme a varinha apontada para Rufo, mas ele, aparentemente, ignorava esse fato. Parou em frente às vidraças, deitando seu olhar no horizonte, enquanto Snape via sua paciência ser testada ao limite, controlou-se. Rufo estava fazendo sua jogada, ele estava no campo do inimigo, e começara o jogo com sua rainha fora do tabuleiro. Não era uma situação confortável, mas se soubesse conduzi-la bem, colocaria a rainha de volta no jogo. Ouviu passos se aproximando vindo do corredor que acabara de percorrer, e não se surpreendeu ao ver um homem loiro entrar, mantendo seus dedos envoltos ao pulso de Luna, arrastando-a para dentro da sala, e na outra mão, a varinha.

Os olhos de Snape se perderam na figura abatida de Luna, seu coração acelerou, queria tirá-la dali de qualquer forma, mas era arriscado... Se fosse outro momento, outra história, talvez até arriscasse, mas ela... Não, com ela não faria isso, iria jogar com o inimigo. Com um frio na espinha a viu virar o rosto em sua direção, e fitar-lhe atentamente. Azuis estavam em pretos. O calor que eles ainda emanavam era o mesmo que ele lembrava, ainda mantinham o brilho que o fazia perder a cabeça e desejá-la mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Não havia poção no mundo capaz de captar a essência de Luna, seu jeito de menina misturado a uma aura de mulher. Sua inocência aliada a uma dose de verdade única. Sim, precisava dela como do ar a sua volta...

Ela podia estar fraca, mas ainda lutaria por eles. Snape tinha certeza disso, conhecia aquele olhar muito bem, sabia que ela também o havia compreendido. Saiu de seus pensamentos ao ver o loiro fazê-la ajoelhar sobre o chão frio, a varinha apontada para o coração de Luna, sobre o olhar atento do Ministro. Snape ia protestar, mas Rufo o fez calar.

― Ela é admiravelmente maravilhosa – disse Rufo passando a mão pelos cabelos de Luna -, não creio que o deixaria morrer para salvá-la.

― O que ela quer não está em questão – rebateu Snape evitando encará-la.

― Diga-me, Snape – sorriu malicioso –, como se sentiria vendo outra mulher perder a vida por sua total incompetência em salvá-la de um fim trágico e anunciado?

― Creia-me Ministro, você não terá tempo de saborear sua vitória – respondeu calmo. – Eu o mato.

― E pretende fazer isso aqui – manteve o sorriso –, imagino.

― Não teria lugar mais apropriado, não acha? – Ambos se mediam.

Luna os fitava com a cabeça baixa, sabia que Snape planejava algo, tinha que estar atenta a qualquer gesto dele, mas tinha medo que Rufo fosse suficientemente esperto para perceber qualquer detalhe. Sabia que o Ministro era cheio de si, e esse tipo de pensamento induz ao erro, mas subestimar o inimigo é última coisa que se faz numa partida de Xadrez.

― Deveria pensar mais nela, Severo – sorriu o Ministro -, afinal, a srta. Lovegood será mãe de um filho seu.

Os olhos de Snape cintilaram enquanto os de Luna demonstravam uma surpresa explícita. Ele sabia – pensou Luna e seu coração acelerou, odiava o Ministro mais do qualquer outra pessoa no mundo.

― Vejo que não lhe surpreendi – continuou cínico -, é uma pena. Entretanto, agora chegamos a um ponto delicado, sua vida por duas? Não acha pouco?

― Seu canalha! – rosnou Snape. - Deixe-os ir, seu problema nunca foi com Luna ou a criança, sempre foi comigo.

― Oh, não – disse Rufo solene –, eu não posso deixar outro filho seu solto por aí, não seria seguro.

― Você não ousaria... – Snape o olhou em pretos fuzilantes.

- Ousaria sim – Rufo encarou-o desafiador. – Eu não terminei o trabalho com o Potter, mas com esse aqui seria simples e rápido.

Os olhos de Luna fitaram Snape, vendo o cenho dele se contrair de ódio. O medo percorreu-lhe o corpo e ela abraçou sua barriga, mesmo que ainda invisível.

― Seria até interessante – retomou sua fala -, acho que sabe que a mãe da srta. Lovegood trabalhou para o Ministério durante anos desenvolvendo feitiços tão, ou mais, perigosos quanto as maldições imperdoáveis. Feitiços esses que não poderiam ser usados fora das sessões de interrogatório dos Comensais. É uma pena que nunca tenha experimentado nenhum, afinal Dumbledore sempre o protegeu – sorriu Rufo antes de continuar: - Há alguns que nunca foram testados, exceto por ela mesma. Creio que qualquer um deles, que fosse usado nesse momento, poderia aliviar o mundo do fardo de ter mais um Snape andando por aí. Sorriu debilmente apontando a varinha para Luna. A mão esquerda de Snape desceu até o bolso de sua veste sem que ninguém o visse fazer esse gesto.

― Você não vai fazer isso... – disse Snape. – Expeliarmus!

Rufo foi arremessado de encontro à parede e a varinha foi atirada para longe de seu corpo. Tanto Rufo quanto o loiro acompanharam com o olhar a trajetória descrita no ar pela varinha do Ministro, evitando qualquer reação imediata de ambos. Aproveitando este momento de distração, Snape jogou a varinha de Luna para perto dela, era o máximo que conseguiria fazer em tão pouco tempo. Rufo, por sua vez, rastejou em direção a sua varinha, enquanto o loiro se virava para Snape, após a breve recuperação de suas faculdades mentais, ordenando:

― Cruc... – ele não completou a frase.

― Petrificus Totalus – proferiu Snape, fazendo com que o corpo dele caísse num baque surdo ao seu lado.

― Expeliarmus – proferiu Scrimgeour. Snape foi arremessado para longe sem ter tempo de se defender. A varinha de Snape saiu-lhe das mãos, deixando-o fora de combate. No mesmo instante, Rufo apontou-a para Luna, que havia acabado de pegar sua varinha, e ordenou: - Crucius – o corpo dela bateu no chão contorcendo-se.

Rufo voltou à posição de ataque, estreitando seus olhos sobre a figura de preto que se erguia, a varinha tremia-lhe na mão, mas seus olhos luziam de contentamento. Desviou o olhar rapidamente para Luna, e constatou que ela ainda sofria os efeitos da maldição. Um sorriso perverso se delineou em seus lábios ao ver o corpo feminino se contorcer. Ouviu Snape dizer: - Accio varinha – e voltando-se para ele com a varinha em punho, moveu os lábios. Snape também empunhava a sua varinha na direção do Ministro, mas nenhum dos dois teve tempo de proferir completamente seus feitiços. Uma maldição imperdoável já ecoava pela sala:

― Avada Kedavra! – Luna tremia enquanto tentava manter firme a varinha entre os dedos finos, fazendo com que um jorro verde saísse em direção à Rufo, atingindo-o em cheio, tirando-lhe a vida. Luna respirava com dificuldade, revirou os olhos ao ver a imagem de Severo se aproximar e desmaiou antes de poder sentir as mãos dele a abraçando. Com o corpo dela nos abraços ele saiu da casa e desaparatou, deitando seus lábios sobre os dela carinhosamente.

_**I can barely remember my past**_

_**Eu mal consigo lembrar meu passado,**_

_**Everything seems to disappear so fast**_

_**Tudo parece desaparecer tão rápido.**_

_**But I recall being jealous and alone**_

_**Mas eu recordo de ser invejosa e solitária,**_

_**Gazing at the dreams going by**_

_**Contemplando os sonhos passando...**_

_**I started my life when you knocked on the door**_

_**Eu comecei minha vida quando você bateu na porta**_

_**Found something inside I didn't dare to ignore**_

_**Encontrei algo lá dentro que eu não ousei ignorar.**_

_**Now I do believe in flowers on the moon**_

_**Agora eu acredito em flores na lua,**_

_**I'll swim beside the golden tide**_

_**Eu nadarei junto à mare dourada...**_

_**You crashed by the gate**_

_**Você bateu perto do portão,**_

_**Captured my fate**_

_**Capturou meu destino,**_

_**Salvation**_

_**Salvação**_

_**My eyes couldn't see**_

_**Meus olhos não podiam ver,**_

_**I hardly breathed**_

_**Eu quase não respirava**_

_**I was diving so deep**_

_**Eu estava mergulhando tão fundo,**_

_**Salvation...**_

_**Salvação...**_

_**I'm down in the study holding on to my luck**_

_**Estou no escritório, me agarrando à minha sorte.**_

_**Will you still love me when I call you up?**_

_**Você ainda me amará quando eu te telefonar?**_

_**I gave you my body, the power over me**_

_**Eu te dei meu corpo, o poder sobre mim.**_

_**Come on, bring out the best in me**_

_**Vamos lá, revele o melhor em mim...**_

_**You crashed by the gate**_

_**Você bateu perto do portão,**_

_**Captured my fate**_

_**Capturou meu destino**_

_**Salvation**_

_**Salvação**_

_**My eyes couldn't see**_

_**Meus olhos não podiam ver**_

_**I hardly breathed**_

_**Eu quase não respirava**_

_**My heart was asleep**_

_**Meu coração estava adormecido**_

_**Salvation**_

_**Salvação**_

_**Some will get broken**_

_**Alguns ficarão arrasados**_

_**Others will get lucky like me meeting you**_

_**Outros serão sortudos como eu, ao encontrar você**_

_**Don't pass me by**_

_**Não me ignore...**_

_**You crashed by the gate**_

_**Você bateu perto do portão,**_

_**Captured my fate**_

_**Capturou meu destino**_

_**Salvation**_

_**Salvação**_

_**My eyes couldn't see**_

_**Meus olhos não podiam ver**_

_**I hardly breathed**_

_**Eu quase não respirava**_

_**I was down on my knees salvation**_

_**Eu estava de joelhos, salvação.**_

_**Some will get broken**_

_**Alguns ficarão arrasados**_

_**Others will get lucky like me meeting you**_

_**Outros serão sortudos como eu, ao encontrar você**_

_**Don't pass me by**_

_**Não me ignore...**_

_**I found salvation, oh yea**_

_**Eu encontrei a salvação, oh sim,**_

_**You bring me salvation**_

_**Você me tráz a salvação,**_

_**I found salvation**_

_**Eu encontrei a salvação...**_

_**( Salvation – Roxette )**_


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo XXX 

Passou suavemente a mão pelo rosto de Luna, tudo o que importava naquele momento era que ela conseguisse abrir os olhos, e assim, ele pudesse sentir azuis intensos nos seus. Suas feições estavam serenas, mas Snape sabia o quanto ela ainda lutava internamente contra a maldição que lhe fora lançada. Não era só a vida dela que estava em jogo, havia a criança, e tudo o que ele podia fazer para salvá-las tinha sido feito. A impaciência não era decididamente uma boa conselheira. Snape andava pelo quarto aturdido, seus pensamentos iam e vinham confusos, ao menos Harry estava fora de perigo. Foi até a janela, fitando a lua que preenchia o céu e finalmente deixou seu corpo recostar sobre a poltrona ao seu lado. Quando abriu os olhos assustado por haver cochilado, ouviu alguns resmungos, e desesperado foi até a cama. Foi com um alívio imenso que percebeu que a febre cedera, e que estavam fora de perigo. Não podia deixar tudo o que Luna representava para ele se tornar uma lembrança, mais uma dolorida lembrança. Prometera para si mesmo que não deixaria nada de mal acontecer a ela, mas quase falhara, assim como fizera com Lílian. Pegou a mão dela entre a sua, afagando-a carinhosamente com as pontas dos dedos. Aquela realidade, ao contrário da que Lílian fora um dia, mexia tanto com seus sentimentos, que não conseguiria viver sem ela. Inexplicavelmente para Snape, Luna tornara-se a razão de sua existência, até ela entrar em sua vida tanto faria morrer ou viver, desde que Harry estivesse a salvo. Agora, entretanto, precisava estar com ela o maior tempo possível, era estranho admitir para si mesmo que realmente a amava; que poderia lhe sussurrar um a um todos os sonetos de Shakespeare sem se sentir um terrível idiota, ou um deplorável canastrão.

_Patético_ – pensou consigo mesmo enquanto esses pensamentos passavam por sua mente. – _Desde quando, Snape, começou a se interessar por Shakespeare_? – sorriu. As pálpebras dela se moveram lentamente, e entre os longos cílios loiros, azuis o fitaram brilhantes, tinha o pego num flagrante de sorriso. Pretos desanuviaram, e ainda com a mão dela entre a sua, levou-a até os lábios, depositando-lhe um beijo terno. Luna sorriu jovialmente de volta.

― Achei que fosse me esquecer na torre, meu bondoso cavaleiro – disse maliciosa, num tom ainda sonolento e cansado, e apertou a mão dele entre a sua. Acrescentou com um sorriso delicado: - Obrigada.

― Eu disse que a salvaria, princesa - respondeu sério, fitando-a com carinho –, mesmo tendo que escalar a torre mais alta do castelo e ir de encontro a tudo que acreditava.

― Devo encarar isso como sendo uma coisa boa? – encarou-o ainda sorridente.

― Creio que sim – rebateu Snape. - Acho que foi a melhor coisa que fiz que nos últimos 20 anos...

― Demorou muito tempo, não? – perguntou mordaz.

― Não tanto quanto seria se não a tivesse encontrado, srta. Lovegood – crispou os lábios, levando um objeto delicado ao dedo dela, e completou: - Ou deveria dizer, Sra. Snape?

― Quer mesmo que eu repita que o amo e o aceito? – disse irônica. – Vai acabar mal acostumado...

― Não corre esse risco, minha cara – retrucou seco. – Só estou lhe restituindo uma coisa que nunca deveria ter saído do seu dedo.

― Entendo – abriu-lhe um novo sorriso. – Então está só tomando de volta aquilo que acha que lhe pertence...

― Você está querendo que eu lhe adule – criticou-a. – Isso é positivamente um golpe sonserino...

― Devo discordar... – sentou-se na cama se aproximando dele. – Estou apenas tomando precauções para que seu filho não cresça fora de um lar onde não haja amor... Estou pensando exclusivamente nele – completou sonsa, os olhos azuis cravados em pretos.

― Você é uma peste... – sorriu afastando os fios de cabelos loiros do rosto e colocando sua boca próxima a dela.

― Você é um chato – protestou Luna, desviando os olhos dos dele.

― Eu a amo – sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

― Eu posso conviver com isso... – rebateu sorridente, encarando-o em azuis intensos e capturando os lábios dele com os seus. Snape a abraçou, aprofundando seu beijo, tornando-o intenso e desesperado, enquanto a deitava sobre os lençóis, sufocando-a de carinhos.

Verdes e azuis estavam intensos sobre pretos, já havia duas horas que o conselho deliberava sobre a situação de Severo. Apesar de esconder sua preocupação dos olhos alheios, tanto Harry quanto Luna sabiam o que aquilo significava para Snape, era finalmente a sua reconciliação com o mundo bruxo. Por mais que o Ministério já tivesse aceitado sua inocência e a proclamado isso aos sete ventos, por mais que a Ordem tivesse lhe aceito de volta, por mais que as três pessoas que mais amava no mundo acreditassem nele cegamente, mesmo assim, faltava Hogwarts. Hogwarts era sua casa, sempre fora seu abrigo, e apesar de não ser o mais querido dos professores, era o que gostava de fazer... Ensinar um bando de cabeças-ocas, ainda que eles nunca conseguissem assimilar a sutil arte de se preparar uma poção ou, o equilíbrio perfeito que deve haver entre seus elementos. Era assim que pretendia passar os longos anos que ainda lhe restavam pela frente, já que todas as acusações contra ele haviam cessado. Fechou os olhos lembrando-se de seu julgamento.

Todos os fatos que depunham contra a gestão de Rufo Scrimgeour como Ministro estamparam a primeira página do "Profeta Diário", fazendo com o nome dele fosse praticamente riscado do Ministério da Magia. Então, o julgamento de Snape passou, e com isso, praticamente a ser um pró-forme. Ficou provado que havia um plano arquitetado por Rufo para culpar o réu, mesmo assim, Anne prestou seu depoimento e as cartas de Dumbledore e Lílian foram apresentadas como evidências, e não restou ao Ministério, outro veredicto senão o de inocente. Dois meses depois, Hogwarts foi reaberta, e o conselho pediu uma audiência com Minerva, a diretora da escola, para analisar a situação do ex-professor, ou seja, a sua permanência no corpo docente da escola. Foi assim que os três vieram parar naquela manhã ensolarada dentro do antigo escritório de Dumbledore.

Snape continuava de pé perto da janela, abrira os olhos, fitando atentamente os gramados, enquanto Harry parecia mais impaciente que o pai e estalava os dedos. Luna ostentava uma linda barriga arredonda de sete meses e se sentia entediada de estar confortavelmente sentada na cadeira da diretora havia horas. Levantou-se com certa dificuldade, e foi na direção do marido, não era fácil acalmar Severo quando ele ficava calado e com o olhar distante, mas também, não era fácil ficar vendo aquela tempestade se erguer sobre ele e não lhe trazer carinho. Com os passos leves, ela se aproximou, encaixando sua silhueta extravagante a dele, acariciou-lhe os cabelos pretos, mas ele não se moveu. Luna escorregou os braços por sobre os dele, abraçando-o pelas costas, e então ele segurou as mãos dela entre as dele, fechando os olhos.

A porta do escritório se abriu vagarosamente dando passagem à diretora com ar severo. Harry pôs-se de pé, enquanto Snape se afastava de Luna, indo até ela.

― E então, Minerva? – pretos estavam apreensivos. – O que eles decidiram?

― Diga, professora – exigiu Harry ao mesmo tempo. – Meu pai vai voltar a dar aulas?

O olhar de McGonagall vagou de um para outro através dos óculos quadrados, antes de se fixar em Snape.

― Eu gostaria que soubesse, professor – começou a falar com calma -, que de minha parte eu não tenho nada contra a sua permanência em Hogwarts, muito pelo contrário, sempre foi um excelente membro do nosso corpo docente.

― Obrigado, diretora – respondeu polidamente.

― Não há nada pelo que deva me agradecer, Alvo teria feito a mesma coisa – sorriu. – Eu fui sua professora e ainda me lembro o dia em que entrou para essa escola, e todas as expectativas que Alvo tinha sobre você... – fez uma pausa encarando-o -, e muitas delas se confirmaram.

― Não creio que possa me vangloriar da maioria – retrucou seco.

― Acho que deve se alegrar do que construiu nos últimos meses, Severo – ponderou a diretora. – Honestamente, eu nunca achei que o veria casado e pai de dois filhos... – sorriu.

― Não foi só você quem se surpreendeu com isso, Minerva – rebateu mordaz -, mas não estamos discutindo minha vida pessoal, ou estamos?

― Não, é claro que não – disse com cuidado -, apenas queira que soubesse que isso lhe fez muito bem.

― Tenha certeza de que sei exatamente como isso me afetou – disse ríspido -, mas no que, raios, isso afetou o conselho?

Luna se aproximou colocando-se ao lado dele e deixando seus olhos azuis caírem sobre a diretora. Harry por sua vez evitava emitir qualquer som, tinha vontade xingar baixinho a diretora por aqueles momentos de tensão.

― Bom, Severo, sua recente posição como chefe de família impressionou, em muito, o conselho - explicou Minerva -, e eles aceitaram mantê-lo na escola.

Pretos brilharam, enquanto sentia Luna depositar um beijo terno em seu rosto e depois, Harry abraçá-lo. Os olhos dele estavam presos na figura da diretora e crispou os lábios num esboço de sorriso, na única reação sentimental que se permitia fazer em público.

― Obrigada pela sua intervenção, diretora – disse-lhe Snape.

― Não agradeça a mim, Severo – sorriu-lhe maternalmente Minerva. – O conselho teve ontem uma reunião preliminar com a Sra. Snape, e eu ouso crer que o sorriso de Luna é o grande responsável pela sua volta a Hogwarts.

Pretos desviaram para azuis, enquanto Minerva fazia um sinal com a cabeça para que Harry a seguisse. O rapaz assentiu em resposta, estava doido para rever Hagrid, e saíram sorrateiramente do escritório.

― Então foi você? – perguntou com calma, observando-a, vendo-lhe as feições marotas brincarem em seu rosto.

― Sim – sorriu, e depois se sentiu corar. Fazia algum tempo que isso acontecia quando o via olhá-la atentamente, era como se fosse sempre a primeira vez.

― E o que fez para convencê-los? – Snape agora a fitava atentamente vendo as bochechas dela avermelharem e quase se permitiu um grande sorriso ao percebê-lo.

― Sinceridade e... – ela parou encarando-o, azuis estavam brilhantes em pretos.

― Um feitiço – completou ele tomando-a nos braços -, não duvido... Você é boa em feitiços, até hoje não me livrei do último que jogou em mim.

― Espero que não se livre nunca – ela murmurou.

― Então admite o uso de magia? – disse irônico.

― E como não? – ponderou no mesmo tom. – Não é fácil lhe convencer de nada, Sr. Snape.

― Desleal – sussurrou ele, roçando seus lábios nos dela.

― Não – rebateu beijando-o suavemente –, apenas uma aprendiz de sonserina...

Snape sorriu deixando que seus lábios tocassem o dela gentilmente, que toda sua alma se impregnasse de Luna.

As pequenas mãos se moviam agitadas a procura de alguma coisa, quando enfim agarrou algo quente e macio, e levou-os aos lábios, sugando-os. Os olhos intensamente azuis fitaram os verdes, enquanto os lábios soltavam o objeto de cobiça e se abriam num sorriso encantador. Elizabeth tinha o mesmo poder de sedução da mãe, o sorriso, e Harry, como um bom irmão, se rendia facilmente a eles.

Intimamente, Luna gostara de saber que seria uma menina, dessa forma, seu amigo se sentiria menos preterido em relação aos sentimentos de Severo pelo bebê, ou mesmo, em atenção. A relação de pai e filho corria às mil maravilhas dentro do que a distância, e todos os lamentáveis desencontros, pudessem permitir. Evidentemente, a chegada de Elizabeth conturbava isso um pouco, não que Snape fizesse qualquer distinção entre um e outro, mas porque a menina teria coisas que Harry nunca teve, principalmente uma família. Luna fizera questão que o amigo fosse morar com eles, apesar de Severo passar a maior parte de seu tempo em Hogwarts. Ela também insistiu que ele e Gina fossem padrinhos de Lizzie, e talvez, graças a todos os seus ardis, estava desfrutando daquela cena maravilhosa. Harry realmente adorava Lizzie, e era com ele que a menina gostava de passar a maior parte do tempo.

_Numa tarde, quando chegara do trabalho no Ministério, a menina se levantara do tapete e dera os primeiros passos, e foi difícil precisar o quanto isso alegrou todos. Elizabeth tornou-se a segunda mulher mais importante na vida de Harry, só perdia em atenção para Gina._

_Quando Lizzie completou seis anos, Harry casou-se com Gina. Luna ainda se lembrava do sorriso da filha no dia do casamento, os cabelos pretos caindo sobre o rosto e os olhos intensamente azuis fitando Harry. Felizmente, eles sempre foram bons amigos... _

_Snape mudara um pouco, apesar de raramente demonstrar suas emoções em público. Quando o fazia era apenas entre amigos ou a família. No entanto, Harry e Lizzie eram amados igualmente, não se podia negar que ele havia se tornado um bom pai, um bom amigo, ao seu modo. Luna, entretanto, era a única a quem ele permitia burlar suas defesas, que sempre o fazia perder a razão..._

Os cabelos pretos suavemente prateados pelo tempo caíam como o véu sobre seu rosto, enquanto a mão escrevia avidamente no pergaminho. Ele sentiu quando azuis pararam sobre a sua figura, e sem levantar os olhos disse:

― Como estão Sirius e Lílian? – a mão continuou a trabalhar a letra sobre o manuscrito.

― Bem... – respondeu suavemente. – Nossos netos dormem tranqüilamente.

― O que está admirando daí, Sra. Snape? – perguntou sério, rompendo o silêncio que durava alguns minutos.

― Você – disse firme, fitando-o carinhosamente.

― A visão ainda lhe atrai? – disse sem se virar para ela.

― Muito... – Luna se aproximou dele colocando as mãos sobre seu ombro.

― O que ainda pretende roubar de mim? – a mão dele parara de escrever, aguardando.

― Vejamos – disse irônica – sua alma...

Luna podia sentir os lábios dele crisparem num sorriso, mas as mãos dele foram mais rápidas que seus pensamentos, e a puxaram segura até seu colo. Pretos a fitavam intensamente, as mãos fortes enlaçando-a carinhosamente pela cintura. Luna colocou seus braços gentilmente ao redor do pescoço dele, mantendo-o preso a ela.

― Diga-me – sorriu Snape –, não está satisfeita?

― Sim... – beijou-lhe os lábios –, muito, mas o trabalho no jornal me toma tanto tempo, e agora, você como diretor... Sabia que está mais charmoso do que nunca?

― Luna... – protestou arqueando a sobrancelha –, aonde está querendo chegar?

― Eu andei pensando... – disse enrolando o cabelo dele ao dedo –, quem sabe alguma aluna nova...

― Sua filha está em Hogwarts – disse mordaz. – Pergunte a ela sobre o poder de sedução do professor de Poções...

― As adolescentes não mudaram tanto – rebateu Luna – , e eu me lembro que o achava atraente...

― Que Merlin me ajude! – sorriu para ela. – Esqueceu do seu feitiço?

― Não... – fitou-o marota. – Ainda está forte o suficiente?

― Mais do que nunca... – beijou-a ardorosamente antes de completar: – Acha mesmo que trocaria seu sorriso, sua boca, seus olhos, você toda por qualquer uma?

― Isso é um elogio bem grifinório, Sr. Snape – rebateu Luna.

― É por isso que não posso viver sem você, sua bruxinha – crispou os lábios. – Olhe no que me transformou...

― Num homem maravilhoso!

― Me lembre de não deixá-la jogar esse feitiço em mais ninguém... – segurou-a nos braços e ergueu-se da cadeira junto com ela.

― O que pretende fazer? – disse capciosa.

― Mostrar-lhe o que esses anos fez com o que sinto por você...

A porta do quarto fechou atrás deles enquanto a lua ia alta, derramando o luar sobre os jardins de Hellys.

_**Meu amor, saia do frio e tire esse casaco.**_

_**Entre aqui, respire fundo e faça o que você faz melhor.**_

_**Tire os sapatos e deixe as ruas da cidade.**_

_**Eu acho que, o amor apareceu no nosso caminho**_

_**e que o destino fez com que nos encontrássemos.**_

_**Adoro quando você faz aquela magia comigo.**_

_**Seu modo de tocar, você tem o poder da cura.**_

_**Você me olha de um jeito que é quase irreal.**_

_**É quase irreal.**_

_**Não podemos parar a chuva, vamos achar um lugar,**_

_**perto do fogo. Às vezes sinto.**_

_**Por mais estranho que pareça que você esteve**_

_**nos meus sonhos por toda a minha vida.**_

_**É um mundo muito louco lá fora,**_

_**tomara que nossas preces estejam em boas mãos esta noite.**_

_**( Almost Unreal - Roxette )**_

_**Fim**_


End file.
